Learning the truth
by canny-bairn
Summary: One knock on the door is about to change JJ's life forever. But after so many changes and so much drama in her life already, how will she cope when she learns about some surprising home truths..?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds and all mistakes are my own.**

**Okay, so this story was in my head since the moment we found out JJ's mom was going to be in the finale. I don't know why I thought about this, but I couldn't get it out of my mind and ended up having to write it down.**

**Even though I've accepted JJ and Will are now married, it will be JJ/Hotch because this is fanfiction and I can **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ picked up the bottle of coffee liquor and the sundae bowls from off the coffee table and entered her kitchen with a stifled yawn.

A few days ago had been her second wedding anniversary, she reminisced miserably.

They never even made it twelve months.

This time last year her small family had been on vacation, up in Maine, blissfully ignorant of their limited future together.

How the couple drifted apart wasn't completely clear but, if the profiler were honest with herself, she had pulled away from Will and he had let her.

It had been a tough year.

Will's work hours quickly increased upon his promotion after the bank robbery turned murder case in DC, which subsequently led to their wedding in the first place. JJ's job still remained a tense subject at times between the pair, and they'd even go weeks, without spending anytime together as a couple or as a threesome, with their son as a family should.

Then Henry became sick.

It happened before, when JJ was away on a case, and the couple instinctively thought it was simply a repetition of the flu, but that assumption changed quickly when the four year old had one seizure which rendered him unconscious for over two weeks.

Placing the porcelain bowls and spoons onto the kitchen bench, JJ smiled thinly at the sight of a family photo on the kitchen fridge. It was taken in the hospital just after Henry had woken up.

The couple sat either side of their sick son on the hospital bed, both adults, kissing the small boy's head.

The small child had been unaware of his parent's troubles. They'd come together at the hospital like nothing was going on, and supported each other during their time of need, only to realise neither gave the other, the comfort they truly needed.

A few days after the photo was taken, JJ found out she was pregnant only for it to be an unviable pregnancy.

They lost a baby they didn't know they were having.

They nearly lost Henry.

They were losing each other and both were unsure how to make things right.

The married couple had gone through so much during such a short period of time that when they were able to bring Henry home, Will had already moved out.

The team had stepped up their support during this time, solidifying their familial unit.

Emily called twice a week from London to keep up their gossiping and closeness the was solidified during her first time away from the team when she was presumed dead by nearly everyone else, and the brunette visited at least once every couple of months.

Garcia became even more integrated into the small family, moving in with JJ and Henry for three weeks after they returned from the hospital so JJ could recuperate as well.

Reid was helping with Henry any way he could, already the little boy's reading age was at a level above his own tender age.

Morgan had helped look for a new house, when JJ decided they needed a change and was constantly coming over on weekends to help with DIY errands.

Rossi voiced his concern several times over the separation, feeling somewhat guilty that he had pushed the wedding forwards but and offered support as much as he could, especially at work with the case load and leaving home cooked lasagnes on the younger woman's desk.

While Hotch was the one JJ would talk to the most about life at the BAU and home. He'd experienced divorce involving children before and she was grateful for his insight. Hotch was also the one member of the team she had been having the most contact with, outside of work since she started the BAU, except her friendships with the Garcia and Prentiss.

Tonight was pizza night for the Jareau's and Hotchner's. It had always been pizza night on any available Wednesday since Aaron Hotchner's divorce and now it was a comfort through her own irretrievable breakdown of marriage.

She could hear the Unit Chief's soft footsteps walking up the stairs as he went to check on their sleeping sons.

Hotch had been a lifesaver in recent months. He reorganised the younger profiler's work schedule so she had more time with Henry, he created play dates so Jack and Henry could become closer and be occupied while the grown-ups dealt with paperwork or just had adult interaction.

Hotch had made JJ and Henry's lives normal again. Thanks to the supervisor and rest of the team, the Jareau's had stability and a family which provided love and trust, which JJ craved more than anything during those lonely months after the hospital.

Yet one, quiet knock at the front door would change all that.

...

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**Here's where the story actually starts. Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ straightened tensely as she stared at the two visitors, standing nervously on her doorstep.

Looking between the man and woman in surprise of their presence, the newly qualified profiler initiated a welcoming smile before laughing lightly to herself after reigning in her shock. "Mom!"

JJ hugged her mother quickly before stepping back and allowing the pair to enter her home. "Rossi... erm, thanks for bringing her here."

There was a slight pause as she recovered from the unexpected visit. "Why are you here?"

The three hovered in silence in the hallway as the two visitors shed their coats avoiding JJ's inquisitive gaze.

Sensing she was missing some key information, JJ raised an eye once Rossi met her eye line. "What's going on?"

"Can't a Mom come and visit her only daughter." Sandy Jareau replied with a fake smile.

Rossi grimaced at the younger woman's frown. "Of course, Mom, but it's a little unprecedented. And why did you call Rossi and not me? No offence meant, Rossi."

"Are we going to stand in the corridor all night?" Sandy huffed impatiently.

Accepting that her questions weren't going to be answered, JJ shook her head and led the three of them into her living room. "Did you not bring any bags?"

"I'm staying in a hotel in the city." The still smiling woman replied quickly, ignoring her only child's confused expression.

Rossi paced the cluttered living room nervously, finally finding his courage to speak for the first time. "Your Mother wanted to surprise you with a visit. I told her you might need some warning."

"What's going on?" JJ asked pointedly as her mom took a seat on one of the couches, her emotions feeling a little uneasy at the thought of her mom and colleague having contact, something she was unaware of. "You both look like you've seen a ghost."

"What is it? Is something going on between you two?" JJ's soft chuckle at her list of hopeful jokes but stopped suddenly as a guilty look washed over both of their faces.

Before either of them could explain quiet footsteps interrupted the gathered group.

Hotch entered the room oblivious of their guests. "The boys are out for the... Dave!"

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" The experienced profiler blanched uneasily.

"It's pizza night. What are you doing here?" Hotch retorted quizzically.

JJ crossed her arms and met the Unit Chief's uncertain gaze with wide, horrified eyes, as he suddenly noticed Sandy Jareau sitting quietly on her own. "I think they're sleeping together."

"Dave!" Hotch turned to the older man in exasperation but not in surprise.

Rossi held up his hands innocently. "No, no, we're not... we're just..."

Sandy cleared her throat before standing to step in front of her grown daughter. "Honey, we're not..."

"Mom, please. What in God's name were you thinking? He's my colleague, didn't you even consider how awkward this could be for me?" JJ condemned with an eye roll, interrupting their denials.

The greying blonde placed her hands softly onto the petite woman's arms to hold her in place. "If you'll just allow me to explain why I'm here, then everything will..."

"My mother! Out of all the women in the world, seriously, Rossi!" JJ looked around her mom to the drained expression of her older colleague and groaned.

"JJ, I..." Rossi's eyes widened apologetically.

Hotch shook his head warningly. "Dave, what were you thinking?"

"This doesn't concern you, Aaron and what the hell are you even doing here so late on a Wednesday, anyway?" Rossi barked tensely.

"It's pizza night!" He repeated in confusion of his older friend's grouchy behaviour.

JJ scoffed with a slight amused smirk, at the eldest profiler's pointed glare, towards their supervisor. "You don't need to explain yourself, Hotch, he's the one who can't keep it zipped up."

Sandy exhaled a loud sigh in frustration. "Jennifer, please. Dave and I aren't sleeping together, we have something to discuss though. Dave..."

"Dave..? Mother, I don't need the sordid details." JJ placed her palm onto her forehead and winced.

Rossi stepped further into the room and tensed. "JJ, your Mom and I have a past together."

The blonde profiler raised an eye in curiosity. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"I should have come to you sooner," Sandy Jareau began uncomfortably, "but, I didn't know how... I wasn't sure how you would..."

"I think we should sit down." Hotch suggested awkwardly.

JJ nodded once, observing that Rossi quickly came to her mom's side on one couch while Hotch led her to the other.

Stealing herself with a deep breath, Sandy collected herself quickly. "I thought we would never have had to have this conversation."

"Mom, just tell me what's going on. You've come along way and shown up on my doorstep in the middle of the week, it's obviously important." JJ urged, placing her feet underneath herself as she sat on the deep, comfortable pillows.

Meeting her daughter's eyes, Sandy nodded, slowly taking Rossi's hand in her own. "I called Dave yesterday, after you emailed me about Henry's hospital appointment."

"Henry's fine, Mom, it was just a scare." JJ replied with a shrug. "I'm now more concerned with the whole revelation about my Mother and the FBI's notorious Casanova having a past."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "You realise most of that gossip is nonsense."

Hotch scoffed in amusement. "Yeah Dave, it's all hogwash."

"You know, maybe we should be talking about the fact that its nine o'clock on a Wednesday and you two are having 'pizza night'." Rossi countered with a raised eye.

JJ grumbled in annoyance. "It's pizza night with our kids. It's something that we've been doing since Hailey's death and we're not the ones that need to explain ourselves."

"If this is a family thing, maybe Dave and I can make ourselves scarce?" Hotch offered after noting the strain on the older woman's face opposite him.

Sandy straightened in her seat and shook her head softly. "No, Hotch, please you should stay. I think JJ will need you here."

"Mom, just tell me already. This whole thing is starting to worry me." JJ prompted firmly sensing her mother's nervousness.

Glancing at Rossi, who nodded in encouragement, Sandy Jareau inhaled slowly. "Jennifer, before you were born, you know your Dad was in the Marines. He was stationed somewhere in Asia, I can't honestly remember the name of the garrison, but he was away a long time and we were having marital issues."

"That's no secret, Mom." JJ retorted dryly.

"No, it's not." Sandy held her only child's gaze and smiled sadly. "A few days before your Dad was due back for his discharge, I took your sister to visit your Aunt Carol on the base."

"What has this got to do with Rossi?" JJ queried, sensing his sudden awkwardness of holding her mother's hand.

"Alison must have been about five at the time, she was so excited to see her Daddy and to be around all those soldiers." Sandy reminisced with a far off look in her eyes. "I however, was depressed to say the least. I wanted a divorce but I didn't want Ali not to have her Dad around."

"It's okay Sandra." Rossi encouraged warmly, squeezing her hand tightly.

Continuing after a slight pause, Sandy bit her lower lip in nerves. "I left Ali with your Aunt Carol the night we arrived, and I went to the local bar to drown my sorrows, or build up courage. I don't really know. I was so sad. I felt so depressed. I just wanted to escape. I wanted a release. That's where I met Dave."

"You... you had an affair... together?" JJ deduced with a small shrug of her shoulders, her stomach dropping at the sudden closeness on the couch.

"Yes." The two visitors answered in unison.

JJ looked up to Hotch who mirrored her confusion. "Did... Dad know you cheated on him?"

"Yes." Sandy nodded. "It's not as though your Dad was a saint Jennifer, but he loved you and your sister and we tried to make the marriage work but after Alison died, well we couldn't go on the way we were."

The youngest profiler's face screwed up in mortification. "Why tell me now...? Why tell me ever?"

Sandy collected herself and sighed. "Because Jennifer, honey, your Dad wasn't really your Dad. Dave is."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read and review.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

The only noises which could be heard in the living room were a distant clock ticking and the uneven breathing of the four occupants.

Three eyes were focused on JJ, who was staring at the coffee table with such intensity that everyone else kept glancing at the inanimate object in case something happened.

After minutes which felt like hours, had passed, Sandy Jareau leaned forwards on the couch, attempted to catch her daughter's eye line. "Jennifer..."

"Don't." JJ whispered gently as she kept her gaze on the coffee table.

Everyone automatically flinched at the unexpected softness of the younger woman's response.

Hotch ran his hand down from the younger woman's right shoulder to her back soothingly. "JJ."

She turned to look at him before standing. "Hotch... can I talk to you, in the kitchen?"

"Sure." The Unit Chief cleared his throat and stood.

Sandy and Rossi watched the pair leave silently, neither made eye contact with the stony faced blonde agent.

Not being able to hear the conversation in the kitchen, Sandy dropped the profiler's hand that she had still been clutching and dropped her head into her palms. "Oh God, she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Rossi comforted calmly.

The Pennsylvanian middle-school receptionist shook her head knowingly. "You don't know JJ like I do. She doesn't deal with issues instead she runs from her emotions or ends up doing something spontaneous which means she has something else to focus on instead of dealing with what's really bothering her."

"JJ won't run." He replied adamantly.

Shaking her head, Sandy groaned in annoyance at herself. "She ran straight into the kitchen. I won't be surprised if she's jumping over the back yard fence right now to escape."

"Hotch won't let her run." Rossi reassured quickly.

"I should have told her the truth right from the start." She berated herself harshly.

There was a slight moment of uncertainty, before the experienced profiler responded. "Why didn't you?"

Sandy turned in her seat and frowned at the slightly older man. "JJ always knew she wasn't Martin's favourite. He was tough on her growing up but he loved her and after Ali died, they needed each other."

"From what you've told me, your husband needed JJ more than she needed him." Rossi rolled his eyes.

She scoffed a reply. "Maybe I was just being selfish. I thought JJ could keep us together as a family."

"You both placed far too much pressure on her as a little girl." The acclaimed author shook his head disapprovingly.

Sandy stood abruptly and walked to the window at the other side of the room. "You weren't there David Rossi, don't start acting like the concerned father now."

Rossi stared back despondently. "I would have been there if you came to me."

"How was I supposed to know where you were? It wasn't as if I followed your career." Sandy crossed her arms defensively. "And it works both ways."

"I didn't even know your last name, Sandra." He said coolly.

She turned sharply, focusing her attention on the darkened street outside. "JJ was well looked after, growing up. It wasn't the perfect childhood. I was depressed half the time. Her father was a stern, haunted man and her sister suffered from the worst characteristics of both of me and Marty. When we lost Ali, a part of us died with her. I retreated into myself and Marty took any job which got him out of town for months at a time. When he died, I realised how much JJ had suffered. I stepped up and became the best Mom I could be at the time."

"And JJ is an amazing person for it. I didn't mean to imply that you were a bad mom." Rossi consoled reassuringly.

"I wish I could take all credit but I was too late. JJ was an independent, mature girl long before her late teens because she had been taking care of not only herself but me for far too long."

Standing, Rossi ran his hands through his hair in attempt to keep his hands busy and not for reaching out to her. "Your relationship obviously has changed. She doesn't seem to resent you."

"Until now." She muttered solemnly.

The profiler stepped behind her and squeezed her shoulder. "Sandra, it's going to be..."

"JJ was fifteen when Marty died. At the funeral, she was the one everyone was sending their condolences too. JJ was the one comforting everyone else. They all knew. The whole town knew, I hadn't done one thing to prepare that funeral and wake." Sandy continued with a croaky voice. "I never once picked up the phone. I locked myself away and let the rest of world pass me by. My daughter did nearly everything herself. Carol, Marty's sister cornered me after the service and told me that if I didn't get my act together she was taking JJ. She was going to take my baby girl away from me."

"But she didn't." Rossi stated surely.

Tears formed in the petite woman's eyes as she tilted her head apologetically. "No, she didn't. I got a job. I moved us into a smaller house and I made sure JJ didn't go without."

"Everything is going to be okay." Rossi comforted. "Now that she knows the truth, there'll be no more lies between you both. You can have a better relationship together."

Sandy stared at him dryly. "She didn't even meet my eyes."

"JJ's just in shock. This is a big thing to try to and wrap her mind around." Rossi assessed obviously.

They remained close together by the window, watching the desolate street. Closing her eyes, Sandy breathed out shakily. "We shouldn't have kept this from her for so long."

"We can't change our mistakes." Rossi said solemnly.

Turning, Sandy looked towards the kitchen door over the taller man's shoulder. "What are they talking about in there?"

"I don't know." He answered softly.

"God, Dave. We really screwed up." Sandy placed her hands on her stomach to quell the sick feeling. "I really screwed up."

Rossi tilted his head reassuringly. "We can fix this."

"What if she doesn't want us to fix this?" Sandy asked pointedly.

**...**

**Thanks for reading, up next is the conversation in the kitchen! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read, I love hearing from you, let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch followed JJ into the kitchen, where she quickly began distracting herself by tidying up the little clutter left behind after the grown-up's ice cream sundaes, that they had made once the boys had gone to bed.

Placing the spoons into the sink, the blonde FBI agent rested her palms against the cool bench and closed her eyes tightly. "Who does that?"

Hotch frowned as he hovered in the doorway. "What?"

She turned slowly, attempting to keep her gaze off of his concerned expression. "Who just randomly shows up on their kid's doorstep and drops a bombshell like that after nearly thirty five years?"

"Maybe if you let them explain the whole story..." Hotch began only to stop at the torment he could see in her glistening blue eyes.

JJ shook her head determinedly. "No, I can't."

"JJ, they've kept this to themselves for a while now, they obviously feel like now is the right time to tell you, if you only give them a chance." Hotch bargained weakly.

"How can I even be sure she's telling the truth? How does Rossi know for sure? She obviously wasn't that careful thirty five years ago. How can she know for sure?" JJ reasoned tersely.

Hotch waited a beat before stepping further into the room, to stand in front of his petite colleague. "That's something you need to ask her."

JJ looked away from his dark stare, biting her lip to keep the tears which threatened below the surface to fall. "She lied to me. She made me think..."

"What?" Hotch prompted quietly.

She shrugged slightly. "My Dad, my real Dad, was a good man but he was tough... He, erm, he pushed me away a lot and I always thought it was because of my sister... He loved her so much..."

"And he loved you just as much." He comforted knowingly.

JJ shook her head adamantly. "He obviously didn't because he knew I wasn't really his."

Hotch raised his hands so they rested on her shoulders, forcing JJ to meet his eyes. "This is a huge shock for you and right now, you have all kinds of questions and beliefs going through your head. You need to deal with this but it'll take time. Let them explain to you. Let them talk so you can make sense of everything."

"Aaron, this is all just really screwed up." JJ mumbled as she fell into his waiting hold and pressed her face into his chest.

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and smirked. "Tell me about it."

"What am I suppose to do? Go back in there and play happy families?" JJ grumbled into his sweatshirt.

Hotch gripped the younger woman more tightly to his body. "I don't know. I'd want to talk about it. What do you want to do?"

"Yell. Scream. Shoot someone." JJ muttered with a sigh.

"I could take you to the firing range?" Hotch suggested with a smirk.

JJ pulled back suddenly and smiled. "Yes, let's go, we can sneak out the back door."

"I was kidding." Hotch replied with a raised eye. "You can't just run from this, JJ."

Scrubbing her eyes with her fingers, the single mother moaned in protest. "I can't handle both of them."

"I'll grab Jack and get Dave home." Hotch dropped his arms back to his side after JJ pulled back.

"I'm not sure if it's going to be safe to leave me alone with my mom." She pulled a face in emphasis of her distain.

He smirked at her eye roll. "I'm sure you can control yourself."

"It's me you should be worried about." JJ retorted knowingly.

The team leader placed his left hand on her arm and ran it up and down comfortingly. "Call me, at any time."

"Thanks, but you'll be seeing me at work tomorrow anyway." The younger profiler stated with a sniffle.

"Why don't you take the day off and spend some time with your mom?" He offered quietly.

"No, no thanks. I'll be in the office normal time." She answered confidently.

"JJ, you need time to deal with this." The Unit Chief sighed at her stubbornness.

"I know. Thanks for staying and not leaving the moment things became a dramatic soap opera." JJ giggled softly.

Hotch remained passive as they continued to hold eye contact. "You've had a tough couple of months, Jayje. I wouldn't have gone anywhere when you needed me."

JJ smiled thinly as she placed one of her palms onto the centre of his chest. "You've done too much for me lately."

"What are friends for?" Hotch countered.

She met his eyes with a smirk. "Getting men, who claim to be my biological father, out of my house?"

Hotch chuckled lowly. "I'll get right on that."

They hugged briefly before Hotch exited the room leaving JJ alone. Several minutes later, Hotch appeared in the living room, with a sleeping Jack in his arms after observing that JJ was still in the kitchen from the hallway.

Entering the living room he saw Sandy and Rossi were standing at the window, Rossi's hands rubbing Sandy's tense shoulder muscles soothingly.

Hotch cleared his throat and raised his eye in curiosity at their guilty expressions.

Sandy stepped towards the tall man with a pained look in her eyes. "How is she?"

"She's... confused. Dave, I'm leaving. Why don't you come with me and give JJ and Sandy a chance to talk?"

Rossi nodded, instantly grateful that Hotch stepped out of the room to say goodbye to JJ, so he could say goodbye to Sandy. "Call me, anytime."

"Of course." She smiled thankfully.

"You'll come and see me before you leave?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, we will need to talk to JJ together, at some point." Sandy sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Ready?" Hotch interrupted their embrace awkwardly.

Sandy pulled back first, drying her eyes with her hand and allowing the profiler to move. "I'm coming."

Hotch caught Rossi's hesitance as they stood in the hallway, his gaze lingering on the kitchen doorway, where JJ was sitting alone and deep in thought, on the kitchen bench. "Leave her, Dave."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed!**

**Happy Bank Holiday if you're in England and or Wales, hi everyone else! Let me know what you think.**

...

Sandy Jareau braced herself as she listened to the front door close and watched the two men get into their separate cars from her frozen stance, next to the window.

The house was deathly silent and she was not looking forward to the next conversation she knew was inevitable.

Gaining confidence from the fact that so far there had been no raised voices, Sandy slowly made her way to the kitchen's doorway.

JJ sat on the bench at the far side of the room, swinging her feet off the edge.

Sandy leaned against the door fame and smiled warmly. "When you were a teenager and I found you sitting like that in the kitchen, it usually meant boy trouble."

The younger Jareau smiled weakly. "I need time to think."

"I know, but you really need to understand some things." Her mom began, hearing no objections, she edged further into the room. "I was unhappy..."

"You think I don't know about your affairs or Dad's?" JJ raised an eye in disbelief. "We lived in a really small town, Mom."

Sandy swallowed regretfully. "I'm so sorry, Jenny bear."

"Don't Mom. This can't be fixed with an apology." JJ's eyes scrunched with emotion.

"I know that but I need you to know that what happened with Dave and I, while immoral, I never regretted it. I got you." She stressed pleadingly while slowly walking towards her daughter.

JJ stopped her progress with a stern look. "Mom, it's not that you slept with him thirty odd years ago, it's that you lied for all that time. It's that Dad lied to me and Rossi."

"Your Dad can't be blamed in this Jennifer. He could have left us the moment he found out." Sandy froze on the spot under her scrutinising glare.

The daughter stared back unsurely. "Why didn't he?"

"Because, he loved us." She answered back simply.

JJ tsked disbelievingly. "He loved Alison."

"Yes he did and I know for a long time, he favoured her and I let him, because I felt guilty. But you have to believe that no matter what, Martin Jareau loved you and he was your father." Sandy said warmly.

Taking a fortifying breath, the younger Jareau held her Mom's watery eyes. "But he wasn't, was he?"

"Marty really loved you, honey." Sandy entwined her fingers below her chin. "When I told him I was pregnant, he was upset, of course he was but the moment he held you, you were his."

JJ met her mom's eyes solemnly. "You're sure he wasn't... my dad?"

The matriarch sighed in heartfelt and shook her head. "JJ, when your Dad came home he was a different man. We were having a lot of troubles before then and while he was away. We just weren't compatible anymore. We hadn't seen each other in months because of his deployment and then we he was discharged he was distant. We hadn't been with each other in over a year, so yes, I'm sure he's not your father."

"There was no one else, other than Rossi?" JJ asked shakily.

Sandy shook her head slowly. "No, not at that time. I was a mess back then but sleeping with another man the day before my husband returned from a year long deployment, I knew I screwed up. I blamed Martin for my loneliness, for all our struggles and for my feelings of worthlessness. I wanted to get back at him for what he put me through..."

"And you found the biggest punishment of all right?" JJ stated harshly. "Me?"

"When we lost Alison, you were his lifeline." Sandy inched forwards slowly.

"BECAUSE HE HAD NO-ONE ELSE!" The profiler yelled in reply, before quickly composing herself. "You weren't there for either of us, our friends and neighbours turned their backs on us because they blamed us for precious Ali's death. Dad was devastated and no one else stepped up to help him."

Sandy flinched at the mention of her eldest daughter's name. "Jennifer, I get that your angry."

"Damn right I'm angry, Mom." JJ retorted harshly.

"You want to punish me, right? You want to blame me for everything bad that ever happened to you growing up?" Sandy started with her own anger. "Fine, go ahead. Marty not accepting you as his was my fault, okay, he shunned you to get back at me. Ali's death was also my fault, I was such a bitch that I drove her to suicide and while we're at it, I forced your Dad to go drinking the night he crashed the car. Why stop there, the reason you couldn't afford college was because I was too lazy to get a second job so I forced you to work and partake in soccer to help with the bills."

The former liaison rolled her eyes. "Mom, stop the dramatics."

"What do you want me to say, Jennifer?" Sandy asked expecting no reply. "What can I do to make it all better?"

"Nothing. You can't do anything." JJ answered truthfully.

Pulling out a stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, Sandy faced the stool opposite where her daughter sat and leaned against it. "I messed up. Marty and I had Ali when we were kids ourselves. For the first five years we were married, he was gone for over three of them. I wanted to piss him off as much as he had me, so I went out and got drunk and flirted with a funny, attentive guy. I never meant to sleep with him but sometimes these things just happen."

"Why not tell me?" JJ asked in exasperation.

"I know it was hard for you, growing up in East Alleghany, especially after you sister died. I wasn't much help either. I didn't want you to feel any more let down than you already did." Sandy explained softly.

"I deserved to know the truth." JJ stressed.

"I know." She frowned solemnly.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the mother and daughter.

Neither made eye contact when JJ finally spoke again. "How long has Rossi known?"

Sandy groaned her protest. "This isn't really his fault either, sweetheart."

JJ raised her hand to stop her. "How long has he known?"

"When you introduced us after Henry was born, it was the first time I'd seen him in thirty years. He had no idea who I was." Sandy explained slowly. "He didn't know my last name, when we met in that bar all those years ago and I've certainly changed in that time."

"Mom, how long has he known?" JJ urged in frustration.

The elder Jareau closed her eyes and hummed comfortingly to herself. "Do you remember when you had decided to go back to the BAU and you and Will were having a difficult time?"

She thought momentarily before nodding. "You came down to visit and babysit Henry for us."

"Dave stopped by to drop off some textbooks when you and Will were out for date night." Sandy expanded. "It was one of the first times he must have been in your house because he was looking around the room as though it was a strange land."

JJ mumbled under breath. "He was probably admiring my lack of domestic skills."

"He picked up the photo you have framed of the four of us when you were a baby." Sandy smiled thinly. "He recognised me, then."

Taking her daughter's silence as encouragement, she cleared her throat and went on. "It wasn't instant. He just knew we had met before, but he couldn't place me."

"So when did you tell him?" JJ asked croakily.

Sandy brushed away a tear before continuing. "A few weeks later, he showed up on my doorstep. You'd returned properly to the BAU by then. He remembered the bar and he wanted to know if I had ever told you about us."

"And what did you say?" JJ prompted hesitantly.

"Nothing. All he wanted to know was whether or not I told you about us. When he saw the same photo you have of us on my mantle piece, he asked how old you were in it. He thought you were Ali." She smiled weakly in recognition of her daughters close looks.

Steeling her expression, JJ sighed. "He's known for over two years?"

"Dave looked at me and asked me point blank, whether there was a possibility that you were his." She looked away not being able to handle her daughter's hurt expression. "I couldn't keep it to myself anymore."

"I'm going to call you a cab, to take you back to the hotel." JJ announced suddenly.

Shaking her head, Sandy stood, closing the space between them to grab her child's hands pleadingly. "JJ, sweetheart, please just let me answer more of your questions."

"I've heard enough for tonight." The profiler responded exhaustively.

Her mother sniffled sadly. "Sweetheart, please."

"I'm tired, Mom." JJ bit her lower lip and removed her hands from her mom's hold. "Please just go."

...

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi I love hearing from you, let me know what you think.**

...

The single mom had taken her young son to school and listened all morning to his nonsensical chatter before making the stop and start journey to her work. Arriving at the BAU, JJ closed the door of her car, hoping to make a run for the Bureau's lobby without any interference from anyone she knew.

The previous evening, her mother had left quickly and without further words, leaving the profiler to a restless night's sleep.

JJ yawned as she made it through security without any issues and smiled thinly at the few familiar faces waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor. As the doors opened to an empty compartment, she let out a breath of relief, not realising that she had been holding it since she entered the building.

After walking into the small silver box, JJ's small smile of success disappeared at the sight of two BAU colleagues following her into the lift.

"Good morning JJ." Morgan beamed brightly, allowing Rossi to step into the busy lift ahead of him.

Rossi's expression was apologetic as they crammed into the busy, but small space. "JJ, I..."

"Agent Rossi." JJ cut him off abruptly.

Morgan glanced between the pair in intrigue, whilst ignoring the rest of the compartment. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Derek." JJ replied tersely.

Morgan pursed his lips in amusement. "Got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning, JJ?"

"Morgan, leave her alone." Rossi reprimanded quietly.

JJ scoffed at his remarks causing the few agents inside the elevator to look at the blonde woman. She glared back and sighed.

A couple of agents exited at different floors before the BAU, causing a painstakingly slow journey, up to the twelfth floor.

Morgan stepped out first, followed by JJ, who attempted to stride ahead into the bullpen. Rossi quickly grabbed her arm, causing the three agents to freeze in the BAU's lobby entrance.

"Let go of me, Rossi." JJ grumbled through gritted teeth.

Rossi lessened his grip but kept a hold of her arm. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't. Now let go." JJ tried to squirm free in annoyance.

Morgan stepped forwards and removed Rossi's hand deftly. "What the hell, man?"

Rossi looked up to the younger male profiler angrily before softening his gaze on JJ. "I'm sorry. I just need to explain..."

"There is nothing to explain, David Rossi. Leave me alone." JJ turned on her heel leaving the two men at the glass doors.

Morgan stood in front of the experienced profiler to stop his progression into the bullpen as JJ entered their Unit Chief's office unannounced.

Hotch looked up from his paperwork as the door closed with a bang.

JJ paced the small office with a scowl on her face. "That man, needs to stay out of my way. Two years. Over two years he's known and hasn't said anything. My mother knows that we've worked together, what six years, and not once, not once did she say anything to me. Then just now, he acts like he has a right too..."

"JJ, take a breath." Hotch urged quickly.

Stopping in front of the supervisor's desk, JJ ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think I would be so angry."

"I get it. You feel betrayed. Did you and your Mom have a good talk?" He asked, guessing the answer from her silence.

Hesitantly pulling the guest seat back, JJ mumbled guiltily as she sat down. "I kicked her out."

"Maybe you should try again." The profiler pushed once more.

"It's not that I don't want answers," she began with a deep breath, "it's that I'm afraid."

Hotch rested his head back onto his chair back and sighed. "I've known David Rossi for many years and he's a good man JJ. You know that. He's nothing to be afraid of."

"Everything will change if he is my biological father. Not just here at work but my memories, my past and there'll be changes for the future." She stared blankly at her hands in her lap.

The father of one nodded understandingly. "But, Dave has a right to know his daughter and grandson, JJ."

"I don't even know where to begin. He's been a work colleague for so long. I don't know how I'm supposed to process the idea that we might be related never mind the fact that he might be my father." JJ expanded slowly.

Hotch raised an eye at her carefully chose words. "You're still not sure whether or not they're telling the truth?"

She shook her head slowly. "A part of my thinks it's all a big practical joke. Another part of me knows that Sandra Jareau isn't perfect, how can any of us be sure that she's right about this."

"JJ, I'm thinking this is something she's certain of." The supervisor cocked his head to the side observantly.

"You would think." JJ scoffed lightly.

Hotch stood and moved around to the front of his desk, so they were inches apart. "There are ways of finding out. You could ask Rossi for a paternity test."

"But then I'll know for sure." She replied meekly.

Hotch chuckled dryly. "That's the purpose, JJ."

She bit her lower lip nervously. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Hotch smiled down appreciatively. "I'll do my best to keep you both separated today, but I don't want to think that this is going to cause a serious rift within the team."

"Oh, please Hotch, every single person on this team has Daddy issues." JJ smirked.

He nodded knowingly. "Yes, but we don't have to work with our father's."

"If, he even is my father." JJ muttered under her breath.

She stood, stealing herself to get through the rest of the day. Before she made it to the door, Hotch called her name causing her to falter. "JJ, I'm trying not taking sides on this. Rossi is one of my oldest friends but I care about you... a lot and I want you to know I'm always here for you."

"I appreciate that." JJ replied with a grateful smile.

Hotch moved back around his desk to his chair. "He deserves a chance to talk to you JJ, so does your Mom."

Opening the door, the younger profiler looked down at the bustling bullpen and sighed. "Yeah, well, you said it yourself, give me some time."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi, thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read, let me know what you think. **

...

Two days later, the team were heading back to Virginia from a case in Iowa on the Bureau hired jet. Morgan was sleeping soundly on the couch. Garcia, Reid and the newest team member, Alex Blake, were playing chess at one end of the plane, while Rossi stood in the kitchenette.

JJ and Hotch were sitting in the two seats, going over the team's reports off of the last case. After they finished signing the last form, Hotch caught JJ's tired gaze and smiled warmly. "Thanks for helping out, I appreciate you doing this, it's not necessarily in your contract anymore."

"No, but we might as well utilise my paper work skills from time to time." JJ smirked casing him to laugh lightly.

Hotch rubbed his eyes in exhaustion before watching her stretch out in the seat. "I know it's none of my business, but you've perfected the art of avoidance and the team have noticed."

"What am I supposed to say to him?" JJ asked in a whisper.

He shrugged his shoulders unsurely. "It's up to you. Dave's going to give you all the space you need to deal with this."

"You've spoken to him?" JJ raised an inquisitive eye.

Hotch nodded slowly. "JJ, you need to talk to him. It will help the both of you."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Aaron..."

"There's no time like the present Jayje." Hotch tilted his head towards the small kitchenette behind him and gave her an encouraging look.

JJ groaned softly before standing reluctantly, and moving towards where Rossi was hovering. The rest of the cabin went silent as they noticed the pair making eye contact for the first time in two, very long days.

Rossi stiffened tensely as he watched out of the corner of his eye, while JJ hesitantly walked along the cabin to his side.

Clearing her throat, the blonde agent lowered her eyes to the counter top unsurely. "Can I have a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." He smiled gratefully, instantly reaching for the coffee mug that the younger woman favoured and poured then passed it over to her.

JJ sipped before nodding thanks. "So..."

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did on Thursday. I just wanted to talk." Rossi struggled to put the coffee pot back then cringed at his sudden awkwardness.

"I know." She stated apologetically.

Leaning against the kitchenette counter, the experienced profiler looked down into the aisle to see if anyone was in hearing distance. "Sandra said that you refuse to talk to her about the, erm, unexpected news."

"I need time to adjust." JJ retorted quickly before putting her coffee cup down onto the bench. "Wait, you've talked to my Mom?"

Rossi closed his eyes regretfully. "We've been talking a lot lately."

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" The petite blonde asked forcefully.

He stuttered looking for the right answer. "Ww.. we're just..."

"What?" JJ pushed with urgency.

"We're trying to support each other through a situation which is difficult for all of us. There's nothing going on between us." He replied lowly.

JJ looked away from his weary expression. "There doesn't have to any type of situation."

"JJ, you're my daughter." Rossi whispered coarsely.

She held up a hand to stop his words. "Rossi, don't please, this is the last thing I wanted. I'm still in shock."

The male profiler looked down at the younger woman suspiciously. "Do you hate me?"

"No, no, I don't hate you." JJ inhaled deeply to steady her nerves. "I just want us to stop talking about the fact that my whole life has been upturned because of something my Mom says is true, thirty five years after the fact."

"Yours isn't the only life that has been 'upturned', as you say." He retorted dryly.

JJ raised an unappreciative eye. "You've had two years to process this, not three days."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, there was never going to be a good time." Rossi reasoned apologetically.

"Right, you couldn't tell me that you had suspicions all those years ago when you met my Mom after Henry was born, neither could you say anything when you were helping me train to be a profiler, or when you organised my wedding." JJ ran a hand through her curled hair. "God forbid you said anything when Henry was sick and we were all camped out at the hospital. How about when I got promoted up a grade and you threw me a dinner, or any team dinners for that matter. You obviously couldn't tell me when you we were talking last week about my separation from Will or hell, any time at work in the last two years."

Rossi looked up from the smaller woman to the cabin where his five colleagues were failing to hide their interest in the conversation going on at the front of the plane. "I'm sorry. I don't know how many more times, your mother and I can apologise."

"I don't want your apologies." She mumbled in response.

"What do you want?" He questioned slowly.

JJ met his eyes confidently. "I want a paternity test."

"JJ..."

She stared at him unflinchingly. "I don't want us to talk about this again until we know for sure."

"I do know for sure." Rossi retorted swiftly.

"I want a paternity test." JJ repeated before taking a few steps past him to the small bathroom.

Sighing at the sight of the closed door, the senior agent poured the remainder of his coffee down the sink and turned to the main cabin area where the rest of the team were staring at him curiously.

...

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still has interest in this story. For the next few chapters, there will be more focus on JJ and Rossi and the paternity situation but eventually there will be JJ/Hotch and even a romance for Rossi.**

**As always, I love hearing from you, so let me know what you think!**

...

Rossi watched as JJ hurried out of the bullpen without a backwards glance to her concerned albeit curious colleagues.

The rest of plane journey home had suffered from awkward silence, as JJ remained distant from the rest of the team in the cabin, and he sulked quietly isolated at the front of the plane.

The team knew something was going on but no-one dared ask either of their friends who were so clearly keeping their distance not only from each other but everyone else.

Defeated as JJ left sight, the profiler sat behind his desk in a slump.

If he were honest with himself, he had studiously avoided thinking about this stage after the revelation of the big secret. Sandra had pleaded with him two years earlier, not to tell their daughter the truth then over the span of twenty four hours, the truth was out.

Rossi tapped his fingers over the wooden desktop and sighed. What did he expect?

A warm, happy embrace which turned into an instant family?

No, he got exactly what he deserved. Everything was still the same, the guilt was still boiling away in the pit of his stomach, only now JJ, a former valued friend, knew the truth and she wasn't talking to him.

A light tap on the door turned his attention to tieless Unit Chief. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Rossi replied with a sigh of dejection. "JJ, wants a paternity test."

"She needs it for acceptance, Dave." Hotch confirmed quietly, as he stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him

Rossi waited for his friend to sit before speaking. "Sandra isn't lying."

"Okay then. I believe JJ knows that not everything her mother says is a lie but her uncertainty is still going to be there until she sees the results for herself." The younger profiler said optimistically.

"I never meant for things to get this complicated. JJ wasn't supposed to find out." Rossi scrubbed his face roughly with the palm of his hand.

Hotch raised an eye in curiosity. "Why tell her now then?"

"It was Sandra's decision. It always was." He answered despondently.

"Do you have feelings for Sandy Jareau?" The Unit Chief asked directly.

"No." Rossi retorted instantly. "She was a one night stand, nearly thirty six years ago. I didn't know she was married, or hell, even her surname. I didn't care. If she never told me the truth, I would never have known I have a daughter."

"Dave can you be sure Sandy is telling the truth?" Hotch asked inquisitively.

He replied with a confident nod. "Yes."

"Give JJ her paternity test, for both of your sakes." The concerned profiler stated conclusively.

Reluctantly nodding, Rossi ventured into his bottom desk drawer and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of half drunk scotch. He poured two fingers of the luxurious liquor into both tumblers and passed on over to the visiting agent.

Eyeing the younger man during a prolonged silence, the acclaimed author licked his lips free of the expensive scotch. "You've been spending a lot of time with JJ and Henry lately?"

"What are you getting at?" Hotch's expression became hesitant.

Rossi placed the heavy glass onto the desk and shook his head slowly. "She's still married Aaron."

Hotch crossed his legs and met the older man's eyes confidently. "You're not her father yet, Rossi, so don't go there."

"Do you have feelings for JJ?" The greying man asked bluntly.

"Dave." A warning growl escaped the younger man's throat.

Rossi straightened innocently in his seat and smiled thinly. "What? You can ask me those questions but I can't ask you?"

"We're friends. We have been for the last nine and a half years. This year has been difficult for JJ, she needs her friends. I can relate to her situation and our kids enjoy the company." Hotch shrugged his shoulders softly.

"Right, you're both friends." He retorted disbelievingly.

"Will and JJ are over. He made his decision the day he moved out of the house and JJ has come to terms with everything that has happened. I'm not trying to come between them, I'm trying to be there for my friend." Hotch sighed in heartfelt. "They lost a baby and they reacted differently, Will worked more and JJ avoided talking about it. You should know what kind of strain that puts on a newly married couple."

"Don't bring James into this, Aaron." Rossi muttered harshly.

Closing his eyes, the single father widened his eyes sympathetically. "Listen, Dave, I know this is difficult for you. I don't want this to come between us. I care about JJ and I care about you, all I want is what is best for both of you."

"All I want is what's best for her." He admitted quietly.

Hotch smiled warmly before taking a sip of the scotch. "I know."

"How is she dealing with it all?" Rossi inquired timidly.

The profiler tilted his head slightly. "I think she's still in shock..."

Rossi interjected quickly. "I'm not talking about the paternity issue, I'm asking about the whole Will situation."

"JJ feels like a failure. She nearly lost Henry after the last seizure and in turn lost her unborn baby through the stress, a baby she didn't even know she was carrying. Her marriage is crumbling and now she's struggling to be a single mom all the while dealing with the fact that her life and memories are complete lies." Hotch answered with a slight grimace.

Running his hands over his face, Rossi swore quietly under his breath. "She's always so put together."

Hotch smiled knowingly. "JJ's strong but she's human, Dave."

"How do I help her?" Rossi asked keeping his eye locked on the dark amber liquid in his glass.

"Give her space and the paternity test. It's that simple." The Unit Chief replied instantly, all the while silently assessing the older agent's state of mind.

Rossi met his friends' concerned gaze and strained a pained expression. "You'll look after her?"

"Of course." Hotch nodded once, his smile returning warmly, providing Rossi some sense of comfort.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed!**

**This chapters a bit longer than the last few and there's also a bit of a gap between this chapter and the previous but only by two weeks or so, it's just so I can move the story forwards.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ watched over her son's shoulder as he carefully wrote the three new words he had learned in school in his new notebook.

Kissing the top of his head, the single mom smiled brightly down at her focused son. "Wow, aren't you a clever big boy."

"Q-U-E-E-N." Henry spelt out loud once he finished writing.

"Good job, buddy." JJ praised with another kiss on the top of his head.

A knock on the door, dragged the profiler's attention away from her chatty son. Leaving Henry at the kitchen table, JJ jogged down the hallway, calling out to the visitor. "Give me a minute!"

Looking through the peephole, the blonde agent paused slightly before opening the door. "Will."

"Hey, do you have time for me to come in for a coffee?" Will asked with a crooked smile.

JJ stepped aside and pointed to the kitchen. Following her husband through her house, she watched the father and son hug and chat amongst themselves, while she made drinks for the three of them.

As she passed the full coffee mug over to Will, he kissed his son's head and smiled. "Henry, I gotta talk to your mom. Are you going to be fine here, while we go into the living room?"

"Okay." Henry smiled sadly as his attention turned to the work in front of them.

JJ patted her son's shoulder. "We're right through there buddy, I'll leave the door open."

"Kay, mama." Henry continued to write, oblivious to the adults leaving the room.

JJ followed Will into the living room, watching where he sat so she could keep some distance between them. "What's going on Will? I thought you were working days, this week?"

"I got switched to night shift yesterday." He answered with a slight shrug before sipping on his coffee.

Leaning back on the couch, JJ frowned at his wandering gaze. "Is everything alright?"

"I got the team leader position for the drug bust operation." The detective revealed with a small, proud smile.

JJ met his eyes with genuine happiness. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, well, my schedule is going to be a little hectic for some time, so I won't be able to take Henry for a while." He stated slowly. "I know you've got work too."

"I'll figure something out." JJ shrugged her shoulders.

"It'll only be for a few months, while the team gets settled and we get into the case." Will reassured confidently.

The profiler nodded once. "It's fine. Congratulations on the new job."

"That's all you're going to say?" He retorted in disbelief. "JJ, I just told you I won't be a part of our son's life for a few months, that you're going to have to reorganise your work schedule again, and you're fine with it?"

JJ inhaled slowly. "I want nothing more than you to be a consistent part of our son's life, but what do you want me to do Will? Yell? Start an argument? I've been rolling with the punches for the last few months. Henry will be fine, I'll see to his every need, because I'm his mom and moms are supposed to do everything humanly possible so their child is happy and healthy."

"I'm not trying to question you as a mom, Jayje." Will cocked his head to the side apologetically.

"I know." JJ bit her lip beneath her teeth.

Will sighed at her distant behaviour. A few moments passed with JJ silent and avoiding his eye line. Not being able to cope with the silence, the slightly older man breathed out slowly. "I went to see my lawyer this morning."

"Oh?" She raised an eye in sudden disbelief at the turn in direction of the conversation.

"I've signed the papers. Your lawyer will be getting them any day now." Will announced hesitantly.

JJ sighed quietly. "Okay."

Her gaze became cold as her thoughts internalised, while the newly single mother already began strategising her next move.

"JJ, we've been civil so far..." He began but was quickly cut off by her raised hand.

"That's not going to change, Will. I'm just stressed. I'm happy for you with your new job. You're moving on, as you should." JJ stood after placing her coffee cup onto the table that separated the couple. "I'll get the papers back to you as soon as I can."

"This is separation has happened quickly between us, I don't want you to feel rushed." He consoled softly.

"As long as the papers have what we agreed on them, they'll be back to your lawyer by the end of the week." She stated as a matter of fact.

When Will had moved out of their old home, they agreed that they'd have joint custody of Henry with JJ acting as primary guardian. That hadn't changed in the year or so that they'd been a part but it had been some adjustment. Everything else material wise, including the sale of their former house, was shared equally or returned to the rightful owner, before Will had even filed for divorce.

"JJ, please, stop for a moment. This doesn't have to be awkward. I want us to be at least friends, for Henry's sake." He implored with wide eyes as she moved slowly around the room.

JJ tilted her head sideways. "I have enough friends, Will."

Will sighed in heartfelt before standing. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." She answered with a shrug of indifference.

The newly promoted detective followed his soon to be ex-wife into the kitchen where their son was happily colouring in the front of his new notebook. "How's everything going with Rossi and your mom?"

"We get the results later on today." JJ replied with a small grimace.

"That was quick." He raised his eyes in disbelief.

JJ rested against the kitchen bench at the other side of the room. "Rossi paid an exuberant amount for express service."

"What are you going to do if he is your father?" Will asked while pulling Henry onto his lap after sitting next to the young boy.

JJ smiled thinly at Henry's disinterested expression of their conversation. "I don't know."

"You would never keep this little tyke away from me." The father tickled his son briefly, causing them all to giggle.

"So?"

Will groaned softly. "Rossi doesn't deserve to be kept away from his daughter, even if she is a stubborn, pain in the ass with serious commitment issues."

"I don't have commitment issues Will." JJ retorted confidently.

"No?"

She smiled thinly. "No, I was totally committed to you."

"Then maybe I was the one with the issues." He reminisced silently.

"I never said I didn't have issues." JJ scoffed. "But yeah, you had issues too."

They grinned at each other momentarily before Will broke the harmony. "Are we sure divorce is the way to go, it seems so permanent?"

"That's what we decided and I think it was the right choice." She laughed sadly.

The Southern detective frowned. "You do?"

"Will, you're happier now than you've been in a long time." JJ replied knowingly.

"You made me happy." He revealed in a whisper.

"Same, here." JJ looked down at the floor dejectedly. "But we don't anymore, do we?"

"Maybe we could have tried harder?" Will sighed.

"Do you really believe that?" The profiler asked sceptically. "Because I don't think I have any more fight left in me."

"JAYJAY!" Jack tumbled into the room from the hallway, running straight to the blonde agent for a quick hug before turning to Henry who had wiggled off his dad's lap. "Can I take Henry upstairs to get his toys for tonight?"

JJ smiled brightly and kissed the top of the little boy's head. "Sure, but try and leave the room in some state of normalcy rather than a bombsite."

"Okay JJ, I promise." Jack told hold of the younger boys hand and led him towards the doorway.

Will cleared his throat as he leaned back on his seat and ruffled his son's hair. "Bye buddy."

"Bye Daddy." Henry waved distractedly. "Hi Hotch!"

"Sorry about that, Jack ran ahead of me." Hotch apologised after hugging Henry quickly and watching the two boys run towards the stairs. Spotting the other man at the kitchen table, the Unit Chief, smiled welcomingly. "Oh hello, Will."

"Hotch." The detective nodded in response.

The two men stared at each other awkwardly for a few slow minutes, before JJ placed her coffee cup onto the counter. "Hotch is driving us to Rossi's."

"I see." Will stood slowly and extended a hand towards the older man. "Thanks, for everything."

"I would do anything to make JJ and Henry's lives a little easier. It's been a tough couple months." Hotch smiled thinly while his eyes glared into the younger detective.

"I know and I appreciate everything you're doing... for my family." Will smiled, overly friendly in response.

JJ coughed loudly and stepped forwards slightly. "Well I should go and finish getting ready."

"Of course. Is it okay if I take Henry tomorrow, so I can talk to him about everything?" Will asked hopefully.

JJ nodded slowly. "Sure, but we probably won't be back till around lunch."

Will raised an eye in surprise. "You're staying at Rossi's? Won't that be awkward?"

"Erm, no." JJ glanced over to her colleague, knowing how it could sound to her soon to be ex-husband that she was spending yet another night in her boss's spare room rather than being alone with their son in her new home.

Hotch caught the questioning look on the Louisianan's face. "My place is closer, so it'll be a shorter drive tonight."

"I see." The three adults hovered awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of who should make the first move.

Hotch caught JJ's eye and smirked. "I could do with a coffee."

"Great, I'll make you one." JJ straightened with a grin.

"No, I can do it. You should go and get ready for tonight." The elder profiler instructed nonchalantly.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Will stated with a nod.

JJ rested her hand on Hotch's arm and squeezed, as he moved around the room to make his coffee, before she turned to Will. "Okay then, I'll walk you out."

There was yet another awkward moment between the married couple at the door before Will left with a less than enthusiastic smile. "So, you and Hotch?"

"Are friends, Will, you know that." JJ replied quickly.

"Okay... good luck with those results, we'll talk tomorrow?" He asked as he kissed her cheek before leaving the small suburban home.

JJ watched her ex wander to his car before closing the door and beginning her preparations for the evening she had been dreading for the last few weeks.

...

**(A little JJ/Hotch chapter up next before the paternity test results) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimed!**

**10 chapters in, here's a little recap.**

**So Far:**

**Rossi and Sandy Jareau, JJ's mom, showed up on JJ's doorstep to announce that JJ's biological father is David Rossi and not her presumed dad, Marty Jareau, whom a teenage JJ, had a tumultuous relationship with. JJ and her mom had some issues when she was a child, especially after her sister's death but they'd overcome that after Marty's death until now. JJ's still not 100% convinced that Rossi's her father so she asked for a paternity test.**

**Will and JJ are in the middle of the divorce process after they'd drifted apart. The couple had already been having difficulties when Henry became sick after another seizure which put him into a coma for a little while, JJ suffered a miscarriage under the stress and Will moved out. Hotch and JJ are becoming closer but are still friends at the moment and the team are still a bit clueless about what's going on about everything. **

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading, let me know what you think.**

...

Before making her way upstairs to get changed and pack her go-bag, JJ wandered slowly into the kitchen where Hotch was sipping his coffee while leaning against the kitchen counter, where the blonde profiler had previously been standing.

"Hey." JJ announced her presence in the doorway, startling the older man.

Hotch smiled brightly in response. "Hi. Is everything okay with you and Will?"

Rubbing her aching neck with her arms, JJ groaned tiredly. "Where should I start?"

"I don't want to pry." Hotch added with an uncertain expression edging over his face.

Scoffing, JJ wandered around the island in the middle of the room to stand next to her senior colleague. "It's not prying when you ask, Aaron."

"Well you can tell me to shut up anytime, you know that." He retorted.

JJ smiled thankfully. "Will has a new job. He's going to be too busy to see Henry for a little while so I have to reassess my life to accommodate for the time that my son usually spends with his father, which will probably mean I'll have to go on desk duty again, oh and he signed the divorce papers so my lawyer will be sending them over any day now..."

"So you've had an uneventful day so far." Hotch summed up.

JJ fixed a cheesy grin on her face and sighed wistfully. "Followed by an uneventful evening, of finding out who my real daddy is."

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" The profiler asked in concern.

"Sure." JJ nodded unsurely. "I'm glad you're coming with me though. You've done so much for us lately and the last thing I wanted was for you to be dragged into the middle of this crazy situation."

"JJ, I want to be here for you." Hotch insisted quietly, his hand reaching over to message the petite woman's shoulder.

JJ held his warm gaze until she felt her cheeks blushing. "I should go and get my stuff together."

"I'll get the kids sorted." Hotch cleared his throat as he watched his friend pull away.

With Jack and Henry sitting happily in Henry's room, obliviously playing with the abundance of cars and trucks, the younger boy had accumulated over his five years. Hotch stepped into the hallway and stared at the master bedroom door which was slightly ajar.

Tapping hesitantly on the doorframe, he heard a small voice answer him. Hotch found JJ sitting on the edge of her bed staring into space. "JJ."

Smiling thinly, the blonde agent blinked a few times to regain her senses. "Is it time to go?"

"We have a few minutes." Hotch shrugged. Looking over the younger woman's appearance he saw for the first time how tired she truly must be. The sparkle of her bright blue eyes had darkened, she was paler than usual and much thinner than she had been six months ago, as her cream jumper hung loosely to her petite frame. "Do you want to talk?"

"No. The last thing I want to do is talk." She whispered solemnly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked gingerly.

JJ patted the space on the bed next to her and watched as her long time friend, took his seat and took her hand in his. "I really do appreciate everything you and Jack have done lately."

"I'd have been here, even if you didn't want me."

She chuckled softly. "I know."

"Besides, you were there for me when I was at my lowest." Hotch stated lowly, keeping the serenity of the peaceful bedroom.

"This year has sucked so far." JJ assessed dimly.

Rubbing circles into her palm with his thumb, Hotch nodded knowingly. "Have you talked to anyone about everything that has happened?"

"I talked to you."

The profiler frowned perceptively, they'd had many conversations over the last twelve months but they'd barely scratched the surface of the younger woman's emotions. "JJ..."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sick of thinking about everything, I don't want to have to talk as well." She interrupted defensively.

"Have you told Garcia about what's going on with Rossi?" Hotch asked purposefully.

Shaking her head, JJ loosened the grip on his hand. "I don't want to make things awkward at work."

"Promise me, that no matter what the results reveal tonight, you'll call Garcia tomorrow and tell her everything?" He stressed, wanting his friend to open up to someone emotionally, even if it wasn't him.

"_Aaron_." JJ sighed in heartfelt.

"I'm here anytime you need me, but you need to talk to someone and she's practically your sister. Besides she's worried about you. I've tried to reassure her, but I think you need her just as much as she needs you. The whole team know something is going on with you and Rossi."

"I promise that I'll call her." The blonde profiler replied with a sigh.

"Thank you." Hotch smiled warmly. "Are you ready to go?"

Inhaling deeply, JJ gave a reluctant nod of her head. "As ever as I will be."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimed!**

**I'm not a medical expert nor have I ever paid a private healthcare professional for a paternity test so who knows if this is even plausible but as you're reading fanfiction, I'm guessing you can already suspend your beliefs every now and again :P**

**Thanks everyone who is reading and reviewing, let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch had to practically drag JJ out of the car and up to the lavish hunting cabin in the middle of Little Creek woodland, where Rossi had secluded himself away, during his week off from work.

There was already two cars parked outside the stunning home, one of the vehicles was the elder profiler's jeep while the unknown sedan presumably belonged to the doctor, the elder profiler had hired.

The Unit Chief led the way into the single storey building, with the two boys tripping over his feet and JJ followed hesitantly behind.

Rossi and Sandy were waiting for the foursome in the lobby. Rossi stepped forwards smiling wearily at his long time friend. "I'm glad you could make it Aaron."

"I wouldn't miss it." Hotch shook his hand formerly.

The children oblivious to the tension, raced off into the living room upon hearing the older profiler's dog barking. Rossi smiled warmly at the boys' laughter, before meeting JJ's eyes for the first time in a week. "Hey JJ."

"Hi Rossi." JJ smiled politely and turned to give her mom a weak hug. "Hi Mom."

"Hello sweetheart." Sandy replied with a sad smile.

Silence overtook the small group. Unable to handle the awkwardness, Rossi cleared his throat loudly. "There's wine in the kitchen."

JJ smile wavered slightly. "Great. Can I get anyone anything?"

"I'll just have some water, thanks." Hotch said quietly.

"I'll come with you." Sandy added instantly.

Rossi stepped aside to let the mother and daughter pass into the kitchen before calling out to them. "And I'll let Doctor Walcott know you're here."

Rossi led Hotch into the living room where Henry and Jack were rolling around with young puppy, while JJ and Sandy moved around the kitchen, quietly pouring drinks for the four newcomers.

As JJ poured a generous glass of white wine for herself, Sandy grabbed her arm loosely and sighed. "JJ, please talk to me. You haven't returned any of my calls."

"I needed space." The younger blonde shrugged.

Sandra Jareau stiffened at her daughters' coolness. "I gave you three weeks of space and you still seem as mad as the last time I saw you."

"I not mad." JJ grumbled.

Stepping closer to her child, Sandy raised an eye not hearing her mumble. "Excuse me."

"I said, I'm not mad at you, or Rossi for that matter." The profiler assured weakly.

"You sure seem mad." The mother of two concluded.

"I'm not mad. I understand why you thought you had to lie. I get it." She added distantly.

Sandy sighed in heartfelt. "JJ, the only reason we lied... the only reason that I lied was because I wanted to protect you."

"I know. I get it. I've lied to protect others before. I acted childlike and I apologise if I hurt you." JJ met her mom's eyes confidently.

As the younger Jareau began to pull back, Sandy grabbed her daughters hand firmly. "JJ, don't do this."

"Do what?" JJ asked with wide eyes.

Sandy moaned in frustration. "Say the polite thing to get me off your back. I'm not going to back off just because you think you've said what I want to hear."

"What do you want to hear?" The agent asked in exasperation.

"I want to hear what you're feeling. I want you to talk to me." Sandy implored.

JJ bit her lower lip nervously before shaking her head. "We should go and talk to Doctor Walcott."

"_JJ_."

"Mom, I... I can't..." JJ's voice quivered as she pulled back.

The two women carried the drinks into the living area where the doctor was making small talk with Hotch and Rossi while the boys played quietly on the floor.

The drinks were passed around the room and pleasantries were made before the five adults took their seats twenty minutes late, each had pensive expressions etched into their faces.

Walcott sat on the comfortable arm chair, unconsciously implementing his authority as the expensive to hire, private doctor, while the others nervously, took the two couches that faced each other.

Hotch sat closely, next to JJ on the couch facing the fireplace, while Rossi and Sandra sat at opposite ends of the couch facing the entrance.

Rossi nodded at the Doctor to begin reciting his findings once everyone appeared settled. "Okay, let me first explain that we sent the Buccal swabs, Mr Rossi, Ms Jennifer Jareau and Ms Sandra Jareau took on the 3rd of this month, over to the independent DNA analysis company in West Virginia. No third party will have access to this information and Mr Rossi, as requested your lawyer, Mr Conchelli, has the original documents and findings. The test was done to the highest standards to produce the most accurate results. This private paternity test is not a permissible piece of evidence in a court of law but is nevertheless precise."

Dr. Walcott paused as he sat forwards in his seat. "The results came back this morning and they're conclusive. Ms Sandra Jareau and Mr David Rossi, you are indeed Ms Jennifer Jareau's biological parents."

Walcott handed Sandy, Rossi and JJ the paper results. "As you can see the test results are a 99.98% match."

"Thank you Doctor." Rossi thanked after short time staring at the DNA results.

Walcott looked around the room at the four blank faces and smiled. "Not a problem Mr Rossi. Has anyone got any questions?"

"No, I don't think so." Rossi answered for the group.

"Okay then, if at any point you do, please don't hesitate to call me. I believe you all have my number." Walcott frowned at the passive faces in the group. "I can show myself out."

"Thank you for all your help." Rossi stood and shook the doctor's hand and waited until he left the room to retake his seat.

A few more minutes of contemplative silence was quickly broken by a curious and suddenly observant Jack. "Dad is something wrong?"

Hotch smiled comfortingly at his son who was hovering by the arm of the couch. "No buddy, nothing's wrong. Why don't you tidy up, some your toys?"

"Okay." Jack jogged back over to Henry and allowed the adult to talk amongst themselves.

Sandy caught her daughter's eyes and smiled weakly. "JJ, honey, say something. Yell if you want to, just say something."

JJ breathed in slowly before taking a large gulp of her wine. "I..."

Rossi sighed at her in uncertainty. "JJ, we can't keep doing this. You need to communicate with us. I want us to have some kind of relationship. I'm not going to take Marty's place but I am going to be some kind of father to you and a grandfather to Henry."

"Dave, give her a few minutes." Hotch stated warningly, noting JJ's defeated slump in her shoulders.

"She's had three weeks to come to terms with this. We need to start talking." Rossi demanded calmly.

"I know." JJ's voice cracked as she spoke. "I know we do but I don't know what to say."

Sandy cleared her throat feeling her own emotions rise at the sight of her daughter's lost expression. "Just tell me what's going through your head right now."

"Nothing's going through my head right now." The profiler admitted quietly.

"JJ." Rossi and Sandy said in unison to stop their daughter from standing and leaving.

Undeterred by their pleas, JJ stood and placed her wine onto the side table. "I need to go. I need to get some sleep and think about everything."

"I want us to talk." Rossi stated forcefully.

Nodding, the younger agent relented reluctantly. "Will has Henry tomorrow afternoon. You can come over the house then, you know, if you're free or whatever. I can't promise anything."

Rossi smiled gratefully. "It's a start."

"Jennifer." Sandy stood as Hotch went to gather the boys from the other side of the large living room.

"Mom, I..." JJ gulped nervously. "I'll bring Henry home for Thanksgiving next month."

Sandy nodded resignedly. "Okay."

"Well that went well." Rossi sighed sarcastically as JJ ushered the boys towards the car.

...

**Thanks for reading!**

**(up next a bit more JJ/Hotch and JJ/Garcia chapter)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi everyone who is reading still. Hope this chapter explains a bit of JJ's state of mind.**

**As always, let me know what you think :D**

...

Hotch carried a sleeping Henry, who was resting his head on one of the profiler's shoulders, all the while the profiler also held the strap of JJ's go bag on the other.

JJ and Jack followed the pair, holding hands and chatting quietly as they entered the lobby of Hotch's apartment building. As they entered the elevator compartment, Jack tightened his grip on JJ's hand and tugged. "JJ?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Is Uncle Dave your dad?" He asked innocently.

Catching Hotch's wide eyes, JJ smiled warmly and looked down at the little boy who was staring at her inquisitively. "Yes sweetie he is."

Jack scrunched his face in thought. "Soooo, he's Henry's grandpa?"

"That's right." She nodded in response.

"But you've only found out tonight, that Uncle Dave's your dad?" The young boy continued his questioning as they left the elevator and walked along the corridor towards his home.

JJ raised an eye and smirked. "You heard a lot of the conversation tonight, haven't you?"

"A little." He admitted with a shrug. "Is that why you're upset, because Uncle Dave's your dad?"

JJ crouched down so she was eye level with the youngest Hotchner, while Hotch entered the apartment. "I'm not upset. I'm just a little hurt."

"Because, Uncle Dave didn't tell you sooner?" Jack deduced with ease.

The profiler smiled with praise and touched his nose with the tip of her finger. "You're a smart kid, do you know that?"

Jack beamed widely before he wrapped his arms around JJ's neck and whispered in her ear. "I hope you feel happier soon, JJ."

"Me too buddy." JJ squeezed a hug back and sat back on her heels. "But my Jack-Jack hugs always make me feel happy."

She urged Jack into the apartment where Hotch was waiting for them. The Unit Chief tilted his head encouragingly before holding his hand out to his son. "Come on buddy, time for bed."

Jack blew the blonde agent a kiss. "Night JJ."

"Goodnight Jack." She called back returning the air kiss.

Hotch smiled at their exchange. "I'll get them down for the night, you try and relax okay."

"Okay." JJ replied distantly causing the experienced agent to frown.

After the single father had managed to change a sleeping Henry without disturbing him, observed tooth-brushing duties and read a quick story, nearly twenty minutes had passed before he wandered back into his dining room, where JJ was sitting on the edge of a chair.

Seeing down at the cell phone on the table, he missed the black mascara stained tears that had run JJ's pale face. "JJ, honey you should have come and got me."

JJ bit her lower lip beneath her teeth and kept her gaze on the ground as Hotch crouched besides her. "I..."

"I'll get you a glass of water." Before he could stand, JJ wrapped her fingers around his wrist and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

Sniffling, JJ attempted to hum away her tears. "Erm... I called Garcia... She's on...hmm... her way over here."

"She is?" Hotch pulled back in surprise, resting the palms of his hands on her cheeks, using his thumbs to rid the stains on her soaked face.

JJ nodded, uncaring that her tears were no flowing uncontrollably. "I'm about to go into hysterics... I don't want to freak you out."

Hotch sighed at his friend's sudden involuntary sobbing. "JJ, you cry all you want, okay?"

Nodding, she wrapped her arms back around his neck. Hotch allowed her to cling to him as he stood them both upright and manoeuvred them into the living room and onto the couch.

JJ was wrapped in a thick navy blue throw and resting her head on Hotch's chest by time there was a soft knock on the apartment door.

Hotch gently moved JJ's head to a pillow then stood to greet their visitor. Garcia barely allowed her supervisor to open the door, before she barged in and demanded to see her best friend.

Finding JJ curled up on the couch, crying silently, the technical analyst froze and caught Hotch's concerned expression. "How long has she been like this?"

"About 15 minutes." He replied in a whisper. "I'm in the bedroom if you need me."

Garcia nodded, and waited until Hotch was out of sight before walking around the couch, to stand in the younger woman's eye line. "Hey Sunshine, what's with all the tears?"

"I'm sorry... for calling upset." JJ sobbed while attempting to lift her head off the pillow.

"That's okay, I just ran a few lights and I'm still in my slippers... Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Garcia prompted as she took Hotch's seat and rested JJ's head in her lap.

JJ sniffled and took a few deep breaths to unsuccessfully control her crying. "Everything's wrong."

"Start from the beginning." Penelope encouraged as she soothingly stroked JJ's hair.

"I nearly lost Henry. It scared me shitless. I'm a terrible mom for not spotting it sooner and I nearly lost him. He could have died." She stated with a sob.

"Oh Jayje, you're an amazing mom." The older woman reassured honestly.

JJ shook her head guiltily. "I killed my own baby."

"The miscarriage wasn't your fault, JJ." Garcia sat the sobbing woman up so they sat shoulder to shoulder. "Have you been thinking this way the entire time?"

"Pen, I stopped eating, I was stressed... It was all, my fault." JJ cried freely.

Sighing Garcia shook her head adamantly. "JJ, Henry was in an induced coma, you and Will were having difficulties, work had been one shitty case after another and you had no idea you were pregnant. The miscarriage was unavoidable at that point sweetie."

JJ bit her lip unconvinced. "I should have known. I should have..."

"JJ, no, don't do this to yourself." The analyst pleaded.

"I'm so screwed up right now. I can't handle all these feelings." The profiler attempted to explain through her sniffles.

"Look at me. Henry's fine. He's a happy little boy who's going to grow up into a healthy, strong and stable young man because of you. The miscarriage was a terrible thing to go through, you'll never forget what happened, there's always going to be what-ifs and if-onlys', but you still have Henry to think about and one day you're going to have another baby and you'll love that kid so much and it'll be so lucky to have you."

JJ composed herself slowly. Tears were still falling down her face but she had managed to control her breathing as she rested her head back onto the back of the couch and held Garcia's hand. "Will's signed the divorce papers."

"I thought you were going to go to counselling?" Garcia frowned.

Shaking her head, the single mom sighed. "I think he's dating already. We've been separated officially for six months but our marriage has practically been over for around a year and things were strained well before then. He has a new job, he's happy."

The best friend raised an unconvinced eye brow. "What about you? You're obviously not happy."

"I thought I was." JJ shrugged. "I am happy, sometimes. Being with the boys and Hotch makes me happy."

"Does he now?" Garcia smirked suggestively.

"Pen, he's our boss." JJ whispered as she looked over her shoulder to check they were alone. "I like hanging out with him. I don't have to pretend I'm fine all the time. I can just be me."

"You two have been hanging out a lot lately." Penelope pursed her lips.

The blonde profiler groaned at her friends knowingly gaze. "Hotch's been supportive."

"Of course he has." She rolled her eyes at the single mom's evasiveness.

JJ inhaled slowly before revealing the next piece of information her best friend needed to know. "Rossi's my father."

"What?"Garcia spat out in sudden surprise.

JJ scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand until they became red rimmed. "Rossi had a one night stand with my Mom thirty odd years ago. They lost contact. She had me. She told him two years ago I was his and tonight we confirmed it with a paternity test. My Dad knew, that's why he was tough on me all along."

"Oh Sugar-plum."

"I'm not mad at them for lying to me. Well I am. It just hasn't sunk in yet. I'm David Rossi's daughter." JJ sniffled back some threatening tears.

"Oh my God, this is so unreal!" Garcia exclaimed in disbelief.

"The worst thing is that I feel like I've lost my Dad all over again. It must have been so hard for him, you know, when I was growing up and he knew that I wasn't his." She sighed unsteadily. "I thought he loved my sister more because she was perfect. Straight-A student and head cheerleader that was my perfect sister, and I could never match her standards. But no, he couldn't bear looking at me because I'm the evidence of his wife's indiscretions."

"Oh JJ." Garcia stared at her long time best friend in sympathy.

"Now I have to deal with Rossi. He's my father." The profiler concluded.

The slightly older blonde shook her head slowly. "I can't believe it."

JJ closed her eyes and bemoaned. "I know stories about David Rossi that no child should know about their parents."

Garcia pulled JJ back in for a comforting hug, whispering reassuring words into her ear. Soon enough, the former liaison was fast asleep on the couch and Garcia felt exhausted.

Penelope manoeuvred off the couch, so not to disturb her best friend, and stretched her aching muscles before she wandered through the apartment to find Hotch.

"Hotch." Garcia whispered loudly as she tapped on the master bedroom door.

Hotch jumped off the bed, where he was combing through case files and opened the door. "Is everything alright?"

"She's asleep. All that talking has taken it out of her. JJ hasn't dealt with any of..." Garcia hiccupped, a sob.

Hotch placed his hand on the younger woman's shoulder comfortingly. "Are you alright?"

Garcia rested against the door frame and shook her head. "No. God, she's grieving. She's grieving for her life before constantly worrying about whether or not Henry's going to drop into another coma. She's grieving for her lost child, her marriage, even her dad."

Hotch dropped his hand and glanced down at his feet guiltily. "I know. She's had an emotional overload and she's overwhelmed. I just don't know how to help her."

"Rossi's her father?" Garcia whispered in astonishment.

The unit chief inhaled slowly. "It's unbelievable, isn't it?"

...

**Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ straightened the pillows on the couch nervously.

Hotch had drove her back to the small suburban home she newly acquired after the separation, an hour earlier in the morning after practically force feeding her pancakes.

Garcia had left Hotch's apartment sometime in the night after leaving strict instructions with the Unit Chief about their friend's breakfast, which he had been making when JJ awoke on the couch in his living room. JJ's hair was a mess and plastered to her damp face as she listened to her supervisor talk to a rambling, Henry while whisking the pancake batter.

When Hotch had realised his guest was awake attempted to hide his concern but was unsuccessful as he directed her to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. The four of them had eaten breakfast and watched some cartoons together, apart from some glances directed her way, Hotch never asked how she was or mentioned her break own the previous evening, for which she was grateful.

Picking up one of Henry's trucks off of her own living room floor, JJ smiled warmly at the effort Hotch had gone through for breakfast and even taking Henry to his father's for the day, so JJ could tidy up her own home in anticipation for Rossi's arrival.

Her cell phone buzzing dragged JJ out of her musings.

"Jareau." She answered quickly.

There was a small sigh down the receiver before a bubbly voice replied. "Good morning gumdrop. How are you today?"

"I'm alright Pen." JJ smiled thinly at her friend's worried undertone.

"I wanted to call earlier but Hotch said if I called before 12 he would make me do the next press conference." Garcia quipped.

The emotionally exhausted agent sighed. "Well I'm okay now. Thank you for everything, last night."

"JJ, I was so worried about you. I've never seen you so upset. I just want you to know I'm here and I don't want you to ever keep anything as bottled up as you have been, okay?" Penelope warned her younger friend softly.

"Okay, I'm sorry for worrying you." The mother of one apologised instantly.

"What are you doing today? Do you fancy having afternoon tea?" The eccentric San Franciscan asked with a badly executed posh British accent.

JJ giggled softly. "I wish I could but Rossi's coming over this afternoon."

"He is? That's good... right?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet." JJ stated unsurely and groaned. "What should I do? What should I say?"

"JJ, its Dave Rossi, you'll be fine." Garcia ensured with a hidden smirk.

A loud knock interrupted the conversation suddenly. Tensing, the worried profiler cleared her throat. "That must be him now."

"Call me after okay?" The analyst insisted firmly.

"I will do, bye Pen." JJ hung up the call and gripped the phone in her hand as she made her way to the front door.

Steeling herself into opening the door, JJ fixed a welcoming smile and greeted her expected visitor. "Hi."

"Hi, I brought cake." Rossi held up the box in his hand and smiled in return.

JJ's brow creased in confusion. "Cake?"

"I know a little bakery just around the corner from here, Dana's..." He paused as she nodded knowingly as they spoke same time.

"Dana's." JJ smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, Henry and I know the place well. I hope you brought an éclair."

"Along with a Custard Tart, Peach Melba and Chocolate Brownie. I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for." He answered with a cautious expression as they hovered in the doorway.

The younger profiler sensed his nerves and stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Rossi walked into the kitchen and placed the box of cakes onto the island bench. He watched in silence as JJ boiled the kettle and retrieved two plates from the cabinet.

They continued to share the odd unsure glance as they made their way into the living room with their coffees and cakes before they sat on the couch side by side.

JJ sipped her coffee before taking a bite of the éclair and humming appreciatively. "Dana's is the best."

"Yeah." Rossi agreed with a small nod as he took a bite of the Peach Melba on his plate.

JJ watched the older man out of the corner of her eye. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"JJ, I... We can talk about... whatever you want to talk about." He stuttered anxiously.

"You're the one that wanted to talk." The Pennsylvanian native raised an eye expectantly.

Rossi smiled thinly before placing his plate onto the coffee table and sitting back on the couch. "Why don't we just ask each other questions, so we can clear the air and get anything that's bothering either of us off our chest? We'll be completely honest with each other and give each other a chance to explain whatever transpires."

"Okay, I'll go first." JJ placed her plate on the floor besides her and sat back so she could see the acclaimed author. "Why didn't you tell me when you first found out?"

"It wasn't just my call. I wanted to respect your mom's wishes but if I'm completely honest, I didn't want to screw anything up concerning you. It was a shock and a part of me didn't necessarily believe that I had a child. Especially when I worked with you for so long and it burned that I didn't know I was your father for that whole time." Rossi explained truthfully.

JJ nodded slowly. "So when you said you knew I was your daughter...?"

"I knew by then, I could see my Mother's smile and my Nonna's grace in you." He answered before she could finish her question.

"It's your turn." JJ looked away distantly.

Smiling appreciatively, Rossi cleared his throat with a small cough. "What happened between you and your Mom that you can't forgive her but you invite me around here to talk?"

"I have to work with you, so I don't want things to remain as awkward as they are right now. And I can forgive my Mom, I'm just choosing not to right now." She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Why?"

JJ sighed. "I love my Mom and she sacrificed a lot for me growing up. It wasn't always perfect but she did her best for me. But there was a time, when my sister died, that we both needed each other and instead she shut herself away. She did the same when my Dad... when Marty died, and it was hard. It taught me not to rely on anyone, especially when I feel vulnerable because people let you down or they take advantage."

"I'm sorry you went through that." Rossi bit his lower lip between his teeth. "But you shouldn't shut yourself away from her out of spite."

"It's not spite, its self preservation. I can't handle any more surprises right now." JJ straightened defensively.

Rossi eyed the younger woman knowingly. "JJ, how are you, really?"

"Fine..." She exhaled slowly, sensing his scrutinising of her behaviour she tilted her head back onto the couch. "I had a little breakdown last night and freaked out Hotch and Garcia. She knows by the way."

Rossi stared at her in concern before he composed and shrugged in indifference. "The team will have to know at some point. Is there anything that I can do to make this easier for you?"

JJ shook her head slowly. "You've never really talked about you family before. Do you have a big family?"

Rossi let the younger woman's avoidance slide and answered her question promptly. "I got two older sisters and a younger brother. My folks both passed away in the 1990's a few years apart from each other. My eldest sister, Maggie lives in New Jersey with her five children and their families all live on the same street. Marie, my next sister lives in Florida with her fourth husband and step child and my brother Sal went back to Italy a few decades ago to be with his wife and her extended family."

"Are you close to them?" JJ asked curiously.

He smiled sadly. "Not as close as we used to be. They've each got their families and I concentrated on my career."

"After your Dad died, it was just you and Sandy?" Rossi asked after a few minutes of more comfortable silence passed as they ate the rest of their cakes and drank their coffees.

"My Aunt Carol moved back to East Alleghany after Dad's accident, so I had three younger cousins hanging around when I was a teenager and they're all still there along with my nieces and nephews." JJ replied with a loving smile.

"I see, that must have..." An incessant beeping from both of the cell phones disrupted their progressive conversation suddenly.

JJ reached her phone first and stood. "It's Garcia, we have a case."

"We should go in to the office then." Rossi said as he too stood.

"I can get there myself." She smiled apologetically.

"JJ." He groaned solemnly, wishing his newfound daughter wasn't so closed off.

"I have to phone Will and sort out a babysitter. I should repack my go-bag too, just in case we have to go away and I need to change so, you should go ahead without me, I don't want to keep you." She explained weakly.

"Okay." Rossi watched the younger woman awkwardly. "Just out of curiosity, what do you want the team to know about this?"

She watched as he pointed between them hesitantly. "They should know the truth, but I don't think it has to be a big deal."

"Right, I should go then." He responded disappointedly at her nonchalant answer.

JJ nodded in relief. "I'll see you at work."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimed!**

**This is chapter where the team finally find out the truth. I like writing this story but so far I still feel like these chapters are leading up to the actual story, so there's still some way to go, I hope people are still enjoying. **

**As always, let me know what you think.**

...

As JJ stepped off the elevator, Rossi was waiting for her in the lobby with a spare coffee in his hand. Seeing the surprise in her eyes, the elder profiler handed over the hot, steaming beverage and smiled welcoming. "I realise that this afternoon was a big step for you and I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh, well thanks." JJ nodded in appreciation of the coffee and led the acclaimed author into the bullpen.

Rossi stayed at the younger woman's side and kept his voice low. "I'm not expecting anything nor am I going to make demands but I would like us to get to know each other better."

JJ put her go-bag underneath her desk and straightened to meet his expectant eyes. "Then I'll try not to be a bitch about it all."

"You're not a bitch JJ, you were in shock and scared. I just don't want you to be afraid of me." He answered truthfully.

JJ bit her lower lip softly between her teeth. "If this is going to work out then we can't profile each other and you can't push me. I'm usually a reasonable person and I can adapt to changes but everything is happening all at once and I can't handle it."

"Guys, you ready for briefing?" Alex Blake appeared on the balcony outside of the briefing room with a quizzical look on her face.

Rossi cleared his throat and met his colleague's searching eyes. "We're coming."

He followed JJ into the roundtable room where the rest of the team had already congregated. Morgan exchanged looks with Reid and smirked. "So have you two made up?"

"Derek." Garcia swatted his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"What?" Morgan chuckled. "I'm not the only one who thinks something's going on between you two!"

"Let's concentrate on the case." Hotch interjected with a stern glance at the younger profiler.

Reid shifted in his seat and cleared his throat with a cough. "Morgan's not wrong, the change in dynamic between the pair of you has shifted the whole team's interrelations, which alters the effectiveness..."

Garcia stared worryingly at her best friend's neutral expression before turning to the young doctor and retorting through gritted teeth. "Reid. Shut. Up."

"What?" Reid raised his eyes innocently.

"The kid's only doing the right thing and agreeing with me, mama." Morgan added cheekily.

"Well the both of you need to stop it." Garcia snapped harshly.

"Pen, it's fine." JJ comforted as she took her seat in between Hotch and Blake.

Garcia eyed the blonde agent unsurely, judging whether the younger woman had recovered from last night or was simply faking it. "Okay."

Rossi sat next to Blake and place his coffee cup down onto the table before picking up the file in front of him. "We have a local case?"

His question went unanswered as Morgan sat forwards in his seat. "Wait, something has been going on? I've been playing with you two, I just thought Rossi had said something inappropriate or JJ was in one of her old liaison moods, but there's more, isn't there?"

Hotch watched JJ stiffen and Rossi's eyes lower to the table as he replied to the open question. "What has been going on is something personal. Why don't we concentrate on the case at hand? Garcia."

The TA clicked her remote towards the TV and composed herself. "This morning, Detective Murphy..."

"I'm sorry Baby Girl, but what happened to not keeping anymore secrets, Hotch? Something's going on and it appears that half the team are still in the dark." Interrupting once again, Morgan insisted an answer with a piercing look around the table.

The room went silent as all eyes simultaneously turned to JJ. Inhaling deeply, the profiler met her intrusive colleague's eyes and held his questioning gaze. "Rossi's my biological father, we had it confirmed yesterday. Can we get on with the case briefing now?"

"Rossi's your what?" Morgan spat out in complete surprise.

Rossi groaned loudly. "I'm JJ's biological father. There was an affair when I was in the Marines. I found out a few years ago about her paternity, JJ's only just been told. We're trying to work everything out."

"Well that was unexpected." Blake muttered with wide eyes.

"I can't believe this." Morgan exclaimed shaking his head.

"Actually JJ has some characteristics of European descendents in her appearance and looking between the two of you it's apparent that there are subtle similarities." Reid added with interest.

Morgan ran a hand over his head as he attempted to grasp the situation. "How could you have kept this to yourselves?"

"Derek, they have a right to privacy." Garcia interjected with a warning glare.

"This changes everything though." He summarised in shock.

JJ sighed in heartfelt. "Nothing has to change."

"JJ, you can't be serious, you're Agent David Rossi's daughter? You know his stature in the Bureau, in our world as a whole. There's got to be some kind of regulation against this type of work relationship too, have either of you thought about that?" Morgan asked pointedly.

Reid raised his eyes in thought. "Actually I'm not entirely sure. It's been a while since I've read through the updated rules and regulations."

"Of course it has." Morgan retorted with a look of disbelief.

Hotch cleared his throat halting further conversation. "That's enough. We have a case to be briefed. Garcia, please continue."

Garcia smiled gratefully and drew attention to the screen behind her. "Detective Murphy from MDPD called earlier asking us to look into the disappearance of Miguel Santos, a father of three from Norfolk. Santos was last seen being forced into the back of a white van outside his workplace. In his office, two of his secretaries Millie Dawksen and Francine Bache, were found with gunshot wounds to the head and the room had been trashed."

JJ shut off for the rest of the briefing, choosing to skim the file in front of her.

Everyone knew the truth now and she had no idea how she felt about it.

Relieved? Anxious? Pissed?

A mixture of emotions swirled through the young profiler's body as she sat numbly staring at the case folder in front of her.

Suddenly, sensing movement beside her, the switched off agent sat up in her seat startled by the sight her retreating team out of the room.

Rossi was the only person remaining in his seat other than JJ. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered defensively.

He raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "You seem a little dazed."

"I'm just processing." JJ stood and clutched the case file tightly against her chest. "I should get to work."

JJ exited the room and watched as Rossi left through the other door to make his way to the elevators before entering the Unit Chief's office along the balcony.

Tapping lightly on the door, JJ entered finding Hotch shuffling through some papers while simultaneously putting his coat on. "Hey JJ, how are you?"

"I'll be alright." She answered distantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry but I stopped listening back there. Where do you want me?" She asked apologetically.

He blinked quickly as he stared at her in concern. "Erm, I need you at your desk going through similar cases to see if we have a serial on our hands. Reid's going through Santos bank records and previous threats made against him while Garcia is dealing with phone and email records. Morgan and Blake have gone to the crime scene to meet with Murphy and I'm going with Dave to meet the family."

She nodded at his update. "Thanks."

"JJ, do you need to take this one off. No one will think anything of it." He offered gently as the hovered in front of each other in the middle of his office.

JJ shook her head softly. "No, I'm fine, thanks. I should get to my desk."

"How was your talk, with Rossi?" Hotch asked before the young agent could leave his presence and shut herself away behind her work.

"It went fine, we've agreed to try. I'm going to be civil." JJ replied with a small shrug.

The Unit Chief smiled in relief. "That's good."

"Yeah." JJ smiled tightly. "Let me know if you need anything."

Hotch nodded once, realising she was already out of his office as he replied. "I will do."

...

**Thanks for reading!**

**(The next chapter is a little more focused on Rossi's love life!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimed!**

**So this chapter is more Rossi centric and introduces a new pairing that I don't think I've wrote in great detail before, if I have I don't remember. **

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Rossi paced outside of the familiar office. This small, sterile room sent shivers down his spine every time he visited.

The occupant was a stone faced bitch in most people's eyes.

Hell, even in his mind she was still a ruthless, heartless politician.

But she was also intriguing, easygoing (when she wanted to be), funny and a caring mother.

The nameplate on the door read; _Erin Strauss, Section Chief, Directors office for FBI Headquarters, Quantico. _Yet Rossi mused that it should read; _Erin Strauss, Pain the Ass Ice Maiden, Love of His Life._

The experienced profiler had no idea when it happened. Nothing should have happened between them, especially after their last tryst, in the early 1990's, ended so badly. But the notorious FBI Casanova was a sucker for damsel's in distress, his last two marriages proved that. So when Erin Strauss showed up on his doorstep 18 months earlier, divorced, broken after a stint in rehab and mentally exhausted he instantly wrapped her in a hug and the rest was history.

Staring at the steel door, Rossi grimaced. He loved Erin Strauss and now she was going to kill him, if he were lucky. The alternative was almost too much to bear.

Plucking up the courage, he entered the office without knocking, to be greeted by Strauss' cool, unimpressed expression. "Yes, Agent Rossi."

"Erin, you look," he smiled brightly. "Beautiful. You look beautiful."

Touching her perfectly coifed bun, the Section Chief cleared her throat and frowned. "I got back from Geneva three weeks ago."

Rossi looked to the ground guiltily. "Yeah, erm... I'm sorry I haven't called."

"The BAU hasn't had any out of town case any longer than three days. You seem to be in good health after your week off and I haven't changed my phone number." She stated emotionless.

He sighed remorsefully. "I'm on my way to meet Hotch, to a victim's family now, so I can't stop long. Erin..."

"I'm a big girl, David. If you've lost interest, all you needed to do was say something." Strauss added distantly.

"I haven't lost interest, Erin. I love you." He admitted confidently.

"You... love me?" She exclaimed with a gasp.

"Yes." He smirked softly before pointing to the glasses she was wearing. "It's the sexy librarian look. Get's me every time."

Strauss rolled her eyes and smiled while taking her glasses off. "You're an ass."

"But you love me anyway, right?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding shyly, Erin stood slowly and moved around the immaculately tidy desk, to stand in front of the taller man. They kissed briefly before Dave wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Exhaling with a groan, Rossi tightened his grip, keeping Strauss close to him. "I have to tell you something and when I'm done I'm not so sure, how you're going to feel about me."

"What is it?" She stiffened in his arms instinctively.

He cleared his throat quickly. "I have a 35 year old daughter."

Pulling back, Strauss stared at him with wide eyes. "A daughter?"

"JJ..." Rossi said softly. "Jennifer Jareau is my daughter."

The Section Chief stood back abruptly and began to pace the small office. Minutes felt like hours as she contemplated internally. Finally, her small whisper filled the tense air. "How?"

He stalled slightly. "Back when I was in the Marines, I met JJ's mother while I was on R & R..."

"Was it love?" Strauss interrupted abruptly.

"It was drunken lust." Rossi answered with an embarrassed, red stain crossing his cheeks.

"How long have you known?" She breathed in deeply and held up her hand halting his response. "No, let me guess. You would never have thrown a work colleague, hell, even a close friend a wedding in your back yard."

Sighing, Rossi stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "When JJ came back to the BAU from the DOD, that's when Sandy told me the truth. We got it confirmed by a paternity test last week."

Strauss' eyes widened, in a mixture of shock and fury. "God David!"

"I know." He bit his lower lip to stop himself from talking further.

"How do you expect me to react to this?" She asked in exasperation.

"You react however you want to, Erin." Rossi stated gently. "I love you. I love enough to let you go if that's what you truly want because you can't forgive me, but I'm not giving up on us without a fight. I made a mistake not telling you and JJ when I first found out the truth, but I'm not going to apologise for my past transgressions, you know what I was like. I've changed Erin. I'm a one woman man now and I choose you. I hope you choose me."

"How is this even possible?" She began. "I don't get how you could have worked together so long..."

"I know. I don't believe in coincidences, Erin but everything just fell into place. JJ is my daughter and now we have to figure it all out." He tilted his head to the side as he gauged her reaction.

"Have you told her about us?" Strauss asked worriedly.

"Not yet, but I will. I wanted to talk to you first. I wanted to see if there still was an 'us'."

"You've known for over two years and you've never said anything." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I'm sorry." Rossi replied apologetically.

Strauss rested against the edge of the desk, staring her lover into shame. "Agent Jareau didn't know the truth?"

"No." Rossi looked to the ground in regret.

"Was she pissed?" The blonde Agent asked with a raised eye.

He scoffed loudly. "Very."

"Good. I hope she made you feel like crap." Strauss retorted dryly.

"Are you very pissed?" Rossi queried hesitantly.

"I'm so very pissed." She snapped. "I'm pissed... because I love you and I'm pissed because I'm just finding out that you have a child who just so happens to be an agent in one of my elite units and I'm pissed because you omitted to tell the truth for over two years. Two years, eighteen months of which we've been in some sort of a relationship. Yet somehow, I still love you and I hate you for making me love you, David."

"I love you too." He smiled warmly.

Strauss tapped her high heel on the floor, something in her mind stopping her from making a move towards the profiler. "I'm angry right now."

"You have every right to be." Rossi nodded solemnly.

"I can't just walk away from you David." She admitted softly.

Rossi smirked. "Thank God because I lied, I could never just let you go."

Strauss crossed her arms and rubbed up and down as though she was cold. "What are we getting ourselves into?"

"I don't know but whatever we've been doing I've enjoyed every minute and I can't wait to see what happens next." Rossi insisted as he closed the distance between them and pulled Erin into his chest.

After some time had passed with her face resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, Strauss mumbled quietly, not wanting to break the comfortable hold. "Does JJ want any kind of a relationship with you?"

Rossi sighed dejectedly. "We're taking baby steps. I want to be in her life as her father but she has issues with getting close to me and concerns about what it'll do to the team."

"Of course the poor girl does. She's probably heard the all the stories about you." Strauss quipped with a small eye roll.

Rossi scoffed. "Most of those stories have been started by you."

Strauss giggled lightly before resting her chin on his chest so she could see into his eyes. "What about us?"

"I thought we already have a relationship?" He frowned sourly.

"Dave, you have a daughter. The whole situation is a little difficult and I don't want to come between you two." Erin said gently.

"I want you. I want 'us'. I want to have a relationship with my daughter and grandson just as you want one with your kids. We'll figure it out, together." Rossi stated confidently.

The section chief bit her lip unsurely. "When are you going to tell her about us? Do you want me to be there when you do?"

"Do you want to be there?" He raised an eye in surprise.

"Well I'm not going anywhere David, and you're the one who wants us to do things together." She retorted with a pursed lip.

Rossi pulled back slightly but kept his arms around the shorter woman. "You're sure you understand what you're getting into? JJ's a stubborn woman when she wants to be."

"Yes I'm sure, even if she's as stubborn as her father." She nodded slowly. "I'm still pissed off, though."

He grinned broadly and attempted to quell the laughter bubbling in his chest from her fire. "Fair enough."

His phone buzzing separated the pair. "That's Hotch, wondering where I am."

"Go, we'll talk later." She pushed him towards the door.

Before Erin could get out of reachable distance, he pulled her towards him and cupped her cheeks with his palms. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah. I'm in shock but I'll be... fine, I guess. We'll be fine." Strauss answered honestly.

They kissed briefly before Rossi pulled back again. "I'll be seeing you."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read this fic. Sorry if the updates start to drag a little, my next uni term is about to start and I'm in the process of job applications and life in general is becoming more hectic. But I hope you continue to read, hopefully there won't be huge gaps.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Three days later, the Santos case ended anticlimactically with their victim, who had organised the whole faux-kidnapping, gave himself up after he realised his partner, who was his brother in law, had killed his two secretaries.

Rossi entered the bullpen after finishing a meeting with the first victim, Francine Bache's relatives in the waiting room downstairs in the Bureau lobby. He looked around at the bustling desks only to freeze at the only empty desk in the room.

It had been unconscious but he suddenly realised what he was doing.

He was searching for JJ.

He was trying to locate his daughter, so he knew that she was a safe and well. It was something he'd been doing instinctively after a case ended, for the last few years since he found out about his parenthood.

Frowning at his little paternal revelation, Rossi caught Reid's curious expression. "Where's JJ?"

"In Hotch's office." The young doctor replied as though it was where their blonde colleague was usually found.

Rossi nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

As he made his way up the few stairs, the older man slowed his walking as he heard laughing coming from the Unit Chief's office.

The office blinds were open but no one could be seen at the desk which meant that the two agents must be at the back of the office where there was a couch and a couple of comfortable chairs.

Rossi paused at the door which was slightly ajar, and reluctantly eavesdropped on the conversation. JJ was chuckling happily. "I can't believe you said that!"

"What was I supposed to say? Go fuck yourself?" Hotch retorted with a scoff.

"It would have been more elegant." The younger agent giggled lightly.

Hearing enough, Rossi tapped on the door and entered briskly. "Ms Bache's family have been informed of the arrests."

"Thanks Dave." Hotch greeted the older man with a grateful smile.

"No problem." Rossi responded stiffly as he hovered in the doorway. "What's going on in here?"

JJ caught Hotch's amused smirk as she stood. "I'm just handing in my report. I should get back to my desk."

Rossi stepped aside, allowing JJ to leave the two men alone. Once JJ was out of earshot, the older agent turned to his supervisor with a scowl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The SAC scrunched his forehead in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about. If this is about my friendship with JJ, then I don't know how many times I have to tell you that we're just frien..."

"No, Aaron, stop lying to me and to yourself." The experienced profiler demanded firmly.

"I don't know why you're so worked up about this. JJ and I are friends, you know that." He explained gently.

Rossi rolled his eyes instinctively. "She's going through a divorce. I heard Garcia saying that she just signed the divorce papers last night and you must remember how she broke down the night at of the paternity test, which was only this weekend. I saw her the next day and she looked exhausted. She still does, and the last thing she needs is any more complications in her life."

"I think you're speaking out of line." Hotch replied tersely.

"Aaron you can't see how you look at her, and she sure as hell can't see the way she looks at you. I'm trying to look out for both of you. So take some advice from a man who's made too many mistakes of late, especially concerning that young woman sitting down there." Rossi stepped further into the office, standing almost threatening over the sitting agent.

"Dave." Hotch warned with a sigh.

"Create some space. Get your head together and decide whether or not you're ready to face your feelings for JJ. Because you are in deep, my friend. I don't want to see either of you get hurt, which you will if you keep this up." Rossi stated finally.

Hotch stood sharply and squared his jaw. "I would never hurt JJ."

"You wouldn't intentionally, Aaron, but trust me, ignoring your true feelings only to act on them and not get them reciprocated is fine, if the woman is the wrong one." Rossi shook his head slowly. "But JJ isn't some woman and you can't play with her or your feelings by flirting and hanging out all the time only to never act."

"I thought you wanted me to create some space?" Hotch raised an unconvinced eye.

Rossi exhaled hoarsely. "I do, neither of you are ready. JJ's still recovering and if you can't even admit to me that you have feelings for her, how are you supposed to tell JJ?"

"There isn't anything to tell JJ." Hotch ground out through gritted teeth.

"When there is, I won't be here standing in your way." Rossi stated throwing his arms out in exasperation.

Hotch closed the distance between them with one stride. "Get out of my way, now Dave."

"I'm her father whether she likes it or not and whether you like it or not, I'm still your damn best friend so take some time and figure out what you feel. If you come to your senses and realise how much you love her then great, do something about, guarantying that you're thinking about JJ's feelings as well." The older man delivered his speech softly but maintained eye contact throughout.

The Unit Chief sagged, his tense shoulders and sighed. "I don't even know how to reply, to that."

"Think it over." Rossi retorted before turning and heading to his own office.

As he walked the few steps along the balcony, the profiler's eyes connected with his newly proclaimed daughters' as he indicted to his office.

JJ noted the silent request for her to join him and nodded. In a few moments, the younger profiler was closing the office door and sitting opposite Rossi who was behind his desk.

"Why do I feel like I've been called to the Principal's office?" JJ asked in a mumble.

Rossi smiled thinly at her nervous glance. "I just wanted to see how you are. We haven't talked properly since Sunday and I thought we could check in."

"Check in?" She raised an eye, while attempting to hide her amusement.

"I'd like us to have dinner tonight." Rossi said warmly.

JJ sat back in her seat and tilted her head. "Actually I have plans on Wednesdays. Remember, pizza with Hotch and the kids."

"Could I join you guys, just this once?" Rossi pushed gently.

JJ thought for a moment then nodded. "On one condition, that you don't make any remarks on mine and Hotch's friendship and that we don't talk about my paternity. If you come tonight, it's for pizza and a showing of 'Cars 2.' We make idle chat and have a nice time with the boys. Nothing serious."

"Deal." He grinned triumphantly.

A few moments passed in generally comfortable silence before JJ cleared her throat and looked down at her hands. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" He frowned in sudden panic that she was going to pull away again.

"It's Thanksgiving in 2 weeks and I'm going to see Mom." JJ announced.

He pursed his lips disapprovingly. "Yeah I remember you saying, that should be nice."

JJ inhaled slowly before opening her mouth hesitantly. "I'd... like you to come, if you don't have plans."

"Really?" Rossi straightened in surprise.

"You should see where I grew up. It'll make things easier on mom if you're there too and you can meet Aunt Carol." She offered the opportunity tentatively, slowly gauging his reaction as she spoke.

His grin expanded widely. "I'd like that."

"Great." JJ smiled in relief. "I drive up with Henry the day before, we stop at a diner along the way and have ice cream. You can road trip with us if you want?"

"I'd love too." His whole face lit up brightly.

JJ scoffed lightly. "Well don't say I'm not trying."

"Thank you, JJ." He thanked her warmly and watched as she stood decisively and began to move towards the door.

Rossi cringed as he realised he had to tell her something important and called out her name. "JJ."

"Is something wrong?" She turned on her heel and immediately saw his discomfort.

"I need to, to erm tell you something." He managed to say with a small stutter.

She stared at him waiting for his revelation. He shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet the waiting agent's eyes. "I'm dating."

"Okay." JJ frowned not understanding why he seemed so nervous.

"Strauss." Rossi stated finally. "I'm dating Erin Strauss."

JJ bit her lip in uncertainty of what to say. "You're dating Strauss?"

"Yeah." He stood slowly, remaining behind his desk, finally holding her gaze. "I don't want us to keep any secrets, so I'm letting you know now, before you hear about it somewhere else."

"This isn't exactly new news." JJ responded calmly. "You invited her to my wedding and Garcia was pretty adamant that you two were an item."

Rossi clenched his hands together tightly. "You're not angry?"

"Rossi, it's your life. I'm not going to tell you who you can and can't see. As long as it's not my mom or anyone else I'm related to for that matter." JJ flashed him a reassuring smile before leaving the office, smirking as she saw him slump into his chair with a pleased look on his face.

Walking back towards the stairs, JJ stopped outside the Unit Chief's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in." The low voice answered.

JJ poked her head through the door and smiled at the supervisor busily working behind the desk. "So Rossi's joining us tonight, is that alright?"

"JJ... Jack and I can't make it tonight." Hotch said with his mouth setting a grim line.

Frowning, JJ entered the office slowly. "I thought you guys were coming over for 7?"

"I know I said that but something's come up." He explained weakly.

JJ's eyes creased in examination of the older man in front of her. "Aaron, what's going on?"

"I have a date..." he said softly, "with Beth. She's back in town."

"Oh... I didn't realise you guys were talking again." JJ ran a hand through her hair and smiled thinly.

Hotch coughed quietly and nodded. "We are talking. Things are starting to get back to normal. Anyway she called just now and wants to meet up. I don't know, I kind of miss her. I know Jack does too."

The blonde profiler crossed her arms defensively. "The call must have come out of the blue? I only just left you ten minutes ago."

"Yes, well, I think I need to give us another chance." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Beth is a great woman and I like spending time with her."

"Alright then, have fun tonight." JJ said reluctantly.

He smiled briefly. "I will do."

JJ frowned at his sudden change of behaviour, when she saw him last he was happy now he looked like he'd eaten something sour. "I hope you guys are happy. I always liked Beth."

Hotch looked down at his paperwork as he responded lowly. "Thanks. Have a good night with Rossi."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi everyone, thank you so much if you read and reviewed on the last chapter. Rossi's involvement in JJ and Hotch's 'friendship' will come back to bite him in the butt at some point but as for now, there's another little, tiny time jump.**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, it's going to move on a little soon.**

**Let me know what you think! **

...

The two weeks till the BAU teams' designated time off for Thanksgiving passed quickly.

The rest of the team had noticed Rossi and JJ's relationship shift slightly with less tension. They were having regular conversations after work and having dinner at least two nights a week, although their talks never went too deep into either of their emotional psyche, but it was a start.

The team had also noticed that Hotch was in a constant mood. The supervisor distanced himself from everyone on the team, but especially with Rossi and JJ. He'd bark orders, leave either earlier than everyone else as to avoid having after work drinks or he'd stay late, locked away in his office.

There had been no more pizza nights for the Jareau's and Hotchner's and even the two little boys were aware that something was wrong. It had affected JJ's behaviour too, but since the paternity surprise, no-one could tell any difference. In honesty, seeing JJ's reaction to Beth's reappearance, Hotch had taken Rossi's words to heart and it scared him to think he might have led JJ to believe there could be more between them.

The younger profiler appeared oblivious to the Unit Chief's true motives behind the sudden withdrawal, whereas her knowledgeable father decided to keep quiet on his friend's actions, consciously deciding to stay on the sidelines and not intervene with cluing in JJ, till at least after the holidays.

The morning before Thanksgiving, JJ was rushing around her home trying to get her suitcase packed for the three day trip to her childhood home with Henry and Rossi. Due to a last minute case, she had nothing ready for the road trip and the designated driver was supposed to arrive any minute.

A sharp knock on the front door startled the single mother as she attempted to reach her son's shoe that was lodged underneath the couch.

Relenting that the shoe was a lost cause, JJ stood and jogged to the door. "Hi."

Rossi smiled brightly, upon seeing her dishevelled hair. "Everything alright?"

"I'm just doing some last minute packing, come on in." She stood aside before yelling up the stairs. "HENRY, GET DOWN HERE!"

"What can I do?" Rossi offered.

"Henry's shoe is underneath the couch, can you get it while I zip up the suitcase?" She asked with a grateful smile as he instantly left her in the hallway to retrieve the stuck shoe.

Henry bounced down the stairs, carrying his overflowing back pack. "Mommy, I got my toys."

"Good boy. I've got your portable DVD player and films in here." She patted her large handbag on the floor and zipped up the suitcase. "You sure you have everything buddy?"

"Yep." He nodded dutifully.

JJ raised an eye questioningly. "What about your shoes and coat?"

The five year old toddled over to his coat peg next to the door and grabbed his coat before placing one of his red shoes on his left foot and looking around the rest of his shoes on the shoe rack for the other.

Rossi re-entered the hallway and placed the shoe next to his grandson before patting the little boys head. "This, what you're looking for buddy?"

"Thanks Uncle Dave." Henry grinned up at the taller man.

Rossi clasped his hands together loudly. "Right, are we ready to hit the road?"

"Ready!" Henry exclaimed gleefully.

JJ looked around at her gathered belongings and nodded. "I think we're good too go."

"Great." Rossi grabbed the suitcase and the booster seat then headed to the door.

JJ picked up her hand bag and took Henry's hand in her own. They soon came to a halt as Rossi froze in the doorway. "Before we leave, I want to thank you for inviting me."

"We're both trying to make this work right?" JJ smiled warmly.

"There's something else." Rossi exhaled slowly as his hand reached for the doorknob. "Erin's ex took the kids skiing in Aspen for the holiday, so I called Sandra and she said it was fine if I brought her with us. So... Erin's out in the car and I'd appreciate it if you tried to be welcoming."

Before a wide eyed JJ could reply, Rossi was out of the door and striding down the few stairs to the road, where his car was parked.

JJ looked down to her observing son and rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me kid, I blame your grandmother for bringing him into our lives."

Henry giggled softly in ignorance of her sarcasm. "Mommy."

The single mother locked up her home before leading her son down to the car. Silently, she secured the booster seat and helped Henry with his seat belt, studiously avoiding Rossi and Strauss' eyes even though she felt their gazes on her.

Rossi shut the door once JJ stepped back and walked her around to the other back seat door, and opened it for her gentlemanly.

JJ smiled her thanks and got into the car.

Strauss turned around in the front seat and met the younger woman's neutral expression. "Good morning, JJ. It is okay if I call you JJ, right? I'd like it if you called me Erin, when we're not at work."

"Okay then, morning, Erin. JJ's fine." She smiled welcomingly but uncomfortably.

"Are you excited to go home and see your family?" Rossi got into the driver's seat and tapped Strauss' knee lovingly, in gratitude of her attempt to start a conversation, before switching on the engine.

JJ eyed the couple's subtle interaction closely. "Sure, I don't get back to town very often and I need to make amends with my mom."

"That's good, that you're giving her a chance." The older woman nodded as she turned to face the front of the car.

Rossi pulled the car out of the street on to the main road and glanced into the wing mirror at JJ in the back seat. "What's changed your mind?"

"Not much, the shock has just worn off." She replied softly.

Henry reached for his back pack next to his booster seat and looked to his mom expectantly. "Can I watch Cars now?"

"Sure buddy." JJ got her son focused on the DVD and peaked into the front of the car where Rossi and Strauss were holding hands before grabbing her cell phone out of her handbag.

Finding the familiar phone number, the profiler opened a new text message and bit her lower lip in concentration as she began a new conversation with her best friend through text.

**JJ: **_Need distraction. On the way home, Strauss is with us. Help! Xx_

**Garcia: **_OMG, what? x_

**JJ:**_ I have to spend nearly 5 hours in a car with Rossi and Strauss, then 2 whole days with them and my family before another 5 hour drive! Xx_

**Garcia: **_So I was right, Rossi and Strauss, bowchickabowwow? X_

**JJ:**_ I need you to help me not gross me out! Xx_

**Garcia: **_Sorry sweet cheeks, not sure how much help I can be. Currently stuffing some turkey with Kevin x_

**JJ:**_ Please tell me that's not a euphemism? Xx_

**Garcia:**_ I wish! His sisters and parents are here and they know about our little break up a while back. Not their bff right now x_

JJ scoffed lightly, imagining her best friend's awkward ordeal.

"Is everything okay back there?" Rossi asked from the driver's seat.

"Everything is fine. Garcia says hi." JJ replied quickly texting goodbye to her friend so she didn't seem rude.

The three adults made awkward and sporadic small talk for a couple hours before they pulled into a diner, just off the I-70. Henry and JJ ate their ice cream and laughed amongst themselves while Rossi and Strauss sipped their coffee.

When they were done, Rossi excused himself to pay the bill, leaving his partner alone with his daughter and grandson, for the first time since the paternity reveal.

Erin glanced over to where he stood at the counter before she met JJ's eyes cautiously and smiled. "He's been so excited about coming with you. It's all he's talked about."

JJ smiled faintly. "I'm sorry you're not with your kids for the holidays. It must be hard."

"Yes, well, their father has always been the fun one." The older woman mused with pursed lips.

Sympathetically, JJ reached her hand across the table and squeezed Strauss's hand then quickly pulled back. "I don't even know your kids names."

A proud smiled crossed the Section Chief's face. "Well I have 3 children. My boy Peter, is the eldest, he's 23 and training to be an environmental lawyer. Next is my daughter Connie who is 19, she's studying at Brown and finally there's Levi who is my youngest son. He's 16 going on 40, loves playing Football and really any sport but he's hoping to get the Football captaincy for his senior year at St John's."

"I'm sure they're missing you." JJ comforted gently.

"I bet they're more preoccupied by the slopes but thanks." She nodded solemnly. "And thank you for allowing me to come with you. I know it was supposed to be a father-daughter bonding trip, but I'm glad I could be a part of it."

Rossi approached the table slowly, watching the two women in his life interact civilly. "Well, I'm ready when you three are."

"I'll just going to take Henry, to the bathroom." JJ ushered her five year old son through the dinner and to the restrooms.

A few minutes later, they were back on the road continuing the previous chit chat and awkward silences.

By 3pm, JJ was directing Rossi along the streets from her childhood, randomly pointing out friends and family homes along the way. Once they entered a quiet cul-de-sac, the passenger pointed over to a small grey washed home.

It looked neat, tidy but cold in the brisk, November wind and back dropped against the drizzly darkening sky.

They parked on the road outside the house and promptly exited the car only to be stopped from going into the gated garden by a woman shouting from across the street. "JJ!"

JJ and Henry turned in unison with identically grins spreading across their faces.

A tall red headed woman, with rosy cheeks and a pixie hair cut, jogged over to the small group and wrapped her arms around the petite blonde profiler and her son. "I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"So are we, Aunt Carol." JJ replied, kissing her favourite aunt's cheek softly.

Pulling back, JJ turned to Rossi and Strauss who were hovering awkwardly close by as Henry got crushed by the over enthusiastic stranger. "Oh Rossi, Strauss, this is Carol Berkley my aunt. Aunt Carol, I'd you to meet David Rossi and Erin Strauss."

"So you're the man my sister-in-law cheated with, when she was married to my now dead, baby brother, who was serving his country at the time JJ was... created?" Carol asked snappily with an accusative glare.

JJ tensed as she stood in the middle of the small group. "Oh boy."

Ignoring JJ's soft mutter, Carol turned to her younger niece and smiled warmly. "I have to get to your cousin, Ray's, to babysit my grandbabies. Come and see us before you leave?"

"Of course." JJ hugged her aunt quickly and watched her escape across the street before turning to Rossi. "Sorry, she's still a little angry, I guess."

The elder profiler shrugged indifferently. "That's okay. Why don't we get inside?"

JJ met Strauss's concerned expression and raised her eye. "Still glad you came?"

...

**Thanks for reading!**

**(More Thanksgiving-ness coming up in the next chapter) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is reading, especially those who are reviewing, it really spurs me on to keep writing.**

**The next few chapters are going to be Thanksgiving centred but Hotch will return in a few chapters time.**

**As always enjoy and let me know what you think.**

...

"You made good time." Sandy Jareau announced at the front door once the three FBI agents and her grandson had stepped into the front yard.

Rossi greeted Sandy with a kiss on the cheek before passing Henry, whose hand he was holding to the lightly greying blonde. "Traffic was light. How are you Sandra?"

She smiled softly at the father of her chid before glaring across the road. "I'm good. I see you met Carol."

He sighed in defeat. "She was... delightful."

"That's one word for her." Sandy smirked before turning the Strauss. "Hello, Erin, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, thank you for inviting me." Strauss exchanged a look with Rossi, uncertain if she liked the familiarity between the one time lovers. The last time she met Sandra Jareau it was JJ and Will's wedding and she didn't notice anything between the man and woman that would suggest that they shared a history.

"Not a problem." Sandy's smile faltered as she met her daughters' eyes for the first time since the paternity test.

The young profiler bit her lower lip before stepping forwards into a hug. "Hi Mom."

"I missed you." Sandy whispered into her daughter's ear as they hugged.

"Yeah, me too." JJ stepped back so they could all enter the house.

It had started to brighten up outside as the small group drank coffee in the Jareau's living room. Sensing a shift in the lagging conversation, Rossi patted Strauss' knee as they sat on the couch, next to each other. "Why don't we go and look around town and check into the B & B."

The Section Chief looked between the tense shoulders of the mother and daughter before nodding and looking to JJ hopefully. "We can take Henry if you want?"

"What do you say buddy, do you want to be our tour guide and show us around town?" Rossi bent down so he could talk to the little boy playing with the new truck his grandmother had bought him.

Henry looked to JJ with wide eyes. "Okay. Mommy?"

"Have fun sweetie." JJ replied with a nod.

Fifteen minutes later, the fair haired boy bounced out of the suburban home, wearing his thick winter coat, scarf, mittens and wellington boots. Rossi and Strauss took both of Henry's hands as they wandered around the small town.

JJ was sitting on the bench in the kitchen when her mom walked into the room. "So what do, we think of Dave and your boss?"

"Strauss isn't my boss, she's my boss' boss." JJ explained. "And they seem to be happy."

Sandy nodded before standing at a stop in front of her daughter. "And you? Are you happy?"

She sighed unsurely. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I behaved the way I did."

"Oh Jenny bear, I'm the one whose sorry." Sandy insisted. "The last thing I wanted was to add to your stress. I know how difficult life has been lately for you, sweetie but when you told me about Henry's hospital tests and the divorce, I wished I could have been there for you."

JJ tsked. "Mom, I know you're always here for me."

"But I'm not. You're so fiercely independent and you'd never ask for help. If I lived closer then, well, we'd kill each other." The both laughed heartily.

Sandy reached forwards and clutched the younger woman's hand. "You needed to know the truth and honestly sweetheart, you need family around you. I did wrong by you and Dave, through keeping you apart. I want to rectify that."

"Rossi and I are talking more now." JJ tilted her head to side in thought.

"I can see that. You seem more at ease compared to the last time I saw you both together." The single mother cringed upon remembering the night of the paternity test results.

The younger Jareau shrugged solemnly. "I had a good cry and got it all out of my system. Rossi and I decided to try."

"JJ, darling, I never want you to be upset but I'm pleased you're starting to deal with things." Sandy dragged her daughter into a hug, pulling her off of the bench. "Are we going to be okay?"

JJ stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself. "That depends, are you keeping anything else from me?"

"I swear, everything is out in the open now." Sandy bit her lip nervously before sighing. "Phil and I are going out for dinner next week."

"You are?" The profiler raised her eyes in shock.

"He's back from France and as cute as I remember." The older Jareau announce dreamily.

"That's great Mom. I don't like to think of you here, all alone." JJ looked around the old and familiar kitchen coldly.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "I'm not alone, sweetheart. Besides, I like my life here unlike you."

"There are too many ghosts in this town." She retorted quietly.

Nodding knowledgably, Sandy hugged JJ quickly before taking hold of her daughter's hand to lead her into the living room. "For me, the ghosts are comforting. Anyway, enough sombre talk, come and tell me what you've been up to lately. How's everything with Will?"

JJ sighed in exasperation. "How long have you got?"

Across town, Henry was climbing the steps up to the top of the ladder in the communal park, surrounded by woodland.

Strauss reached for Rossi's hand as they stood on the sidelines, watching the young boy play. "This town seems like a nice place to grown up."

Rossi eyed the two young looking women, watching the two strangers out of the side of their eyes. "It feels a little claustrophobic to me."

"It doesn't appear that JJ went without anything important." The Section Chief continued. "I mean, the house is a little small even for just two people, her aunt seems a little intense and from everything you've told me about her Dad and Sister, she's had issues to overcome. But it doesn't appear as though JJ had a particular nasty childhood."

The talented profiler tensed besides her. "No. It doesn't."

Henry stood at the top of slide and waved across at the two watching agents. Rossi waved back with an overenthusiastic grin, plastered across his face.

Strauss smiled widely at her partner's sudden paternal look of pride as the little boy slid down the slide only to run back around to join the small queue of children that had appeared at the steps. "I still can't believe that you're a grandfather."

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" Rossi stated rhetorically with a warm grin.

"You might have missed JJ's childhood, but you've been a part of Henry's since he was born and you're going to continue to be. As for JJ, she's thirty five years old. I know when I was thirty five years old my life was only getting started, especially professionally and with the kids. You can still be there for her as a dad and as the time goes by, JJ's going to want you to be there for her, as her father." Strauss reassured knowingly.

Rossi raised an eye, reluctantly shifting his gaze from Henry to his girlfriend besides him. "Am I that obvious?"

"Maybe not to everyone, but you've got that distant hazy eye look on your face, it's that same look you get every time you've done something you regret." She quipped.

Henry reached the top of the slide again and waved over to the observing adults once more, causing them both to giggle.

Rossi dropped Strauss' hand only to wrap his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

Strauss replied in a whisper. "Anytime."

"We should be getting back." He stated finally after watching Henry move onto the swings, as the winter evening began to roll in.

Strauss grabbed Rossi's arm as he moved towards the young boy. "Give JJ and Sandy a few more minutes. I'm enjoying myself here."

Rossi wrapped his arm back around her and grinned contently. "Alright then."

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope you're all still enjoying this story.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Thanksgiving dinner in the Jareau household, included just Sandy, JJ and Henry along with Rossi and Strauss after Carol and her family opted to have their dinner at JJ's cousin's house.

Dinner went by quickly and the conversation was pleasant even without any intimate substance. The table studiously avoiding discussing the heated argument Carol and Sandy had, had a few hours earlier when Carol refused to eat with her sister in laws ex lover.

With more than expected leftovers, the table had been deserted by mid afternoon. Sandy was occupying Henry while Rossi tidied the table and JJ volunteered to wash up. She was instantly assisted by Strauss in the kitchen.

JJ glanced out of the corner of her eye to observe her boss's boss drying the porcelain china bowl, Sandy and Mikey got as a wedding present.

"I enjoyed dinner. Your Mom's a good cook." Strauss said suddenly, noticing the younger woman's eyes following her slyly.

JJ blushed slightly after being caught. "Yeah she is now, trust me she wasn't always. She erm, dated this guy a few years back, Phillip Baron. Phil was a chef at a hotel in Pittsburgh and taught her from scratch."

"Impressive." She muttered appreciatively.

The younger blonde reached for a tea towel and leaned against the bench. "This is weird."

"I have to agree." Strauss sighed disappointedly.

"You and Rossi are in this for the long haul, aren't you?" JJ asked as she dried her hands. "I was watching you both at the table. You want to make your relationship work?"

"We do." She answered honestly. "He's a good man JJ, annoying sometimes and insensitive but I love him and he loves me. All he wants is to be a part of your life. Please don't break his heart in the process."

"I'll do my best not to." JJ promised.

Strauss stopped drying the bowl in her hand and sighed. "It'll get easier between us. At work, nothing has to change. I'll still be the ice queen on the sixteenth floor and you'll still be under Agent Hotchner's command, but outside of work, I hope you'll come to see me in a different light."

"We prefer to call you a Dragon Lady rather than an Ice Queen." JJ smirked whilst avoiding eye contact.

Strauss smiled back. "Well then, it's nice to know people don't think of me as cold, just a monster."

"Not a monster, I would say imposing and sometimes scaly." JJ giggled lightly.

"I see." Strauss chuckled at their easy humour.

JJ looked to the ground guiltily. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it can be as a woman in the Bureau and how even harder it is in politics."

"Your time at the DOD wasn't easy?" The section chief asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "The work was different but I coped as for the people I worked with... well I'm glad to be back at the BAU."

The older woman nodded slowly, watching the profiler look wistfully into the darkened garden from the window above the sink.

"When you're ready, I'd like it if you met my kids. They've accepted David with open arms and I know they'd love you." Strauss said out of the blue.

"Really?" JJ frowned as she watched the older woman nod. "Wow, you and Rossi are serious about each other."

"We are. He's a good man, JJ." Strauss touched the younger woman's shoulder reassuringly.

Sandy stepped into the room holding Henry's hand and looked between the two women standing next to the sinking with a small frown. "JJ, I think my grandson needs a little nap."

JJ looked down at her son and grinned. "I got him, thanks Mom."

JJ passed Sandy the tea towel in her hand before leading Henry out of the room and up to her old childhood bedroom.

Sandy eyed the other blonde woman in the kitchen and smiled thinly. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure." Strauss nodded thankfully as she returned to drying the pans JJ had just washed.

"You and JJ seem to be getting along." Sandy stated a little too brightly.

"Well I want to, for Dave's sake." Strauss retorted sincerely.

"Of course, for Dave's sake." The taller blonde pursed her lips in dissatisfaction.

Strauss sighed softly. "I would never replace you in JJ's eyes, you know that, right."

"I do." Sandy replied stiffly. "I'm JJ's mom and Henry's grandmother. I know my place in their lives I just want to make sure you do too. You seem like a nice woman but she'll always see you as her Section Chief. I've never had to adjust my role in my daughter's life for another woman. Carol tried and it nearly broke my heart."

"I understand but you have nothing to worry about." She insisted firmly.

Rossi strolled into the room, noting the sudden tension between the two women. "Need any help in here? The table is all cleared away."

Sandy turned, facing the hovering profiler. "We're fine in here Dave, just having a little girly gossip."

Reluctantly, Rossi wandered up the stairs, leaving Sandy and Erin in the kitchen. He found JJ sitting on the bed in the first room at the top of the stairwell.

Henry was peacefully sleeping, resting his head on his mom's lap as she flicked through a photograph album.

He hovered in the door, observing the younger woman's oblivious profile. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure." JJ held the album in one hand while her other ran through her young son's hair.

Rossi looked around the small cream room in wonder. "Was this always your bedroom?"

"It was from the age of 16. Our old house was on Madison Street." JJ answered watching the profiler glance around her neutrally decorated bedroom before sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Henry.

Rossi smiled warmly as he met her curious gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Mom hid a box in the closet. It's full of my wedding photos and any photos that seemingly include Will." JJ tilted the album down so he could see the photo of the team, including Prentiss but excluding Blake, in the back yard of his mansion on JJ's wedding night.

"It was a good night." Rossi stated.

"Yeah, it was." JJ smiled reminiscently. "Shame it didn't last."

The experienced agent frowned softly. "I know it's none of my business and I get the difficulty of marriage, but you and Will were so in love. For 6 years you were happy and after a year of marriage it just... ended."

"I thought we were making it work. Even when, four months into the marriage I was aware that for three whole weeks, I hadn't talked to him face to face. It wasn't unusual but then it went on like that for another couple of months. I was getting home from work and he'd already left to go to the precinct, then I was getting up before he was awake." JJ sighed regretfully. "We weren't getting any quality family time together and if we did it was a fleeting moment and neither of us was completely satisfied."

"Will got his promotion after the bank robbery and you know what our job is like. We just got overwhelmed with work. I knew he wanted more out of the relationship than he was getting. He wanted more kids. He wanted us to have more time together. I wanted that too, I think, but that was also part of the problem. Will always knew what he wanted and I was always the one who made him wait." She concluded sadly.

Rossi rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I know how tough it is kiddo."

"That's the thing. It wasn't tough. I honestly thought we were alright or at least, I thought we were going to be alright. It wasn't until when Henry was in the hospital that I realised something was truly wrong. We couldn't comfort each other. It got to the point where he couldn't look at me and I couldn't stand his touch. We were both so angry because we were so out of control." She stressed solemnly.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." He comforted softly.

JJ wiped away a stray tear and shrugged. "Eleven months and five days of marriage, in total, six and a half years of a relationship was completely obliterated because of a three week stay in hospital."

"You didn't say anything at the time." Rossi said with a raised eye.

"Garcia and Hotch knew. I loved Will. I still do. We would have been married 18 months now if he hadn't filed for divorce and I was really upset that he filed. But he made the right choice, we made it together I guess." JJ cleared her throat with a quiet cough before she straightened her back and dropped the photo album into the box on the carpeted floor. "I can't believe Mom thought she had to hide all of this stuff."

"She's just trying to be sensitive." The profiler reassured.

They sat facing each other in silence for a few minutes, both kept stealing glances down to the sleeping child. After the quietness got awkward, JJ sighed as she met his eyes. "Mom never remarried."

"I know." Rossi replied.

"She could of. Plenty of men have asked her. She just doesn't think marriage is necessary anymore."

The thrice wed man tilted his head in thought. "What do you think?"

"I think Will's moving on and I have to get over all my issues, so I can too." JJ smiled unsurely.

"I think that's a great idea." Rossi encouraged with a nod. "What about Hotch?"

JJ narrowed her eyes. "What about Hotch?"

Rossi rolled his eyes and groaned. "JJ, I know you have feelings for him."

"I don't..." She denied unbelievingly. "I care about him. Besides he's my boss and he's back with Beth, I would never overstep that boundary."

"He's back with Beth?" Rossi exclaimed in disbelief.

JJ nodded once. "You didn't know? She got in touch with him a few weeks ago now I'm not sure what's going on with them, because he hasn't talked to me since but he wants to be happy with her."

Rossi rubbed his forehead regretfully reminiscing over his last personal conversation he had with the younger man, concerning his daughter in front of him. "I don't think this Beth thing is permanent. She was just supposed to be a rebound the first time."

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked in confusion.

"Nothing, I just... If you have strong feelings about Hotch you have my blessing to act on it, you both deserve to be happy."

"Rossi, I told you there's nothing but friendship between me and Hotch." JJ stated adamantly before attending to Henry who was slowly waking from his nap.

"Right." He added unconvinced before taking the photo album out of her hands to look himself.

...

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Hotch is back in the next chapter)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read. Things will start moving in a JJ/Hotch direction so I will change the pairing of the fic. Hope you're all still enjoying reading this story!**

**(Apologies for another little time jump and for the end of this chapter!)**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ looked across the empty street, from her position in the government issues sedan. Seeing no movement, the profiler glanced down at the screen on her cell phone.

Groaning at the sight of the time, which had only passed five minutes since the last time she checked, JJ clicked the phone to sleep mode again before resting her head back on the seat.

It had been a painfully quiet and boring two hours, watching the street where a suspect was rumoured to sell his special, deadly brand of heroin. It was also a freezing January morning in a rundown neighbourhood in New Jersey, causing the two FBI agents sitting in the car to be more irritable that normal.

JJ glanced at the emotionless driver before sighing and turning her attention back to the empty street.

"It's still early. He might show yet." He spoke barely above a whisper but it still made the agent next to him jump.

"Wow, finally, he speaks." JJ muttered with an eye roll.

Hotch gripped the steering wheel in front of him, calmly slowing his breathing. "Have we got a problem?"

"I don't know. Have we?" JJ turned in her seat to look at the supervisors profile as he stared out of the front window.

Sighing, the Unit Chief shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "JJ, I..."

Seeing his hesitance, the younger agent shook her head in annoyance. "Listen, I don't know what I did wrong..."

"You did nothing wrong. I promise you that." He interrupted regretfully.

"I must have done something wrong. You stopped talking to me. You stopped talking with everyone. I've tried to just let you be but I don't think I can take more of you acting like this." JJ spat out exasperatedly.

Hotch exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry you think that."

Another ten minutes went by in silence before JJ replied hesitantly. "I spent Thanksgiving with my mom, Rossi and Strauss. I wanted to call you and tell you about the awkward situation I found myself involving Mom and Strauss fawning all over Rossi during the football game. Mom just did it to piss Strauss off, though, she's feeling a little left out."

"I'm sure it was awkward." He agreed stoically.

"Not as awkward as making Rossi take back Henry's $1300 Christmas present, or spending New Years with Strauss' kids." JJ saw the brief smirk on the supervisor's lips as he seemingly feigned his interest. "Or, as awkward as this stake out is."

"How's everything going, with Rossi?" Hotch asked slowly.

"Good. He comes to the house twice a week for dinner if we don't have a case. We go over to the big house on Sunday afternoons and just talk about things he's missed in my life, and stuff I should know about his. We look through photos and he cooks. Henry's started calling him Grandpa. You should have seen mine and Dave's face the first time my son blurted that little word out." JJ chuckled softly.

Hotch smiled softly. "What made you have a change of mind about including Rossi in your life? You were still a little upset before Thanksgiving."

She shrugged unsurely. "A lot has changed since then," JJ bit her lip unsure if she should include their own change in relationship as a causal factor in her newfound closeness with her father, "and I guess the shock wore off and New Years helped. I saw how Rossi was with Henry and Strauss' three children and I realised what I missed out on as a kid. He might not have been an ever present father, with his career and all, but he would have cared."

"I'm sorry that I've been avoiding spending time with you outside of work. I know how much Jack's missed you. He loved his Christmas present by the way... We both did." Hotch said apologetically.

"You're in a relationship again, I can't monopolise your down time." She evaluated simply.

Hotch scrubbed his face with his palm and groaned begrudgingly. "I'm not in a relationship, JJ."

"But... what about Beth?" JJ straightened in her seat abruptly.

"She's married to a guy I knew from Georgetown. When she called, it was to tell me she was marrying Tom and that they'd like to catch up. Beth and I ended on good terms and Tom and I play poker from time to time, so she wanted to clear the air. It was nice to see her again but the feelings I once had for her weren't there anymore." He admitted softly.

Looking out of the window guiltily, Hotch sighed gruffly. "And that phone call was last June, I... I kind of... I sort of came up with the Beth phone call before Thanksgiving. I just needed an excuse."

JJ turned in her seat, staring at the older man in ridicule. "I am so confused. Why would you even go through all of that? Why not talk to me? What did I even do in the first place?"

"We shouldn't do this now." Hotch insisted, shifting uncomfortably as he kept his eyes alert on the deserted street.

The blonde agent shook her head before muttering under breath. "My shrink keeps telling me that I shouldn't avoid having conversations with those I love just because things might get complicated. But I'm not going to push you..."

"You're seeing a shrink?" The Unit Chief interrupted with surprise lacing his tone.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I had a lot of issues to work out. I still do."

Hotch tilted his head to the side observing her neutral profile. "It's good. You needed to talk to someone."

"Dr Barnett is alright I suppose, for a shrink. She's helping me deal with the guilt I feel about Henry, the miscarriage, the divorce... work, Rossi, my Mom so on and so forth." JJ mumbled self depreciatively.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about JJ." Hotch met her gaze confidently before looking back out of the window.

JJ bit her lower lip between her teeth, unsurely if she wanted an answer to her next question. "Why did you want me to think there was something going on with you and Beth?"

Hotch cleared his throat with a small cough before shaking his head. "Because we got too close, JJ. I was getting too close to you. What I feel for you, isn't..."

"Isn't what?" She interrupted as he wavered in confidence.

Gaining strength to finally confront his feelings, Hotch turned in his seat to face the petite woman sitting next to him. "JJ, I..."

"Sorry, one minute." JJ fumbled with the cell phone as it rang out disrupting their conversation and answered tersely. "Jareau. Speaking. Excuse me? I don't... Is he alright? What? What do you mean..? Where? Okay, I'm, I'm erm not in the State right now, I... I'll erm. Can I speak to him? Unconscious, Oh My God..."

"JJ." Hotch stared at her panicked expression with deep concern.

She passed over the phone to him and began to her silent panicking with watery eyes and visible shaking. Hotch greeted the worried caller urgently. "This is Aaron Hotchner, I'm Agent Jareau's... friend. Okay, yes I understand. Is he... I see. I'll get her back straight away, which hospital? Thank you."

He quickly switched on the engine and pulled away from their parking space behind a silver van in haste, before grabbing JJ's hand in his own. "It's going to be okay."

"Henry... Henry's had another seizure. He's not waking up." Her voice wobbled with overwhelming emotion.

Reaching for the mobile that was still on his lap, Hotch placed it in the quivering woman's hand and urged her to use it. "Here's your cell phone. Call Will and get him to Memorial Hospital. I'll get you on the first flight home. You'll be there in two hours, tops."

JJ shook her head at his instructions. "I can't. Will's undercover."

"Phone Penelope, she can keep you up to date until you get there." Hotch ordered firmly.

JJ wavered, looking at her long time friend petrified wide eyes. "Aaron."

Hotch reached for her hand and squeezed reassuringly. "It's going to be okay."

...

**Erm... sorry, again.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read and review.**

**Attention detail police; I'm not a medical expert so I've tried to stay away from going into too much detail and just vaguely followed the NHS website and the internet, half of this is made up so don't think about it too much, just know that Henry is in a bad state. Thanks.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy, poor JJ isn't having any luck but it adds to the drama. **

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Rossi held onto JJ's hand as they rushed through the hospital corridors in silence. Ignoring the happy butterfly and bumble bee patterns on the walls, they pushed through the heavy double doors and stepped onto the children's ward.

JJ abruptly let go of her father's hand and headed towards the nurse's station to demand information from the standing, fair haired nurse who was watching them enter the paediatric wing from her desk.

"Can I help you?" The young looking woman asked the frantic mother.

JJ turned to see Rossi hovering protectively behind her and nodded. "My son, Henry Jareau- LaMontagne was admitted here..."

"David. Jennifer." Strauss appeared from the room opposite the nurse's station, with Garcia standing solemnly behind her.

JJ's tense shoulders dropped as she moved towards the two familiar faces. "Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?"

Strauss met Rossi's concerned expression at the younger woman's breathless questions. "Henry's..."

Garcia stepped in front of Strauss and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "He's in surgery."

"What?" JJ couldn't help the tears that were freefalling down her face.

The TA pulled back and grabbed JJ's hands. "He came around in the ER and so they moved him up here. I was just about to put him on the phone with you but..."

Strauss stepped towards Rossi and wrapped his arms around herself as she helped Garcia finish the explanation. "Henry had another seizure. A neurology specialist came down and took one look at him before rushing him into surgery."

"Do they know... what's wrong?" JJ sobbed.

"They think there's a clot." Garcia replied, mirroring her friend's anxious and devastatingly heartbroken expression. "There was no time to call you, then you were already on the plane and you couldn't do anything, I just didn't want you to worry."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rossi asked sensing his daughter's inability to speak.

Strauss tilted her head back onto his chest as they watched JJ slowly retreat into herself. "The clot is creating slow blood flow to his brain. The specialist was hopeful that they spotted it in enough time."

"Come on JJ, let's sit down in here." Garcia led the fragile profiler into the waiting room and sat her on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

The emotional mother scrubbed her hands with the heel of her palms. "I need to talk with a doctor."

"Nurse Denby has gone to get one." Strauss replied instantly as the three colleagues sat around the shivering blonde.

JJ sniffled quietly. "Someone needs to call Mom."

"I'll do that." Rossi offered softly. "And I'll call the rest of the team once the doctor's been."

"Will's undercover but he said if we needed anything to call his Captain." JJ stated as her eyes wandered to the door.

Strauss smiled hopefully. "I'll make some calls."

"Henry will need some PJ's and his toys." JJ's voice trailed off as Garcia held up a bag that was on the floor besides her.

"I gave a list and your spare key to Chief Strauss' assistant." Garcia explained.

Strauss cleared her throat softly. "I hope you don't think of it as an invasion of privacy. We just wanted you to have everything you might want here. Colleen brought you some fresh clothes too. We assumed you'd be staying here."

"Thank you." JJ replied croakily.

A doctor wearing green scrubs walked into the room, with Nurse Denby a few steps behind him. "Mrs LaMontagne?"

"Henry?" JJ stood bolted upright, her eyes wide in apprehension.

The balding male doctor held out his hand but quickly retreated seeing the panic in the young mother's eyes. "Mrs LaMontagne, I'm Doctor Gerrad, the attending ER..."

"It's Ms Jareau and I'm her father, David Rossi. How's Henry?" Rossi interjected quickly as JJ attempted to control her breathing.

"Of course. Henry gave us quite a shock. My colleague Mr Harrison is our hospital's top neurology specialist, he's currently in surgery with Henry to remove a cerebral embolism." Gerrad indicated that they all should sit as he began simplifying his speech. "We believe, the embolism in his brain formed because of a blood clot developed due to a heart condition called atrial fibrillation. Basically, a clot formed in your son's heart and broke off into the bloodstream. It's very unusual that this would occur in a boy so young which leads us to believe that Henry has suffered from a heart condition since his birth."

"The last few times, the doctor's said it was a bad case of the flu." JJ shook her head in shock.

Gerrad grimaced slightly. "With Henry being so young on his previous hospital admission when he had a seizure it is possible that the doctor overlooked the clot. Looking over Henry's medical charts that were sent over from St Mary's, his blood pressure was raised during his last stay in hospital. It could be that the clot hadn't left the bloodstream at that time and his seizure was a mixture of flu and what was going on inside of his body."

JJ wiped her damp face with the sleeve on her jumper and sighed. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Ms Jareau, I'm going to be honest with you because I need you to be prepared. For such a young boy to suffer from an embolism because of atrial fibrillation, we need to be extremely cautious. Harrison is very good at his job and all signs from the OR are positive that Henry is going to make it, but..."

"What is it Doctor?" Rossi queried seeing the man's hesitance.

"Embolisms are tricky. There are many side effects and the causes vary, so even if Henry gets better from this, there could be other causes for concern. We need to take a look into everything that could be affecting Henry, from diabetes to other heart conditions. It's going to be a long road but the fact that Henry has had other seizures and recovered to 100% and that he earlier regained consciousness in the ER is a good sign." Gerrad smiled encouragingly.

JJ inhaled slowly, hoping to quell the nausea in her stomach. "Do you think he's going to make it?"

"I think that there's a very good chance that he'll make it out of surgery. But every time he has a seizure it affects his brain." The doctor explained softly.

"There are some forms I need signing, Ms Jareau." Nurse Denby stepped forwards as the doctor backed out of the room.

Rossi took hold of the forms that the nurse was handing JJ and urged Garcia to comfort the shaking blonde agent.

Three hours later, just after Rossi and Strauss had returned from the airport to pick up Sandy Jareau, Mr Harrison the specialist entered the waiting room where JJ and Garcia were huddled together on the chairs.

Garcia helped JJ stand as the grey haired, spectacle wearing doctor smiled thinly at the two women. "Henry did great. We removed the clot and repaired some damage that we found. I'm going to keep constant watch on him and I've also referred your son to a cardiologist here in the hospital who will continue to do some tests, to avoid this happening again."

"He's going to be okay?" Garcia asked with relief.

Harrison gave a slight nod. "There could be side effects. Whenever blood is restricted to the brain, we expect some consequences. We won't know more until Henry wakes up."

"When?" JJ mumbled.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Harrison raised an eye at the petite profiler.

JJ coughed, causing pain to ripple through her sore, dry throat. "When will my son wake up?"

"Hopefully in the next 24 hours but it'll depend on whether or not his body needs more time to recover. We're monitoring his brain and everything appears to be as it should. You'll be able to see him once he's out of recovery." Harrison smiled thinly before telling the pair that he was available for questions anytime and he'd check in on Henry before he exited the room.

Garcia rubbed her friends' back soothingly. "JJ, he's going to be okay."

"I wasn't here." JJ muttered sadly. "I should been here for him. He must've been so scared."

Garcia sighed. "Oh honey, don't do this. Not know. We need positive energy."

"I'm his mom, Pen." She groaned.

"He's going to be okay." Garcia stressed, wrapping her into a hug.

JJ whimpered softly. "What if he's not?"

Reaching his hand over to the younger woman's, Rossi sighed unevenly. "Henry's a strong little boy, honey."

"He's so small." JJ sniffled in attempt to halt her threatening tears.

Garcia kissed her friend's head soothingly and met the older profiler's eyes unsurely. Sitting up straight, Rossi hesitantly pulled himself to his feet and wandered out into the main corridor.

Strauss quickly followed leaving the three women alone, and met Rossi at the Nurses' station where he was organising Henry's room allocation.

In the waiting room, Sandy paced as Garcia held onto JJ while she began crying silently. "He's going to be okay."

JJ shook her head at her friend's reassurance. "We can't keep going through this."

...

**(The next chapter has some Jotch!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, you have no idea how much it helps with motivation levels. **

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ stayed in Garcia's arms until the nurse arrived to escort the single mother to her son's hospital room.

Only the parents, of the patient were allowed to spend time with Henry until he was stable enough to be removed from the numerous machines that surrounded his small bed.

By the time JJ left the small room almost eighteen hours later, Henry was still unconscious but stable. She was forced to go and join her friends and family by Nurse Denby, who needed to run some tests without the watchful and critical glances of the young but skilful profiler.

JJ hadn't eaten in the eighteen hours she'd been in the hospital and hadn't slept properly during the two days since the team had left for New Jersey.

Sandy Jareau had arrived a few hours ahead of the rest of the BAU team, who had taken over the waiting room where Garcia and Strauss had been since the young boy's admittance.

No one had seen JJ since she entered Henry's hospital room and they were all too nervous and fearful to leave the hospital after hearing Garcia's account of the previous day.

While Blake had left a few hours earlier to deal with the office on Hotch's behalf, in the waiting room, Sandy and Reid were sitting on the floor playing card games with Jack, who insisted that he'd be there when he heard about his young friend's condition. Garcia was sleeping peacefully on the couch in the corner of the room, tucked safely under Morgan's sports jacket.

The male profiler was sitting next to Rossi on the chairs next to the door, the two men were talking quietly with Hotch was doing his best not the pace the small room.

All the agents looked dishevelled and worried as they waited in the quiet room.

Hotch crossed his arms impatiently as he met Rossi's tired expression. "How long has it been now?"

"About ten minutes since the last time you asked." Morgan muttered.

Rossi glanced at his watch and nodded in agreement with the younger profiler. "Henry's been out of surgery for nearly twenty hours. He's been unconscious just over twenty two hours."

"He should be awake soon." Hotch assessed grimly.

Morgan raised his eyes, and kept his voice low not to be overheard. "If he even does wake up."

Rossi turned in his seat and scowled. "He'll wake up when he's ready too."

"Dave, I don't want to upset you but the doctor did say it was a possibility that he might not recover." Morgan stated unsympathetically.

"He'll be fine." Hotch insisted hoarsely.

Rossi tilted his head unsurely. "Doctor Gerrad was very encouraging."

"Henry's strong, like JJ. He'll be fine." Hotch added affectionately.

Morgan sighed. "Hotch, how many more times can that poor kid go through this?"

"Harrison was confident that once they isolated the heart condition, they could monitor him better to avoid this happening again." Rossi counselled.

"I'm not trying to ruffle your feathers, Dave. I'm just constantly going to the worst case scenario in my head."

"I know, Derek." Rossi sighed dejectedly.

Hotch eyed the older agent warily. "Is Strauss coming back tonight?"

"She has to go to Connie's party first but she'll be here after."

"Has anyone heard from Will, yet?" Sandy called out from the other side of the room.

Hotch turned on his spot and shook his head. "Will's supervisor said it was too dangerous to contact him but he'd let him know the minute he gets the opportunity too."

"Will, should be here." Sandy muttered with a disappointed shake of her head.

"It would look to suspicious if Will just left in the middle of an undercover operation when he was the lead seller." Reid inputted while shuffling the pack of cards with added embellishment to amuse the young Hotchner.

Sandy sniffled softly. "What if he doesn't get here in enough..?"

Rossi cleared his throat as the blonde Pennsylvanian struggled to keep her voice from cracking. "Henry's going to be fine."

"I'm sure he is." Sandy retorted breathlessly, the whole room knowing she was 100% confident.

Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence before Jack made the two adults play another game of snap, allowing the three male profilers to return to their conversation.

Rossi crossed his feet at his ankles and bent his head to rest on the wall. "Sandy's not wrong though, what if Will doesn't get here in enough time? They already have difficulties and the divorce is almost final. I'd hate JJ to be alone in this."

"She's not alone, she has us." Hotch replied surely.

The acclaimed author raised an eye at the sudden tension in the Unit Chief's shoulders. "I guess but it is it the same thing?"

"She didn't really have Will's support the last time and she was suffering a miscarriage." Hotch scoffed lightly.

Morgan and Rossi glanced at each other, noting their supervisor's expression of disgust. Morgan shifted uncomfortably on the plastic chair. "You alright, man?"

"I hate not knowing. I hate all this waiting." Hotch mumbled as he rolled his neck.

Rossi sighed impatiently. "You said it yourself, Henry's strong, just like his Momma."

Morgan crossed his arms across his chest and exhaled loudly. "What happens if he does wake up and he's different?"

"Different how?" Rossi asked defensively.

The younger agent shrugged tactlessly. "Well that doctor said something about side effects, right?"

"We'll deal with it then." Hotch insisted softly.

Morgan raised an eye in disbelief. "How about JJ?"

"What about JJ?" Rossi barked in exasperation.

"JJ was on desk duty for five months the last time Henry was sick." Morgan said lowly.

"Henry wasn't the sole reason. JJ was also on medical leave and field work exemption." The team leader retorted knowingly.

Morgan looked at the older man unconvinced. "Can we really expect her to return to work after this?"

Hotch shrugged. "It'll be JJ's decision whether or not she returns. I won't pressure her either way."

"We'll do what's best for my daughter and grandson. Can we just drop this conversation?" Rossi asked.

Morgan straightened apologetically. "I'm sorry. There're just too many questions going through my head right now. Can the team really bear to lose her?"

"We might have to let JJ go if that's what is best for her and Henry. However, we'll support her no matter what." Hotch confirmed.

"It's that simple?"

Hotch and Rossi nodded in unison. "Yes."

"Will should fucking be here." Morgan mumbled under his breath.

Rossi scoffed gruffly. "You're not going to hear me say anything different."

"He's not here but we are." Hotch shook his head in annoyance of the detective's absence.

"They both deserve better." The elder profiler deduced in a hiss.

Hotch's eyes widened as he looked at the gap through the door, causing Both Morgan and Rossi to raise their eyes in wonder. "What is it?"

"JJ." Hotch whispered as he nudged the door open wider.

Morgan turned just to see blonde hair flicking around the corner. "How long has she been standing there?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"I'll go." Rossi patted his knees before standing slowly.

Hotch instantly held up a hand to halt the older man and moved to the door. "No, let me."

The two profilers watched the Unit Chief jog down the corridor until he left their view but they still heard his inconspicuous yell. "JJ!"

Hotch watched the door to the stair well close at the end of the corridor that led to the next wing of the hospital and cursed quietly under his breath.

Expecting to find the stairs empty, the profiler halted abruptly when he found JJ leaning against the railing, with her back to him, looking down through the centre of the spiral of stairs.

Hovering behind the younger woman, Hotch inhaled deeply and rubbed his hands together nervously. "JJ, are you okay? Is Henry alright?"

Seeing no reaction from the blonde agent, Hotch took a step closer to his colleague. "JJ, whatever you heard back there, was just us three talking. Nothing was meant by it. We're all just so worried."

"JJ?" He pressed his hand on her shoulder demanding that she turn around.

JJ's face was blank as she faced the Unit Chief.

She blinked upon seeing his eyes saucer plate round and full of concern for her.

Unable to form any words, JJ stepped forwards and without touching him, brought her lips to his.

Stiffening instinctively, Hotch growled lowly into the kiss before he wrapped his arms around JJ's petite waist and pressed her back into the rail while her arms slowly tangled around his neck. Their mouths were fused together in a desperate and hungry kiss, with the only noises in the sparse stairwell, was coming from their moans and wanton panting.

Before they could pull away and compose themselves, a porter entered the stairs from the paediatric floor, his attention fully on the mobile phone in his hand and not the suddenly blushing profilers, who parted abruptly.

JJ blinked in surprise at her intimate reaction to his sorrowful expression moments earlier. Without speaking a word, she exhaled shakily before pushing past the taller man and walking back to her son's room, leaving Hotch standing in utter confusion and abruptly alone in the stair well.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimed!**

**I used a bit from this chapter to write my fic 'Mood swings', then came back to this chapter and changed it a little so if anything seems familiar, that is why. **

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ bit her lower lip in worry as she stared at her sleeping son in the large hospital bed.

Henry was breathing on his own and according to the various doctors, none of whom she could remember the name of, had told her throughout the evening that the five year olds vital signs were all good.

But he still hadn't woken.

Staring at the numerous machines that surrounded the young child, JJ sighed in frustration.

Her son was on his death bed and she kissed Aaron Hotchner.

Lifting her eyes away from Henry, JJ glared at Rossi who was sitting on the other side of the patient's bed, next to Sandy who insisted that they'd join JJ in her grandson's hospital room a few hours earlier, after the nurse had finished doing the required tests.

She, Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, a composed, professional member of the Behavioural Analysis Unit had kissed her boss and she totally blamed the man sitting across from her.

Yes, seeing Hotch stand in front of her, his worry etched into his chiselled face had been an incentive for the blonde to kiss away his concerns, but she would have never acted upon it if Rossi hadn't been going on about their blossoming friendship for the last four months.

JJ shifted uncomfortably in her seat, deep in thought. There had been the odd night, when she'd been a liaison and the Unit Chief was going through a difficult time that JJ had thought about what it'd be like to comfort the older man. It was just who she was, a comforter, although if she were honest with herself, she had felt a shift in their friendship ever since she came back to the BAU from the DOD.

Neither would ever have acted upon it at the time after all, JJ had Will and Hotch had Beth.

Even if they were both single now, but there was the team and the boys to consider.

Too much risk and she could have potentially have lost the one person she could without a doubt depend on because of her impulsive kiss.

But Hotch hadn't exactly pushed her away, and JJ knew she had leant in and clutched his neck in sheer desperation, when she felt her knees buckle, but only because, he'd been the one to deepen the kiss and she felt his moan vibrate through her entire being. They were both professionals, so if something were to happen between them, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

And his lips were really soft, his shoulders were broad and his ass in those suit trousers...

JJ's lip had been practically chewed off by the time her mind raced through all of the occasions she had gotten close to the stoic team leader but it had been the constant replay of the kiss in the stairwell that made her cheeks stain in fluster.

"Henry's going to be okay, sweetheart." Sandy stated from the other side of the room, misconstruing her daughter's embarrassment for distress.

Feeling guilty once again for her straying thoughts, JJ nodded slowly before clearing her throat with a cough. "I know."

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Rossi offered slowly. "We can stay by his side."

"No, I'm not leaving until I know he's going to be alright for certain." She insisted stubbornly.

Sandy nodded, noting her daughter's determinedness. "Okay but you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I don't think I could keep anything down either." JJ patted her stomach queasily.

Sandy sighed in exasperation. "Jennifer, I don't want you to make yourself sick. This happened the last time Henry was in the hospital."

"I was pregnant that time, Mom or at least I was having a miscarriage." JJ retorted snappily before closing her eyes and groaning apologetically. "I'm sorry Mom, it's been a long week."

"I know it has." Sandy tilted her head in worry.

"What time is it?" JJ asked Rossi, changing the conversation topic.

Rossi looked down to his wrist watch. "It's a little after seven."

"It's only seven?" JJ raised her eyes in disbelief as she glanced out of the window into the dark January night.

Sandy watched her daughter's eyes rest back on Henry and smiled weakly. "Do you remember the night you spent in the hospital when you were eight?"

JJ met her mother's gaze and shook her head. "Not really."

"Well you had a concussion, I suppose it makes sense that you don't remember." Sandy smirked knowingly.

"JJ was in the hospital?" Rossi straightened in concern.

Sandy nodded softly. "She fell out of a tree."

"Nathan Culpin pushed me." The younger Jareau insisted with a scoff.

"Who is Nathan Culpin, why did he push you and where can I find him?" The father demanded protectively.

Sandy laughed at his outburst. "Nate used to live across the street from us when we lived on Madison Street and he had the biggest crush on JJ. He's a really sweet guy and he's the local GP now."

"Nate and I dated throughout high school. He was so dreamy even if he did push me out of the tree." JJ giggled at Rossi extraverted look of discomfort.

Rossi rolled his eyes at her humour. "Did you break anything else in the fall?"

"No, I just had a bump on the head." She replied with a warm smile.

Sandy nudged Rossi's arm as she continued talking about JJ's childhood. "She broke her wrist playing soccer in tenth grade."

"How do you break a wrist playing soccer?" He asked in confusion.

JJ shrugged as though it was obvious. "I get very involved when I play sports, and soccer can be a dangerous game if played right."

"Girls soccer?" Rossi retorted with a raised eye.

"Women's soccer is a savage sport, David." Sandy inputted before turning her attention back to the blonde profiler. "Tell him about Terri Lavine."

"Who's Terri Lavine?" Rossi asked in intrigue.

JJ sighed at her mother's involvement. "She was Captain of the Varsity soccer team at rival school when I was Captain of East Alleghany."

"JJ broke Terri's leg." Sandy added with a smirk.

The profiler cocked her head to the side innocently. "Terri twisted when I tackled her. I didn't do it on purpose."

Sandy widened her eyes disbelievingly. "That's not what I heard from your Aunt Carol who was standing on the sideline."

"All I'm going to say is that I got player of the match that game." JJ pursed her lips to hold back her chuckle.

"Did you have a tendency of causing injuries on the pitch?" Rossi queried curiously.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "There was a few incidents but JJ got injured herself at college before she could do any real damage."

"What was your injury?" Rossi asked in concern.

"I hurt my Achilles heel and snapped a tendon. I could have gone on playing but I would have risked further injuries. I managed to get on a course at Georgetown for my Masters instead of going on to play professionally and at that time Women's soccer was still struggling to find its place in the sports community. I got into the Bureau though, so I think I chose right." JJ justified with a nod.

"I had no idea you were so serious about soccer." He stated bewildered.

A knock on the door interrupted the small family's conversation abruptly. Turning in her seat, she saw Hotch hovering uncomfortably. "How is he?"

JJ glanced to the bed and sighed. "Still unconscious."

He nodded before meeting his other colleague's eyes. "Dave, Strauss is in the waiting room. Everyone else is making a move to go home." Hotch turned back to JJ apologetically. "I would stay but I've got Jack."

"It's okay, everyone should have gone home by now, it's late." JJ replied as Rossi exited the room.

Hotch glanced at the small boy before sighing. "JJ, do you mind stepping out into the hallway a minute?"

"Sure." She met her mom's eyes and nodded.

Sandy smiled. "I won't leave."

JJ followed Hotch into the corridor and stood awkwardly in front of him in silence. Both seemed eager for the other to start talking but neither found their words.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know what came over me."

JJ frowned, creating a soft V on her forehead. "Please, don't feel sorry. I'm the one who kissed you."

"I don't want you to think I took advantage of you." He blurted out apologetically.

JJ tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly. "Aaron, I would never think that."

Hotch inhaled deeply. "The kiss was..."

She chuckled at his loss for words. "The kiss was amazing."

"Yeah it was," he smirked slightly before composing himself. "But I think we need to talk about it and us."

"I want to discuss what happened and to talk about us, but right now, my head's a little all over the place." JJ searched his eyes for a reply but couldn't read his thoughts.

Hotch opened his mouth and closed it again before speaking with more confidence. "I understand that but..."

"JJ!" Sandy yelled from inside the hospital room interrupting the two agents hovering in the corridor.

JJ's eyes suddenly widened in panic at the sound of her mom's shout. With Hotch a step behind her, they raced back into the room, fearing the worst.

Her emotions took a 180 as she was greeted with her son's small, weak smile beaming up at her from the bed. "Oh my God, hi buddy."

...

**Yeah I couldn't do it, Henry is going to be fine, mostly, maybe, for now...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read. Reviews really help me write more, at the moment, I'm a little preoccupied with real life but I'm trying to write during my travelling, so hopefully there aren't too many delays between chapters. As always please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

...

Penelope Garcia bounced through the double doors which led into the children's ward. It had been just over two weeks since her precious Godson had opened his eyes and began his road to recovery.

In the nineteen days that Henry LaMontagne had been in hospital after his emergency surgery, his health had improved greatly with the exception of his hearing in his right ear. The doctor's seemed happy enough to send him home with a new medicine regime, but had given the young boy's mother a list of appointments and strict instructions for Henry to keep.

Entering the ward, Garcia beamed widely at the two nurses behind the desk in the nurse's station and placed the box of cupcakes that were in her hands in front of the two, now familiar faces. "Good morning Camille and Annie."

"Good Morning Miss Garcia, aren't you a little early?" Camille Denby cocked her eye in question.

"My little bundle of joy is coming home today and I'm a little excited. Is it alright if I go through?" Garcia asked impatiently.

"They're still asleep." Nurse Annie Granger replied to Denby's searching look.

Garcia frowned in worry. "Did they have a bad night?"

"Doctor Warner did his rounds early and Henry didn't like the probing." Nurse Denby informed the curious godmother.

Garcia straightened. "Is everything okay with Henry?"

"He's fine, if a little tired. They're talking about a hearing aid, again." Granger stated sympathetically.

"Oh no, my poor little prince." Garcia gasped in concern. "I need to see them. Can I?"

Sighing at the sight of the visitors pleading expression, Nurse Denby rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go on through, they need to be woken soon anyway?"

"Thanks Camille you're the bestest." Garcia beamed. "Enjoy the cakes, ladies."

The two nurses laughed at the TA's exuberance as she walked along the corridor towards Henry's hospital room.

Peaking through the half open blinds that covered the window which overlooked the corridor, Garcia could see JJ's thin frame wrapped her smaller son's body. Both appeared to be fast asleep on the bed as Garcia tiptoed into the room, which was full of balloons, flowers and toys Henry had collected from the team during his stay in the hospital.

Watching the mother and son sleep, Garcia manoeuvred silently around the room, slowly piling up Henry's belongings, ready to take them home. Her busy-bodying stopped as her gaze fell on a pile of documents on the bedside table.

Glancing over to JJ, the technical analyst quickly scanned the documents, quickly determining that hospital was expecting a gigantic sum of money in reaction to Henry's emergency treatment. On top of the initial bill, the room and therapy sessions the five year old had during his stay was added to total as well as the prospective cost of future physical therapy and expenses for hearing tests and an aid, creating a number with a lot of zero's at the end of it.

Swallowing, Garcia felt the pit of her stomach drop. She knew JJ already had money worries after their last stay in the hospital especially with the insurance company dancing around their responsibility and could only imagine the younger woman's reaction to the latest charges.

Placing the documents back in order, Garcia bent over the profiler and pressed a kiss to her friend's forehead. "Rise and shine sleepy head."

JJ scrunched her face in dissatisfaction. "Mmm, early."

"It's time to go home." Garcia smirked as she ran her hand over Henry's head.

Blinking her eyes open, JJ frowned as she saw the close proximity of her best friend's bust. "Pen, why are you here already?"

"I set my alarm early. I just want you both home." She beamed brightly as she stepped back to stand over the Jareau's bed side.

JJ squinted to assert the time from her wrist watch. "My alarm doesn't go off for another half hour."

"But now you're awake and I have a full day planned." Garcia smiled.

Resting her arm over her face, JJ groaned tiredly. "Fine, I'm up."

"Great." Garcia whispered loudly, both women had instinctively kept their voices low as to not disturb Henry. "First, we get Henry discharged. Then the three of us are going to Polly's for a special breakfast, after which we get you both home and you act surprised when you find the team in your freshly cleaned and expertly partyified living room."

"You haven't told them that I know about the party?" She raised a confused eye.

Garcia scoffed lightly. "Of course not, Rossi's been planning it for days."

"You did tell him to keep it small, right?" The profiler stretched as she sat up on the bed.

"I reminded him that Henry will still be weak but he's excited to get you both out of here. You look like you have a sun deficiency." She quipped as she opened the binds to look out at the park next to the hospital.

"I feel like I haven't been outside in months." JJ bemoaned.

Garcia patted her hands together happily. "Well it's a beautiful fresh day. You might as well get ready to leave this joint."

"Will you sit with him while I use the bathroom and talk to the nurse?" The single mother asked hesitantly as she hovered next to her son.

Garcia nodded knowingly, sensing the worry emanating from her younger friend. "Sure, take your time."

By two in the afternoon the surprise party at JJ's home was in full swing. In the living room, JJ watched gleefully as Henry giggled along with Jack and Strauss' youngest son, Levi who were under Reid's spell as he performed a card trick.

Alex Blake, the team's newest addition, moved to stand next to the tired profiler as she sighed. "I haven't seen my son be so happy in weeks."

"He's looking a lot better than he did." Blake ensured, patting the shorter woman's shoulder comfortingly.

"And I'm so glad." JJ nodded in agreement before indicating to her empty glass. "Will you excuse me? I need to top up."

Blake moved on to watch Reid's magic tricks more closely, while JJ manoeuvred through her living room where the rest of the team were in small clusters talking amongst themselves.

Once in the kitchen, she nibbled at the abundance of food, Rossi had, had catered in, before searching her fully stocked fridge for more OJ. Pouring the cold juice into her glass, JJ turned her attention to the frost covered yard, the view from the window over the sink.

As she sipped her drink, the young mother's mind attempted to prioritise all of her worries.

Henry was home and looked better than ever, which was main good thing to concentrate on, but her government medical plan was limited in the eyes of her insurance company, who were jumping through all sorts of loopholes when it came to paying Henry's hospital and treatment bills.

Henry's day care was going to be the next problem. He couldn't return to school for a while, at least until the doctor's signed off on it and until then JJ was going to have to stay off work, something she wasn't entirely sure she could afford do with the bills piling up.

Will was still out of contact, which was worrying in itself but she couldn't help feel even more burdened with trying to be a better parent for their son. Her Mom was being too clingy and opinionated, which would have been fine and even considerate, if JJ didn't feel like a complete failure.

Every look the team gave their friend was laced with pity and they were all walking on egg shells around her, which was slowly becoming irritating. Rossi had gone over the top, once again, only this time on a welcome home party and organising her home, however she had rather enjoyed the acrobats and the gourmet food.

Then there was Hotch...

"Hey, why are you hiding in here?" Hotch stated from the kitchen doorway, causing the blonde agent to jump slightly.

JJ turned with a pink blush covering her cheeks. "I just needed another drink."

With three steps, Hotch closed the distance between them, his face forming a chiselled frown as he ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. "You need to take better care of yourself Jayje, you're wasting away."

"You sound like Mom and Rossi." She chided with an eye roll.

Hotch sighed disapprovingly. "I just care about you."

"I know you do." JJ smiled up at his affectionate gaze, noting that his hand had stopped on her lower back, as she stood away from him still facing the window.

The Unit Chief dropped his hand deftly. "JJ, I..."

Rossi barged into the kitchen breathlessly, eyeing his two colleagues close proximity. "Here you two are. The petting zoo is here, are you ready?"

"What petting zoo?" JJ asked apprehensively.

The experienced profiler's eyes widened innocently. "What, I thought kids liked animals?"

"Geez Dave, don't you think you went a little overboard for a welcome home party?" Hotch moved around the kitchen as he asked in reference to the expensive decorations, five star food and continuing entertainment from the acrobats who were on the street upon arrival, the clowns who helped serve drinks and now the petting zoo.

Rossi chuckled as he stepped aside to allow the Unit Chief to pass. "Nothing but the best, for my little grandson."

JJ rested a hand on Rossi's arm before he could follow Hotch and exit the kitchen. "Can you wait a minute?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" Rossi's face softened as he met his daughter's warm eyes.

JJ inhaled slowly and smiled gratefully. "I just wanted to thank you, for everything you've done lately."

"JJ, we're family." He replied gently.

She nodded slowly. "I know but this party is amazing and Henry's having a great time. We both are."

"Are you glad to be home?" Rossi queried as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

JJ grinned in relief. "You have no idea."

The acclaimed writer dropped his eyes to the ground briefly before being able to find his words. "I got a shock, thinking we might lose Henry. Now I got you both in my life, I'd do anything to keep you both safe and happy."

JJ wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling back in one movement. "Thanks Dad."

Rossi's eyes widened, in surprise at her sentiment, before he could compose himself. "Thank you..." He cleared his throat emotionally. "For letting me be here."

Seeing his reaction, JJ raised an eye and smirked. "Too soon, for the 'D' word?"

"No." He shook his head adamantly. "I'm just surprised by how much I like the sound of it."

JJ smirk softened. "We should get back to the party."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimed!**

**This chapter wasn't meant to be as long as it is, but sometimes once I start writing it's hard to stop.**

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

...

Rossi tapped on the office door in trepidation. Things between himself and his supposed best friend had altered significantly since JJ's paternity results had verified that he, David Rossi was Jennifer Jareau's biological father, the same Jennifer Jareau that so clearly had feelings for Aaron Hotchner.

Everyone down in the bullpen had commented on the two agent's chemistry and closeness at some point but the two people concerned seemed completely oblivious.

Then Rossi had to go and put his foot in his mouth and confront the Unit Chief about his intentions towards his newfound daughter and in turn, potentially ruined two friendships.

Stepping into the supervisor's office, Rossi straightened his stance, insistent that he had to mend at least one of those fractured friendships today. "Hey, you got a few minutes?"

"Sure, what's up?" Hotch ushered the older agent into the room and towards the seat with a quick wave of his hand even though his attention was solely on the file in front of him.

Rossi steeled himself with a fortifying breath as he sat in one of the opposite chairs. "I want to clear the air."

"What?" Hotch snapped his head up from the paperwork with a confused 'V' forming on his forehead.

"You have to admit that things have been strange between us ever since we had our little talk." Rossi began slowly.

There was a deathly silent pause as Hotch contemplated how to reply. By the look in his old friend's eyes, the seasoned profiler knew that he couldn't blag his way out of the impending conversation.

Sighing, Hotch folded his hands together and shrugged his shoulders. "Truthfully, you scared the hell out of me, Dave. The last thing I want to do is hurt JJ."

"I know and I'm sorry. You were right, I was out of line. I only wanted you to have a clear head before you made any decisions concerning JJ, that's all." Rossi retorted apologetically.

Hotch shook his head in disagreement. "No, you weren't out of line. You were looking out for your daughter."

The elder agent rubbed his face tiredly. "You're my best friend. I was looking out for you too. I don't want to see you get hurt either. JJ's emotions have been on a rollercoaster. I didn't want you acting impulsively when she wasn't ready."

"You weren't wrong though. There're feelings there that probably shouldn't be and I should stay away from JJ because of them." He stated in resolve.

"Aaron." Rossi tsked uncertainly secretly wanting the younger man to have a different conclusion in reaction to his meddling.

"She has way too much to deal with. I can't add to that stress." Hotch reasoned before sighing in defeat. "I'm just not sure how to approach her."

Rossi's lips thinned dubiously. "I see."

Hotch inhaled, relaxing his tense shoulder as he rested back in his tall backed office chair. "How are you handling everything?"

"Excuse me?" Rossi frowned off-guardedly.

The senior supervising agent tilted his head questioningly. "Everyone has been so focused on their own emotions or JJ's that I'm guessing no-one has asked you how you're holding up?"

"I'm good I guess. Nearly loosing Henry scared the shit out of me but he's going to be fine. JJ and I are in a good place and contrary to belief, Erin is a nice woman, who has been looking after me." Rossi smirked at his younger friend's eye roll.

Tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair, Hotch looked around the room hesitantly. "Has Henry had his appointment with the hearing specialist?"

"They need to run some more tests but they think he'll need a hearing aid." The grandfather explained.

"Poor kid."

Rossi nodded in agreement as he replied. "It could've been a hell of a lot worse."

"How is JJ holding up?" Hotch asked coyly.

Smirking at the lack of his friend's subtlety, Rossi raised an eye of disbelief. "You two haven't talked lately, huh?"

The Unit Chief smiled solemnly. "I'm still trying my best to keep my distance."

Sensing his colleague's change in demeanour, Rossi raised an eye in suspicion. "Has something happened between you two?"

Hotch shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he met Rossi's eyes guiltily. "Erm..."

"So listen up." Garcia burst open the door and stormed into the room, with a panicked look on her face.

Rossi turned in his seat to look up at the TA, who was leaning against the top of his chair. "Garcia, we're in the middle of a conversation, in here."

"Oh hush you, I'm sorry for breaking up the reunion of the BAU senior leadership bromance but I have something important to talk to you two about which is time sensitive." She quipped in retort.

Hotch saw the serious glint in the usually care free woman and levelled upright. "What is it Penelope?"

Garcia chewed on her lip exposing her guilty conscience. "Has... JJ spoken to either of you two about hospital bills?"

"Garcia what's going on?" Hotch prompted as the elaborate woman sat in the seat next to Rossi.

"I did something." She admitted quietly.

Hotch raised his eye brows worriedly. "Go on."

"Well, at first I just saw... something but now I've done... something." The technical analyst stammered remorsefully.

The team leader sighed unsure he wanted to know the answer to his question. "What have you done?"

"I opened Pandora's box." Garcia bent forwards clutching her head dramatically.

Rossi rubbed the TA's back reassuringly. "Kitten, tell us what's happened."

She straightened in decision that she needed to share her knowledge. "When I went to pick JJ and Henry up from the hospital a few weeks ago, I saw the hospital bills. They wanted a lot of money."

"I assumed her health insurance covered everything. JJ hasn't said anything about needing money." Rossi's eyes widened in concern.

"She won't say anything. But when Henry had his first stay in hospital and JJ was also admitted, I know that the insurance company were ass-hats. Remember when I stayed with JJ at her old place to help her recover?" The two men nodded in recollection of that difficult time. "Well I heard JJ talking to Will on the phone this one time, and they were discussing money troubles."

Hotch raised his eyebrow in interest. "What kind of money troubles?"

Garcia bit her lip again anxiously. "They kind of money troubles which meant JJ didn't contest the divorce and asked a college friend to be her lawyer. The type of money troubles which meant JJ downsized her home and got the full amount of money from the sales rather than splitting it with Will. She traded in a perfectly good family car for a crappy sedan. The same money troubles may be the reason that she hasn't been on a night out with the girls, or gone shopping with me or hell, never gone out to eat or spent anything more than a pizza for takeout in the last nine months."

"Surely it's not that bad?" Rossi gasped, feeling the sudden alarm of the situation.

Garcia cocked her head to the left in response. "When was the last time JJ had more than one drink when we've gone to bar after a case?"

"JJ knows she only has to come to me." He stated fatherly.

Garcia sighed knowingly. "But she won't. She already feels like a failure when it comes to Henry, she'll want to handle this by herself."

"What has she said to you?" Hotch interjected sternly.

The younger woman raised her hands as she spoke emotively. "Nothing, that's the problem... I think one of you two should try and get her to open up about this."

"Are you sure about this? You have tangible proof?" Hotch pressed.

Garcia sat back in the leather chair, pursed her lips and began twirling a piece of her hair with her fingers, feigning innocence. "I might have hacked her bank accounts."

"Garcia!" Hotch chastised loudly.

Dropping her hand from her hair, she rested her hands flat on her lap and met her boss' eye confidently. "Listen, I know it was wrong and as much as I should feel guilty about it, I couldn't care less. JJ needs financial assistance before her home gets foreclosed by the bank, which will be by the end of next month if nothing is done."

"I'm going to go and talk to her." Rossi stood, his expression full of apprehension.

Garcia rested a hand on the profiler's arm to stop him moving. "Be gentle okay, she doesn't need to feel pushed. JJ just needs someone to talk too. When she's ready to talk, she's ready for help."

"Thank you for coming to us Garcia." Rossi heard Hotch say as he stormed out of the office.

Rossi hovered outside his daughter's small suburban home. Looking at the small home from the path, he realised that he never noticed the significant downsize from the home she used to share with her former husband until Garcia had to point it out.

Inside the house, JJ had just managed to get Henry to sleep for an afternoon nap after both Jareau's had a restless night sleep.

She was sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by the abundance of bills that she'd accumulated in the last year attempting to find a solution to the money woes when Rossi plucked up the courage to knock on the door.

JJ closed the living room door, to hide the messiness she had created, then checked who the visitor was and opened the door. "Hi, erm, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd leave work early and pop in to see my grandson." Rossi stepped through the doorway, kissing JJ's cheek affectionately before shrugging off his coat and scarf to hang on the coats peg.

"He's taking a nap." Hesitating at the door to the living room, where her documents were littering the floor, JJ pointed along the corridor. "Why don't we go into the kitchen? Are you hungry, I was just about to have some cake and coffee?"

He observed her nervous glance towards the living room but ignored it as he followed the younger profiler down the hallway. "Sure. So have you had a good day?"

"I just did the usual, stay-at-home mom stuff. How was work?" JJ asked with interest.

Rossi sat on the stool next to the kitchen bench, watching as she moved around the small kitchen. "Boring, we're on paperwork catch up right now but I'm going to Leavenworth next week for a prison consult with Lt Cramer."

JJ frowned in recollection. "They guy who killed those men who reminded him of his training instructor?"

"The one and only."

"Are you going by yourself?" She asked.

"It'll depend on whether the team gets a case. I'm just crossing my fingers that if I do have to have someone accompany me, that it's not Reid. No offence to the kid, but he just bought an audio collection of the philosophy of Chess and its attributes to the business market." Rossi groaned, remembering the youngest team member's enthusiasm.

"Sounds riveting." JJ giggled.

Rossi smiled upon hearing her soft laughter. "Oh it is something I am not looking forward to listening too, on the 18 hour drive."

"Want tea or coffee?" She offered both in her hands.

"Coffee please." Rossi eyed the petite agent closely. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." JJ answered disbelievingly.

"Really?"

She covered her mouth with her hand to hide a yawn. "We nearly managed a full nights' sleep a part from a 3am wake up call."

"He had another nightmare?" Rossi asked troubled about his grandson's fear of his stay in hospital.

JJ nodded sadly. "They're getting worse. He's also just noticed that Will isn't here."

"Have you heard anything from that piece of... Henry's father?" Rossi queried spitefully.

JJ gave him a pointed glare as she sat next to her father, bringing with her their mugs of hot beverages and cake. "Captain Walls gave me a letter but it's a pretty basic apology. Will wasn't supposed to be the undercover cop on that case, he's team leader after all, but there was no one else able to do the job."

"And how do you feel about that?" He prompted.

JJ sniffled quietly. "I understand, I guess. It's not as if I'm not itching to get back to work."

"JJ..." He hesitated as he noticed her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired." JJ ran a hand across her head in exhaustion.

Rossi reached his arm across her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Oh honey."

JJ smiled weakly, feeling her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm fine. I will be fine. The lack of sleep is just catching up with me."

"It's going to get better. Have a little faith, everything will be back to normal in no time." Rossi ensured comfortingly.

"I've never been very religious." The atheist-raised Pennsylvanian muttered.

"You don't have to be religious to have faith." He countered with a reassuring smile.

JJ yawned once more. "I'm just so tired."

"I'm here now, why don't you lie down for a little while." Rossi stated as an instruction rather than an offer.

JJ shook her head in protest. "I can't, I have things to do."

"Nonsense. Go to bed. I'm here for Henry. I'll make dinner and we can talk more one you're rested, okay?" He watched her debate her options silently in her head before drooping her shoulders in defeat.

"Okay. If you're sure?" JJ kissed his cheek and smiled warmly. "Thank you."

The pair finished their warm beverages and cakes before they wandered up the stairs, they peaked into Henry's bedroom where the little boy was fast asleep.

"Go get some sleep." Rossi held JJ's shoulders and directed her to the master bedroom before stepping back into his grandson's room to tuck the little boy back under the skewed covers.

Hovering on the landing, the worried father listened for noises indicating that JJ was still roaming around her bedroom, hearing only the background noises from outside and downstairs in the kitchen where the fridge was humming, he was content to let them both rest.

Quietly tiptoeing downstairs, Rossi decided straighten up the house a little before starting on a nice Italian stew for his family's dinner, when he would question his stubbornly independent daughter about the other things on his mind which her best friend had brought to his attention.

The sight of the messy living room faltered the agent's movement suddenly.

It took only one glance at the dozens of financial statements littered across the floor before Rossi reached for his cell phone and found the number of his trusted accountant. "Graham, it's David Rossi, I need you to transfer some money for me."

...

**For people who have been wondering when JJ's going to find out about Rossi's involvement in her friendship with Hotch and also for anyone who wants some JJ/Hotch interaction, the next chapter is for you.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read this story, I'm still enjoying writing this one and have planned it all out already, so there is an endgame but we're quite far away from the end right now.**

**For those wondering, there will be more JJ/Hotch interaction coming up, they just have a few obstacles to overcome first.**

**Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

...

After a string of more restless nights, JJ sat on her couch, watching Henry play with his trucks. The young mom had been internally seething all day after the mail arrived a little later than usual that morning.

She knew her son had picked up on her sour mood, so she over compensated the rest of the day, playing with her son and staying by his side constantly.

A knock at the door made the young mom frown as she noticed her son's obliviousness to the rapt knock, as he played. Sighing, JJ stood from the couch and kept an eye on Henry until she was at the door.

Seeing the visitor through the peep hole, the profiler smiled happily as she greeted the taller man. "Hi."

Hotch smiled widely in greeting, unable to control his reaction to seeing the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts during the day and his dreams at night, since their shared kiss in the hospital. "Hi, I'm sorry for not getting over here earlier. Dave mentioned that he dropped by before he left for Leavenworth."

"Is everything alright?" JJ asked as she stepped aside, leading him into the living room where Henry was still playing.

"Yeah, I just..." He stopped to hug Henry who noticed the older man's presence out of the corner of his eye before returning to his toys.

JJ ran a hand through her hair, watching her son's disjointed interactions before indicating that they should sit. "What's going on?"

Hotch sighed as he flopped on the couch, besides the tired agent. "I was hoping that we could talk now, about us. That's if you're ready? You seem a little flustered."

"It's nothing erm, I think talking is a good idea." She bit her lower lip apprehensively.

The Unit Chief looked down at his shiny black shoes, deep in thought. "JJ, I really care for you..."

"But?" JJ prompted worriedly.

"No, there are no buts when it comes to how I feel about you." He stated confidently.

JJ leaned forwards, tucking her leg underneath herself and kissed his cheek shyly.

He shifted uncomfortably away from her. "JJ."

"Aaron." The single mother frowned in confusion.

"JJ." Hotch inhaled deeply to steady his breathing. "We can't do this, no matter what I feel for you or vice versa, we can't do this."

"I don't understand." She exclaimed in sudden confusion.

Hotch tilted his head in concern at her expression. "What we have, shouldn't develop any further. I wish it were different, but at the end of the day, I'm your supervisor. We have a friendship that I'm not willing to risk. I'm thirteen years your senior. Your father is my best friend. Our kids would be devastated if something were to go wrong between us. Then there's the team and the higher ups. I'm not willing to allow you to risk your career, especially now that you need work more than ever. More importantly, I don't want to hurt you and I'm positive that I couldn't go through loosing you. I truly wish it could be different."

JJ placed her hand on his arm to get him to meet her eyes. "It sounds like a lot of excuses."

"I should never have gotten so close to you." He whispered tersely.

In reflex at the sound of his tone, the blonde agent slid her hand away. "I see."

Hotch cleared his throat free of emotion. "I don't want to hurt you Jayje. I think it's best if we were to stay totally professional from now on. Perhaps we should keep our distance outside of the office."

"Aaron." JJ said in a broken voice.

Licking his dry lips, Hotch lowered his gaze in remorse. "Rossi was right, we're not ready and I'd hate to hurt you. You're not ready for another relationship, you're just divorced and you've been through so much and I'm..."

The former liaison's darkened blue eyes, widened, in a sudden wave of anger. "What did Rossi say?"

"He..."

"What did he say to you?" JJ snapped.

Hotch groaned softly. "It doesn't matter, JJ, he was only looking out for you."

JJ stood up, and walked out of the room. Henry looked up at the senior profiler and giggled as JJ returned into the living room waving wads of paper around in her hand. "Did you know about these?"

"What are those?" Hotch asked with a raised eye as he stood.

JJ's anger surfaced in her rosy cheeks. "Confirmation of payments to the hospital, my landlord and my bank. He wiped my debt clean."

"Without talking to you?" Hotch questioned in confusion.

"And now he's scared you off." She muttered in exasperation.

Hotch shook his head slowly. "JJ, he was right to talk to me."

"I'm an adult, Aaron, if you don't want a relationship I can handle that but don't tell me we can't be friends because you're worried you might hurt me. It should be my choice to decide if I'm ready or not." JJ dropped the documents onto the cluttered coffee table with a bang.

Hotch paced towards door. "You're going through a lot right now, JJ. I don't want to add to your stress."

"I need you to stop telling me how I feel or how I should feel and talk to me, instead of just deciding what's right for me." The female profiler raised her arms along with her voice, stressing her feelings.

He attempted to close the gap between them but froze when he saw her flinch. "JJ, I..."

"You should leave. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you about my position in BAU at a later date, sir." JJ met the supervisor's eyes determinedly, seeing Hotch flinched at the harshness of her tone.

Backing up to the doorway, he met her eyes remorsefully and nodded his goodbye. "Agent Jareau."

Hearing the door gently close behind the leaving profiler, JJ glanced down to her son who had moved onto reading one of his many books, while surrounded by his numerous trucks and cars. Feeling the anger bubble inside her, JJ picked up the phone besides the couch, hesitating slightly before dialling the number she had been avoiding for the last three days.

Rossi's voice soon floated down the phone. "Hi sweetheart, is everything alright? I couldn't reach you when I got to the hotel."

JJ bit the inside of her cheek. She knew that the experienced profiler was on a prison consult with Morgan in Kansas, it was the only reason she hadn't confronted her biological father sooner. Hearing her name, JJ ran a hand through her hair and sighed loudly. "No nothing is alright. I'm so pissed off at you, I don't even know where to begin."

"This is about the hospital bills." He stated rather than asked.

JJ scoffed. "Yeah, it's about the hospital bills and all of the other bills for that matter. It's also about Hotch and the fact that you can't seem to get into your head what is meant about not pushing or profiling me."

"I was trying to help." Rossi admitted finally.

The blonde agent dropped the phone from her ear to control her breathing before bringing back. "Helping would involve talking to me. Help would be, you being a support system. No, what you were doing was fixing my problems."

"And that's an issue here?" He sighed gruffly. "You're my daughter, I was trying to do the right thing. You were in over your head, sweetheart. I just did what needed to be done."

"I don't need you to fix things Rossi, I needed you to just be there for support. I didn't need your freaking money." She yelled angrily.

Rossi sighed lowly down the phone, from where he was standing in a corner office. "JJ, I can come home, we'll talk..."

"No. I need you to give me some space from now on. Do not come over here when you get back from Kansas." She demanded hoarsely. Henry, sensing his mother's anguish, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her leg. JJ sat on the edge of the couch, resting her young son on her knees, keeping the phone to her ear.

Rossi growled quietly. "I'm your father JJ, I want to be there. I want to help."

JJ sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her son's head lovingly, before keeping her tone frosty. "I didn't ask for your help. Why does everyone think that I can't make my own decisions? Why does everyone have to do things which directly affect me without talking to me first? It's simple, I don't need overbearing men in my life making all these choices for me, rather than allowing me to decide what's best for me and my son."

Rossi rested his head against the wall in the office and scrunched his face up in fear. "I know you're upset about my interference..."

JJ cuddled into her son as she interrupted the older profiler. "You paid off my debt without consulting me, you didn't even think about coming to me and talking things through. You just waltzed in and bombarded me, you pushed, you profiled and you probed into my life behind my back. How the hell am I supposed to take care of my son when everyone around me is controlling my life?"

"JJ." He sighed.

"And you talked to Hotch. He doesn't even want to be my friend now." She attempted to thwart a sob.

Rossi pursed his lips as he tried to reply diplomatically. "I was just concerned that..."

"My relationships are nothing to do with you, David Rossi. You don't get to choose who I'm friends with. You don't get to go behind my back and use my trust against me to fix my pathetic life. You don't get to just walk into my life, turn it upside down then act like it's your god given right to do so." The younger profiler retorted with a harsh bark.

"JJ."

Sniffling away her feelings, JJ shook her head in frustration. "I'm just starting to accept that you're my Dad and that we had a great opportunity, to have a second chance at being a family. I was just starting to figure out my feelings for Hotch and you screwed it all up. I'm just getting my head around how to help my baby boy and you just stepped in without a care in the world. From now on, stay away from us, Rossi. I'm so pissed off. I can't believe that you would do any of this. Do you know how manipulated I feel right now?"

"I am so sorry." He apologised in heartfelt.

JJ raised a disbelieving eye. "Are you?"

Hearing the dialling tone, Rossi hung up the phone and cringed into his hands. "Yes."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone, hope you are liking where this story is going, sorry for the delays between chapters.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ chewed on her lower lip nervously.

It had been a while since she felt nervous coming here, after all the room was homey, not at all intimidating. The woman sitting opposite her was in her early fifties, not threatening or even authoritarian, even if she was intrusive but then again that was her job.

Doctor Camille Barnett was one of Washington DC's go to shrinks, especially if you worked for the government and had gone through something traumatic. It was rumoured that everyone from Senators, the high-ups in the military, heads of government agencies to Presidents had visited Barnett's establishment at one point or another over the last twenty years.

"JJ, you asked for this meeting, yes?" The middle aged Doctor prompted softly.

JJ dragged her eyes up to the opposite woman's patient gaze. "Excuse me?"

"What's on your mind, JJ?" Barnett asked encouragingly.

Scoffing, JJ shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. "A lot of things, I guess... Henry needs a hearing aid."

The older woman sighed in heartfelt sympathy. "So he did lose some of his hearing?"

"They think the BTE hearing aid will help improve the way his ear works. The operation revealed that he had some damage already present in the right middle ear, disrupting some vibrations, or something like that. They think if they give him a Behind-The-Ear aid, it'll help his hearing and balance which was affected by the seizures." The single mother explained.

Barnett tilted her hear apologetically. "I'm sorry."

JJ nodded gratefully. "Henry doesn't seem that affected at the moment. He was a little scared when he first woke up but he seems to be doing better. We go and see the audiologist tomorrow."

"That's good. Hopefully Henry won't resist too much to the aid." The therapist smiled thinly. "It mustn't have been easy for you lately?"

"No. No it hasn't." She admitted freely.

"So other than Henry, what's on your mind? You seem distracted." Barnett pointed out with a raised eye, wanting to understand her client's true motives for booking an appointment without a dozen reminders.

"Noting much, just, stuff." JJ nibbled on her lip once again before smacking her lips together and straightening in her chair with confidence. "I have feelings for Hotch."

"Your supervisor at the BAU?" Barnett queried knowingly.

JJ nodded. "Yes."

Barnett grinned in pleasure of the younger woman's realisation. "I'm glad you finally decided how you feel about him?"

"How long have you known?" The profiler questioned in shock at her shrink's almost gleeful expression.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "JJ, you spend at least half of our sessions talking about him."

"I do?" JJ's forehead creased unsurely.

"Is that why you're here?" She wondered out loud.

"No. Yes. I don't... It's complicated." JJ stuttered. "Hotch and I aren't... He wants us to remain professional, not even friends."

"I see." Barnett pursed her lips, noting the distress in her client's eyes.

JJ inhaled deeply before continuing. "I know he has reasons to be concerned, especially when it comes to work. We were spending too much time together outside of the office but I thought that we were just enjoying each other's company and allowing our kids some playtime together. I didn't realise there was more to it. I was in the middle of a divorce."

Barnett nodded insuring she was listening as JJ groaned in exasperation. "I always trusted Hotch. He was the guy that was as solid as a rock and I know I can still depend on him for anything, but he doesn't want to be there... so perhaps I should just let him go, even though I miss him as a friend and think that we could have more?"

"You're not selfish for wanting him, JJ. The chemistry between you isn't something that should be taken for granted, some people never find that person that they just, connect with." Camille comforted.

Uncrossing her legs, JJ drooped in the high backed chair lethargically. "I didn't even realise that there was something between us. I didn't know I felt that way about him. Not until the hospital."

"The hospital?" Barnett inquired in interest.

"I kissed him." JJ whispered in fear of someone overhearing their private conversation.

"How was the kiss?" The shrink asked conspiringly.

"It was an amazingly, knee buckling, passionate kiss." The younger woman stated with a soft, reminiscent smile. "His lips are really soft."

Barnett giggled lightly at her client's dreamy state. "So what's stopping you?"

"Apart from work, the boys, Will and the team?" JJ raised her eye. "He used Beth as an excuse to create distance between us. He deepened the kiss and made me realise how much I wanted to kiss him again and now..."

"And now?"

"He doesn't want me, I guess he shouldn't. He needs someone better, without all these issues." She shrugged her shoulders dejectedly. "But he doesn't even want to be friends. He decided what was best for me and pulled away... I understand his reasons, but it doesn't help that I miss him even if I want to knee him in the balls at the same time."

Barnett smirked. "Why doesn't he want to be friends?"

"David Rossi." JJ spat out bitterly.

The therapist frowned in surprise. "Your father?"

JJ huffed in annoyance. "He thinks he was looking out for me. He talked to Hotch, scared the shit out of him and acted like it's his absolute right to butt into my relationships. He wants to manage my life. It's so controlling and interfering... I get that he wants to help me. I'd do anything for Henry if he was ever in trouble, but I wouldn't exclude him in decision making."

"He's controlling?" Barnett prompted wearily.

JJ closed her eyes briefly as she thought about how to explain. "He wiped away all of my debts."

"Wow, that was... nice of him." The Doctor concluded in confusion to JJ's frustration.

The profiler rolled her eyes quickly. "He didn't talk to me beforehand."

"Ah, I see. And he didn't tell you he talked to Hotch either, I assume?" She stated.

JJ rubbed her head with the tips of her fingers tiredly. "We were doing so well. I actually enjoyed getting to know him as... family, you know?"

"But he disappointed you?" Barnett deduced.

"I feel indebted to him now. I don't want us to have a forced relationship. I get that he wants to help me but I needed him to talk to me. I needed us to be on equal setting. I had to fight to have a relationship with Marty and it still ended up being one sided. With Dave, I thought we could have a harmonious relationship, where we could support each other and get to know each other but now, I don't trust him. I don't want to even try anymore." JJ sighed dejectedly.

Doctor Barnett nodded in understanding. "What does your mom think?"

"She thinks I should be grateful and except any help I can get." JJ shook her head softly. "She even wants me to go back home and live with her while Henry's recovering."

"You don't think that's a good idea?" The older woman questioned in retort.

JJ laughed lightly. "No. I love my mom but we can't spend longer than a few days together before one of us starts an argument."

"Why is that?"

"We're just too independent." JJ said softly. "Besides, it feels like I'm already living with her again. I managed to get her to go home only now she calls me five times a day. It would be nice if she was calling to just check in, but she calls me to make sure I'm feeding my son, giving him his medicine and making sure we've been on our walks. It's making me feel like I'm being judged as not a good mom."

"We both know you're a great Mom and she knows it too." The Doctor reassured.

"The judgement and her constant clingy-ness is becoming suffocating though. I know she feels left out being in Pennsylvania and us being here in DC, especially after we spent New Years with Erin and Dave and I know she has issues after everything that happened between her and my Aunt Carol after Dad died." JJ contemplated.

"At least she's giving you distance and gone back to your hometown." Barnett offered in consolation.

"She seriously needs to back off with the judging though. It puts me on edge whenever she suggests something useful." JJ scoffed with air quotes, mimicking her mother's new favourite phrase, '_can I please just suggest something..?_'

The doctor shrugged her shoulders gently. "So tell her."

"It'll only hurt her feelings." JJ rolled her eyes.

Barnett nodded slowly as she replied helpfully. "You could tell her to relax and have some fun with the chef from Pittsburgh, she might take the hint."

"Maybe." The profiler bit her lip again unsurely.

Camille Barnett eyed her short term patient closely. "Have you heard anything from Will?"

"Not since the letter, apologising for his absence." She muttered in response.

The therapist raised an eye. "How does his absence make you feel?"

"Honestly?" JJ inhaled deeply. "I'm worried. No matter our struggles, Will has always put Henry first and I'm a little concerned that he hasn't been in touch. In one way, I'm hoping that it is the work that is keeping him from his son otherwise I'm going to be extremely pissed off."

Barnett cleared her throat before responding. "It doesn't anger you that Will is concentrating on his work while your attention is solely on your son?"

"I'm being a realist. I can't work in the BAU full time and take care of Henry, especially when he's ill and I'm single. I did one BAU consult for the communication department yesterday and it took me seven hours to finish because of my divided attention." JJ sighed in heartfelt. "Will is where he needs to be. I'm with Henry and it's my duty to be with my son because if I'm not what kind of parent am I and what kind of agent would I be if I can't give work my full attention?"

The middle aged doctor tilted her head thoughtfully. "That's what all of your issues come down to JJ, you're still so worried that you're not good enough."

The younger woman straightened with stunned wide eyes. "I'm dealing with those issues."

"JJ, you haven't dealt with any of your emotions since your sister's death. You still think you weren't good enough for her and its affected your relationships with other people ever since, especially those closest to you." Barnett stopped abruptly wondering how far she could push her client. "For example, you feel anger towards your parents because them keeping the secret of your paternity justifies in your mind that you're not worthy of trust and unconditional love. You hold things back from the team so they don't think of you as weak and not capable of working in the BAU amongst seasoned profilers."

JJ shook her head softly. "Don't..."

The therapist sighed, interrupting JJ's hefty sigh. "You push Will and Hotch away, or let them leave because you don't feel good enough to even risk being loved by someone who chooses you and even how you worry over Henry, shows that you're scared that you're incapable of giving Henry everything he deserves even though nobody is better qualified to look after that child. The way you deal with those feelings of self-worthlessness, is by running or pulling away and so far it hasn't worked out for you."

JJ straightened in her seat defensively. "I know I'm a good mom, I love Henry more than anything. I just want him to be safe. As for Will, I wanted it to work. He filed for divorce even though I suggested counselling."

"Yeah he did, but inside, you still only blame yourself for the break-up." She retorted bluntly.

"I wanted it to work between Will and I." JJ whispered hoarsely.

"Did you?" Barnett questioned firmly, seeing the younger agent's inability to respond she pushed on. "What are you going to do about work?"

"I'm..."

Barnett raised an eye at her constant hesitance. "How about Hotch?"

JJ groaned in exasperation. "He's already decided..."

"Are you going to keep your distance from your father?" The therapist queried altering her client's line of thought.

JJ stood abruptly, her eyes widened in anger. "Why are you forcing me?"

"Because JJ, I need you to show some emotion. You can't stay in this daze you've lost yourself in." Barnett explained softly.

The blonde single mother blinked her eyes quickly in confusion. "I..."

Barnett stood, moving so she was in arms reach of JJ before placing her hand reassuringly on the petite Pennsylvanian's shoulder. "You've had a shit year JJ but you need to let people in before you completely break down."

"I just want some control over my own life." JJ muttered tiredly.

Nodding in understanding the brunette doctor smiled comfortingly. "You have so much independence and control already, you just don't realise that not everything can be controlled. You can't control Henry's illness, JJ. You can't control other people's actions and you definitely cannot control love."

"So what do I do?" She asked with sunken shoulders.

Barnett frowned slightly. "I can't tell you what to do JJ, you have to make your own decisions. But I suggest you start with some food and a good night's sleep. Talk to your girlfriends, have some fun. Stop worrying."

JJ tsked at her unhelpfulness. "But I'm confused about the people I love, I'm so lost and everything is wrong."

Barnett dropped her hand and moved across the room to her desk. "Try to relax and stop overanalysing everything. Henry is going to be okay. Your mom and dad had a shock, you'll talk to them, outline boundaries and they'll still love you no matter what but you have to be able to forgive them."

"I forgave them already." JJ interrupted insistently.

Barnett eyed the shorter woman disbelievingly. "Forgive them. Believe you're loved, that you can love and you are deserving of love."

"But..."

Barnett smiled thinly. "You're going to be fine, JJ. I know it feels as though everything and everyone is crumbling around you and you have no control but you've got to let this feeling of uselessness and self doubt go before it ruins you. You are in control of your own life but you're trying to control, uncontrollable variables."

"You realise you're not much help, right Camille?" JJ groaned stubbornly before sitting back in her seat, noting that they still had another half hour till their meeting was over.

...

**Hopefully more will be uploaded soon. Thanks for reading! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who had nominated this fic and my other 'How I Met your Father' over on CCOAC profiler awards 2012, it means so much to know people actually like what I write!**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

...

Garcia frowned in concern as her friend stared absentmindedly into her coffee mug that was on the kitchen bench.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sunshine?" The Technical Analyst asked in concern.

Startled JJ straightened from her leaning against the cool counter top. "Sorry, I'm not great company at the moment."

"Is your funk the reason I haven't heard from you this last week?" She asked worriedly.

JJ sighed as she ran a hand through her neglected hair. "I've been in self prescribed isolation. I'm sorry I've been distant."

"What's going on?" Garcia pushed. "Talk to me."

JJ met her friends' eyes surely. "Did you tell Rossi about my money problems?"

"Money problems?" Garcia squawked with wide innocent eyes.

"Pen, I know you know. It didn't take much to figure it out how Rossi was suddenly aware of my financial issues." JJ prompted softly.

Garcia turned a guilty shade of red before nodding. "Yes, I know and I feel awful. Rossi's been on a mammoth sulking session ever since he got back from Kansas the other day and I hadn't heard from you and I thought you were mad... And you are mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not mad Penelope. I'm too tired to be mad at anyone else." JJ explained weakly.

Garcia stepped around the kitchen until she could rest her hand on her petite colleague's shoulder. "I never meant to cause a rift between you and your Dad, JJ."

"I know and it wasn't your fault. He should have come to me when you told him about the debt and asked me if I wanted help," JJ shrugged her shoulders regretfully, "and I probably shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

The slightly older, more eccentric agent sighed lowly. "Was it really so bad what he did?"

"Did he tell you what he did?" JJ asked with raised eyes.

Garcia cringed. "He told Morgan on the way home and you know my chocolate thunder can't keep anything from me."

"I felt like a problem that needed to be solved. I felt manipulated that he would just go behind my back like that and take charge of my life without a second thought." The profiler exclaimed in annoyance.

"I told him to talk to you before he did anything, not that, that's any consolation." Garcia eyed her friend hopefully.

Biting her lower lip, JJ tilted her head to the side in thought. "I know you only told him so that he could help me, he just handled it all wrong."

"I agree completely. So why have you been avoiding me?" Garcia wrapped her arm around the other blondes' shoulder so JJ could rest her head on her shoulder.

JJ groaned in emotional discomfort. "I didn't mean too. Doctor Barnett told me I needed to let people in more and stop trying to control everything."

"That's good advice for a Type A personality such as yourself."Garcia chuckled lightly.

Nodding, the single mother rolled snuggled into her best friends comforting hug. "So, this week, I've been doing the complete opposite to her advice and trying to take control of everything."

Garcia smirked at JJ's stubbornness. "How's that working out for you?"

"Not great," she sighed dejectedly, "so here I am, asking you for help."

"What do you need sweetie?" Garcia asked quickly.

JJ raised her head so she could meet her visitor's eyes. "I really need to laugh and stop thinking about how messed up everything is. Do want to have a girls' night in?"

"That sounds perfect." Garcia hugged JJ closely, silently thankful that she could see some of the old, happy JJ coming back, in the single mom's eyes.

**cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm cmcmcmcmcm**

Monday 4th March brought a new week for the BAU, which usually meant a new caseload and potential new nightmares.

As Rossi strolled into the bullpen, he grimly concluded the new week meant that it was the start of the second week his daughter was shunning his existence in her world.

JJ had been on compassionate leave from the Bureau for nearly two months and her absence had left a huge hole within the Unit but the acclaimed author hadn't realised how necessary the young mother was in his life until she stopped talking to him.

His girlfriend, if he could call the professional middle aged woman that, had told him to be patient.

But patience wasn't in his nature.

Seeing the Unit Chief sitting behind his desk as Rossi walked along the balcony to his own office, made the older man turn back on himself to greet the profiler after the team's weekend off.

Rossi tapped on the door with two knocks before walking into the office. "Morning Aaron."

"Good Morning Dave." Hotch retorted in a monotone.

Rossi dumped his briefcase and coat on one of the guest chairs before sitting in the other. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Jack was away with Jess' family at her parents' ranch, so I did some paperwork and fixed the washing machine. How about you?" Hotch asked while keeping his gaze on the latest case file in front of him.

Groaning, Rossi stretched his legs out in front of him. "Erin made me go to the farmer's market in Manassas."

"Sounds like fun." The team leader muttered.

Rossi raised an eye in amusement. "I think you're working too hard, Aaron."

"What?" Hotch's head shot up in confusion at the humour in the older man's voice.

"I just told you I was dragged to a Farmer's Market with our esteemed Section Chief and you think it was fun?" Rossi scoffed loudly. "You seriously need to get your shit in to gear."

"What does that mean?" The younger man sat back in offence at his friend's harsh tone.

Rossi straightened in his seat, mirroring the team leader's stoic position. "Have you talked to JJ?"

"Have you?" Hotch countered angrily.

The door burst open with a bang, signalling the dramatic entrance of the team's flamboyant Technical Analyst. Standing with her hands on her hips at the back of the room, Garcia scowled at the two seated men. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO IDIOTS!"

"Good morning kitten." Rossi smirked at TA in amusement.

Garcia snarled in annoyance. "Wipe that smirk off of your face, Agent Rossi."

"Penelope." Hotch growled lowly.

"You, have no legs to stand on either, Hotchner." Garcia pointed at her supervisor with one finger and a scowl on her face.

"How is my daughter doing?" Rossi asked with raised eyebrows. "I'm guessing, the state of her emotions is the cause of this attitude."

"Attitude? David Rossi you paid off JJ's debts without talking to her. You went behind her back and paid off her landlord for the next two years, wiped the hospital debt as well as her credit card and car finance. Then, you started digging into her personal life!" Garcia exclaimed with a loud groan.

Sensing he was in a losing battle, Rossi ran a hand through his short hair and swallowed. "Some people would be grateful to have such help."

"Most people don't go through what JJ has been through. Do you understand how much JJ's life has sucked lately and how much it's chipped away at her sanity, her belief systems and her self-esteem?" The young woman argued passionately, seeing the two men's guilt spread across their faces. "She doesn't need two big strong men controlling her life!"

The experienced profiler cleared his throat free of emotion. "I was trying to help."

"I asked you to talk to her not fix everything with money, damn it!" She retorted snappily.

Hotch stood authoritatively. "Garcia I think you need to calm down."

"You!" The blonde agent swung around from facing the still sitting elder profiler to the Unit Chief in one swift motion.

"Penelope." Hotch held his hands out in front of himself in defensively.

The TA's eyes narrowed in frustration. "She trusts you probably more than any other person she knows and she was opening up to you and you just, you just..."

"Garcia, I know you're looking out for JJ and I would like us to continue this conversation but not here and not now." Hotch replied firmly.

"She's hurting." Garcia stated solemnly. "All weekend, I was at her place, trying to cheer them both up. Henry's coping but he's not back to full strength yet and she's putting on a brave face but she's in pain and you two are the cause of it. JJ's life has been a rollercoaster this last year and things were finally looking up but you two wrecked it."

"Is she alright, Garcia?" Rossi asked in concern.

"She will be, no thanks to you two idiots." Garcia turned on her heel. "I'm so disappointed in both of you."

The two men watched as their pissed off colleague stormed out of the office and through the bullpen, presumably back to her own private office. Rossi whistled hoarsely. "Wow."

"I feel like an ass." Hotch muttered under his breath.

"Good, you should." Rossi retorted, seeing his friend's set jaw he added, "we both should."

Hotch retook his seat, placing his head in his hands before scrubbing his face with the palm of his hands. "Have we really screwed everything up so bad?"

"Erin told me that I needed to take a step back and wait for JJ to be ready to forgive me." Rossi announced with a sigh.

Hotch ran his hand across the back of his neck sorely. "I thought keeping my distance was a good thing."

"You didn't want confuse her or add to her stress, I get that." The older father agreed.

Hotch shook his head in exasperation. "She's only been officially divorced, what 4 or 5 months and I'm her boss..."

Rossi interrupted as he raised his hand emotively. "Look, we thought we were doing the right thing, obviously we weren't, but we can fix this."

"How?" He asked uncertainly.

"I don't know but it'll come to me." Rossi shrugged unconfidently.

Hotch shook his head slowly. "I should never have let you get to me, I know JJ. She hates to be viewed as weak or incompetent. She's neither of those things but us sticking our noses in was going to make her think that we thought she was."

"What?" Rossi's expression screwed up in confusion.

"JJ has been through so much. Garcia's right, this last year has changed JJ and not necessary for the better. She's more closed off and fragile now." Hotch summarised dejectedly.

Rossi moaned deeply. "I don't know how to help her, if I did..."

"JJ doesn't want our help she just wanted support, there's a difference." Hotch pointed out dryly.

"So, what do we do?"

The Unit Chief licked his dry lips as he looked around his office unsurely. "I can't get close to JJ again. She's still my subordinate and I should never have gotten so close to her in the first place."

"I think that's crap. You and JJ have always had this weird connection, I noticed it my first time back here." Rossi countered knowingly.

"You're her father, Dave. I think she needs family more than my friendship right now." Hotch replied dismally.

Rossi tensed in his seat. "I can't, she doesn't want me near her."

The team leader observed his long time friends discomfort and undercurrent of pain in his eyes before continuing. "Maybe we could talk to Garcia again?"

"You want to face her wrath?" Rossi raised a speculative eye.

Hotch sighed, agreeing with the older man's response silently. "We study behaviour for a living."

Rossi scoffed lightly at the irony. "JJ is a lot different to the UNSUB's we hunt."

The Unit Chief rolled his eyes sarcastically. "No kidding."

...

**Thanks for reading. **

**11/11. Today is Remembrance Day in the UK, a day in which we commemorate the lives lost and altered by conflicts that our Military has been a part of since the Great War. One day in which we honour the men and women who selflessly gave their lives so we could have a better tomorrow. Lest we forget. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimed!**

**Things are going to start moving forwards I think. Let me know what you think.**

...

Rossi sensed her presence before he noticed her small frame standing in the doorway to his office.

Grinning at the lingering woman, Rossi set down his pen and pushed his seat away from his desk as he stood. "Well, isn't this a nice surprise."

"Tell me that in five minutes." Strauss muttered quietly. She sighed contently as the profiler crossed the office and kissed her cheek.

Rossi raised an eye at his partner's stiff shoulders. "What's going on?"

Softly running her finger along the back of his hand soothingly, Strauss smiled weakly. "Come with me."

The experienced profile followed the Section Chief along the balcony to the Unit Chief's office next door.

Allowing Rossi into the room first, Strauss quickly closed the door behind them and eyed the younger profiler who was already standing in confusion behind his desk.

Hotch exchanged a bemused look with his older colleague before addressing his supervisor. "Can I help you ma'am?"

Grasping her hands together so her fingers met in a steeple, Strauss sighed dejectedly. "I had a rather interesting meeting this morning with a Mr Stilwell from the Counter Terrorism Centre in D.C."

"Honey as much as I love seeing you in daylight, I have a phone conference in twenty minutes that I've been cramming for all day." Rossi interjected with a smirk.

Strauss' expression remained dismal despite his humour. "Stilwell used to work for the Secretary of State until last month when he was promoted and transferred to the C.T.C. He wants JJ to be his deputy in a new department he's setting up."

"What?" The two men responded in unison with a matching frown etched into their foreheads.

"Apparently they worked together several times during her stint with the DOD. He helped with Agent Prentiss' relocation, so it seems that they get along." The Section Chief explained softly. "Stillwell has a notorious reputation as a perfectionist and task master but he holds JJ in high regards. He's been instrumental in directing foreign policy and appears to be one of the most straight laced people in DC politics."

"He must have something wrong with him." Rossi moaned judgingly.

"He's offered her a very good contract." She continued. "She'll be stationed in D.C and have a mostly 9-5 work day so she can spend more time with Henry."

Rossi groaned softly. "Please tell me you haven't talked to JJ about this yet? She's too emotional right now to make any decisions."

"David, she called me." Strauss replied placing a comforting hand onto her partner's arm.

He raised an uncertain eye. "She...?"

"JJ's taking the job. Stilwell called me as a courtesy and JJ called me after he called her. I tried to assure her that we could negotiate. Perhaps move her to a different unit in Quantico to help her out, but the C.T.C is a promotion with a hefty pay bump and even if I made her my assistant, she wouldn't get the same hours she can get there." Strauss explained sympathetically.

Hotch cleared his throat with a small cough. "Agent Jareau hasn't called me about this... opportunity."

Strauss turned to the younger man and tilted her head indicating her understanding. "JJ's going to come into my office to see me tomorrow afternoon. I asked her to bring a letter of resignation for you then as well."

"I see." Hotch retorted tensely.

Strauss looked to the ground uncomfortably. "I know it's none of my business Aaron, but someone has to see things from JJ's side and you two are far too proud and egotistical to do that."

"Excuse me?" Rossi's eyes widened at his girlfriend's words before shrugging his shoulders and nodding in assessment. "Fair enough."

"Everything I did was to make JJ's life easier." Hotch said defensively.

Strauss pursed her lips in disagreement. "I respect your gallantry but that's bullshit."

Rossi and Hotch froze instantly under the Section Chief's scrutiny.

Strauss shook her head from side to side slowly. "All three of you are just as bad as each other. Have either of you, even thought of just talking to her? JJ's a grown woman who is making her own decisions and in my opinion, she's making the right ones. The C.T.C is an excellent institution which is going to serve her well. JJ should never have come back to the BAU in the first place and if I had known about your feelings towards her," the shorter blonde agent eyed the dark haired team leader, "I wouldn't have allowed any of it."

"Erin, nothing has ever gone on between the two of them." Rossi interjected knowingly.

Strauss scoffed. "If I had known about her paternity or even had known your suspicions about JJ being your daughter, she wouldn't have come back either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rossi asked in offence.

"What it means David, is that JJ is better off out of the BAU. No doubt, she is an excellent profiler and has superseded any of my concerns about her shifting job specialities, but with all this personal drama, JJ is never going to flourish here. Her talents are too good to be wasted like they are right now." Strauss stated confidently.

Hotch's voice broke as he began to speak. "JJ... is one of the best agents I've ever had."

"I know that but you're personally invested in JJ now." She countered.

The Unit Chief floundered under her gaze. "I..."

"Can't you do something?" Rossi snapped harshly.

Strauss turned to her boyfriend with a warning look. "David I wouldn't if I could. This is JJ's decision and for once you're both going to respect it."

Hotch stepped out from behind his desk sharply. "But if I talked to her..."

"Aaron, by the end of the month, JJ will no longer be an FBI agent under your supervision." Strauss interrupted snappily.

The profiler set his jaw determinedly. "I..."

"So what's your next move?" Strauss smirked faintly.

"Ma'am?" Hotch frowned in confusion at the gleam in the older woman's eyes.

Glancing at her wrist watch, Strauss met Hotch's eyes firmly. "It's just after 3. JJ and Henry will be back from their walk in the park."

Without another word, Hotch turned his back on the two colleagues to reach for his coat and scarf before picking up his briefcase and leaving his own office.

Rossi stared at the empty doorway after his younger friend in astonishment before facing his partner with a small smile. "What are you up to?"

"Me?" She asked innocently.

"Erin." He prompted urgently.

Taking his hand, Strauss led the stubborn agent over to the couch at the back of the room, making him sit with her before continuing. "David, your daughter is doing all she can to get her life back on track. It's going to take some time, but JJ will come around to you again."

"I don't know about that, she was pretty angry." Rossi grumbled.

Looking down at the ground, the slightly younger woman shifted in discomfort. "She asked about you earlier, when she called."

"Really?"

"No matter what, you're her father and she will want to make amends with you. You'll be patient until then and when she does want to make up, you'll listen and talk things through calmly." Strauss smiled reassuringly. "Aaron Hotchner on the other hand..."

"What are you thinking?" He observed her pained expression closely.

She sighed in heartfelt. "If he doesn't act now, who knows how long it'll take for those two to get together."

"Is Erin Strauss showing her romantic side?" Rossi gushed with a broad grin.

"JJ will forgive you because you're family but she won't make the first move to patch things up with Hotchner. She's been burnt too badly." Strauss laid a hand across his lovingly.

"Aaron really was looking out for her." The acclaimed author defended his best friend loyally.

Scoffing, Strauss shook her head slowly. "I think he was guarding himself. Sure he was being professional for which I commend him, most men in leadership roles believe they will get away with doing any skirt in their presence..."

"Charming." Rossi scoffed harshly.

"It's true David and I know your reputation after all wasn't I once one of your many conquests?" Strauss raised an eye accusatively.

He gulped loudly before diverting the conversation. "You think Aaron and JJ would be good together?"

Strauss pursed her lips and nodded. "It doesn't take a profiler to see their chemistry. At first I thought it was only friendship between them. He was sceptical of JJ's role in the BAU when she first started and I thought his strictness towards her was bullying tactics but now thinking about it, it was probably sexual tension."

"She's my daughter Erin, please can we keep this PG." He pleaded.

"They have a mutual respect for each other, but they've always cared for each other too that's all I'm trying to get at. They connected and that type of connection rarely comes around twice." She expanded.

"So now it's okay that you're meddling in my daughter's life, when it was wrong for me too?" Rossi asked accusingly.

Strauss straightened her back defensively. "No, it's not meddling. I'm giving Hotch a kick up the ass to do something about it. It'll be JJ's decision whether or not to fix their friendship and it'll be both of their decisions to start a relationship, if that's what they want, now that Hotch isn't in her chain of command."

"Huh, so you just put them together and let them figure it out for themselves?" The acclaimed author scratched his beard thoughtfully.

Smirking, Strauss nodded quickly in response. "Yes."

Rossi grumbled as he turned his arm and entwined his fingers with hers. "I don't like it."

"Tough." Strauss leaned forwards and pecked his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder.

He ran one hand up and down her back soothingly while using the other to stroke his goatee in thought. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know. I hope so." She whispered as she closed her eyes while leaning further into his hold.

Rossi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You'd like to see them together?"

"I think they could make each other happy." Strauss sighed heavily. "I know you think I've been a dragon towards Hotch over the years, but I really do admire him especially the way he's behaved during all of his struggles. And JJ is a lovely young woman who deserves to have a man in her life that would treat her right."

Rossi beamed brightly before kissing the top of her head. "I love you Erin."

"I love you too." Strauss replied with a small, loving smile.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimed!**

**So I don't know what I think of this chapter but I decided I wanted things to evolve between JJ and Hotch and get them slowly out of their funk.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Standing outside JJ's suburban home, Hotch blew his warm breath onto his cold hands.

It might be spring but winter was hanging on for dear life.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing outside the familiar house, but for some reason the experienced profiler couldn't decide what to do next.

His anger had tripled on the ride over and now he was pissed off but if he took a step back to analyse his emotions, he didn't really know who he was pissed off at.

Realising that any one of JJ's astute, curtain twitching neighbours would probably be ready to call the police on him for loitering, Hotch flexed his fingers by his side and pounced up the few steps to the front door.

In one swift movement, the Unit Chief was banging his fist against the doorframe. "JJ, OPEN UP!"

Less than thirty seconds passed before the door swung open presenting an equally pissed off blonde. "What the hell are you doing, I just got Henry to take his afternoon nap?"

Hotch physically took a step back at the sound of her harsh whisper but remained stern. "I want to know what the hell you were thinking about leaving the team. Do we mean nothing to you?"

"That's not fair, Aaron." JJ snapped in retort while keeping a firm grip on the door.

"You didn't even bother emailing. I had to hear about your resignation from Strauss!" He scoffed dramatically.

JJ rolled her eyes. "I would have seen you tomorrow but only out of professional courtesy. We're just colleagues now anyway, right?"

"Screw professional courtesy JJ, you should have talked to me." Hotch responded emotively, unable to keep his frustrated anger under control as he stared into her darkened eyes.

JJ gritted her teeth and made an angered noise. "No, screw you."

Before she could block the entrance on her supervisor, Hotch pushed the wooden solid door inwards, causing JJ to take a few steps back in shock. "What are you doing?"

The Unit Chief's gaze travelled her body from head to toe. From her dangerously sparkling eyes, over her luscious pink lips to the pulse in her slender neck, he felt his body stir as he eyes lowered over her ample chest and tiny waist right down to the shocking pink nail polish on her toes.

As she gasped under his scrutiny and forceful entry into her home, Hotch stalked further into the warm hallway and closed the door behind with a small thud. JJ crossed her arms angrily over her chest, her whole face flushed in indignation. "I don't want you here. Leave. Now."

Hotch frowned at her exasperated expression before he quickly closed the distance between them, one hand gripped her waist while the other cupped the back of her neck. Without any hesitation, their lips crashed together in bruising force.

He moulded their lips together with shocking ease, pouring every ounce of his built up irritation and anger into the kiss. The moment he saw her standing in front of him wearing her thigh hugging jeans and bare feet all he could think about was wrapping her toned legs around him.

Now all he could think about was letting her know how irate she could make him.

Struggling for air and taken by surprise, JJ's arms dropped and flared out to the side. In protest, her hands began hitting the taller man's back hoping he'd take the hint and stop with his onslaught, but stubbornly he pursued her compliance.

Hotch softly bit JJ's lower lip while he simultaneously tightened his grip on her, causing the younger profiler to gasp and allowing him entrance to her mouth.

Their tongues tangled together heatedly and JJ's fists stopped pounding Hotch's back and circled his neck to hold on for support.

Satisfied that she wasn't fighting him anymore, Hotch turned them as they both groaned into the passionate kiss. He led them into the living room, shrugging off his coat without breaking their connection.

Moaning as one of his hands dropped down to the side of her thigh, he rubbed the denim and pressed into her more, smirking in delight in hearing her mirroring wanton noises while she tightened her hold on his neck.

They fumbled their way around the living room, clutching each other tightly and getting lost in each other's hold.

As JJ felt the back of her knees against the couch, she found the contact jolted her fogged thoughts to quickly become clearer and instinctively lifted her right leg, to knee Hotch in his groin.

Hotch bent over in pain as JJ stepped back and attempted to control her breathing as she spoke. "What... the...fuck?"

"Oh God." Hotch moaned as he managed to sit on the coffee table, cupping his crown jewels in pain.

JJ dropped on the couch opposite him gracelessly, pressing her fingers against her swollen lips. "You can't show up here, yell at me then kiss me like that."

"JJ." He winced, still in pain.

She choked back a sob. "Not after everything."

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Hotch tilted his head apologetically. "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

"You should leave." JJ demanded rather than suggested.

"I know." He remained sitting on the table but rested his hands either side of him to find balance.

"So go." She huffed.

The unit chief held her adamant gaze before replying in resolute. "No."

JJ's stormy blue eyes widened, in shock upon his sure and short retort. "But..."

"I'm sorry, for everything. I thought I was doing the right thing by putting distance between us." He summarized meekly.

JJ scoffed. "Now you can have all the distance you want."

"JJ, I've been doing what's right. We had to have some distance before something happened that we couldn't handle. It was something that needed to be done not something I wanted." Hotch stated softly.

"You could have fooled me." She muttered under her breath.

"I've been so stupid. Garcia's right, I am an idiot." He bemoaned seeing his friend's obvious distrust of him.

"I don't want you to compromise your beliefs so, you should go." JJ retorted adamantly.

"I really do have these feelings for you and I'm so pissed at myself for pushing you away when you needed me. All I've wanted is to protect you from the bureaucratic vultures, by trying to cling onto some kind of professionalism. We're FBI agents, I'm your boss and you're my friend. I shouldn't want you but I do and I don't want to be professional anymore." He explained with a hint of astonishment upon his realisation.

"You think that makes it all better?" She shifted uncomfortably on her couch. "Do you think you can just show up here, kiss me and what, we'd live happily ever after?"

"No, I didn't come here to kiss you or to yell at you. God, you just make me so frustrated." He expanded as she scoffed in disbelief. "You're one of my closest friends and my feelings for you are just confusing and so intense that I'm petrified that I'm going to hurt you, the way I hurt Haley or the way Beth hurt me."

Hotch steadied his breathing slowly. "I loved Haley so I let her go, so she could have had a second chance at happiness and she died, because of me. I tried so hard not to let Beth go and it killed the relationship. She dumped me via voice mail while she was on a date with one of my old friends for Christ's sake. Then you..."

"I didn't lead you on." She replied in defence.

"Of course you didn't. JJ as much as I loved Haley and Beth, and as much as it hurt to lose them, none of it compares to how I feel about you and it scares me." He stated honestly.

She gasped. "Aaron."

"I just have to hear your name, and I get frustrated in more ways than one. I'm frustrated that I can't seem to do anything right where it concerns you. I didn't come here to make amends as much as I want to. I truly did come here to ask you stay in the BAU. You're an excellent agent, JJ. I don't want you to just throw your Bureau career away." Hotch answered in defeat.

JJ sighed. "It's not going to happen. I have to leave for Henry's sake."

"I know, I wish I didn't understand, but I do." Hotch said softly with a hint of pride in his voice.

Her face scrunched in confusion. "You do?"

"Yeah, I wish I could have done that for Jack after he lost his mom." He replied solemnly.

"Seeing as you know that, and if you also didn't come to kiss me, why are you still here?" JJ prompted quickly.

"As much as I worry about the consequences of a relationship with you and as much as you infuriate me sometimes, just thinking about you not being in my everyday life scares me. I've done it before, when you were at the DOD and even with weekly catch-ups, it was hell. I'm not doing it again. I'm not loosing you to the job." Hotch said truthfully.

"You don't have the choice." She grumbled a reply with a frown.

Hotch hovered his hand over hers before pulling back to his lap, unsure whether or not the younger woman would have appreciated the physical contact. "Yes I do, JJ. I love you and I'm not going to pretend that I don't anymore, because there's no Beth or Will, the team want whatever we want and I don't have my damn conscience standing in the way. I'm there. I've fallen for you hard and I'm not going to relent until you're at that point with me."

"Aaron..." JJ whispered shakily.

He interrupted assertively. "When I showed up here tonight, I was intent that it was all in an attempt to stop you leaving the BAU, but the minute I looked into your eyes, I realised I've been fooling myself. I screwed up trying to do the right thing and I want to make it up to you."

"You don't know what you're saying. You just want me to stay in the BAU." She stressed surely.

"Yeah I do. But I know what I'm saying and I know what I want. And even though you frustrate me in every way possible, and we may never be able to have kids or make love for the matter after your knee collided with my groin in superhuman strength, selfishly, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hotch smiled warmly. "More than that, I want to make you happy. Please, just talk to me about this. I know I can make it up to you if you just give me the next thirty odd years to do so."

JJ bit her lip as she internally debated her options before eyeing the door which led back to the corridor. "Do you want me to get you an ice pack?"

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimed!**

**HI to everyone who is still reading, sorry for the delay, stuff keeps getting in the way. **

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ left her son with his Godmother in the room with all the computer screens as he dubbed it, and wandered through the BAU, stalling outside her old office and then her still cluttered desk in the bullpen before lingering in the Unit Chief's office doorway.

He had yet to look up from the computer screen as she entered his office and closed the door behind herself, guaranteeing them a few moments peace from the outside world. "Hey."

"Hi." Hotch's head snapped up sharply before he eyed the white envelope in his guests' hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

JJ looked down at the document and her white knuckles gripping it. "I don't want to do this."

Hotch stood, walking around to the front of his desk. "Then don't, JJ. We can come up with something. I could create a position..."

She interrupted with a shake of her head. "No, I need to do this."

"But..."

JJ straightened her stance and passed over the envelope to the supervisor. "Sir, I want to thank you for all you've done for me over the years. This has been my home, you've all been my family for so long, I'm so grateful for my times spent here. But I need to move on, it's what's best for my son. Here's my letter of resignation from the BAU."

"I wish I could refuse to accept it. I'm losing not only a friend but an exceptional agent. The Counter Terrorism Centre is damn lucky." Hotch held out his hand and they shook quickly.

JJ dropped her hand first, smiling weakly at his small frown. "We'll still see each other."

"Are you forgiving me?" Hotch asked hopefully, with raised eyebrows.

The younger agent pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "Small steps. I am glad that we have decided to be friends again though."

They remained standing opposite each other, within arm's-length but silent as the repercussion of the envelope still in the Unit Chief's hand weighing heavily on both of them.

A light tap on the door broke their slowly heated eye contact. Rossi stepped into the room, ignoring the supervisor and focusing on the petite blonde standing near the door. "JJ, hi..."

"Hey." JJ smiled thinly in return.

Rossi shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Can we talk?"

JJ bit her lower lip nervously before nodding. "Sure, I'll come to your office in a minute."

Hotch waited until Rossi had disappeared back into his own office before confronting JJ. "You do know that he meant well?"

"I know." She whispered in retort.

Closing the distance between them, Hotch wrapped his fingers above her left wrist, faintly stroking her soft skin with the tips of his fingers. "I'm going to miss working with you, Agent Jareau."

"Not as much as I'm going to miss working with you, Sir." JJ sniffled, managing to beam without shedding a tear.

Noticing that she hadn't moved an inch, Hotch closed his hand more firmly around her wrist loosely finding comfort in her warmth against his palm. "JJ..."

She met his concerned gaze and cleared her throat with a small cough. "Do you and Jack want to come over for pizza tomorrow night?"

"We'd love too." He replied instantly.

"Great. Well, I guess I should..." JJ pointed to the door behind her before taking one last look around the supervisor's office and heading to the room next door.

The trained profiler was well aware of the agents in the bullpen, watching her movements to the senior agents' office, especially while she hovered in the doorway.

Opening the door without knocking, JJ avoided her father's gaze as she closed the door and sat in the chair opposite where he was sitting behind his desk. "You wanted to talk?"

"How are you and Henry?" He asked warmly.

JJ met his concerned expression and smiled thinly. "We're coping. How are you?"

"Not great, if I'm honest." Rossi replied meekly. "I miss you."

Focusing on her home manicured nails, JJ mumbled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, JJ I'm the one who is sorry, I screwed up. I royally screwed up." The distress in his voice snapped the younger profiler's head back up to meet his caring eyes.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." She offered in response.

"You had every right too." Rossi insisted knowingly.

JJ sighed heavily. "I was mad at myself for not being able to take care of Henry. I was mad at Hotch for being distant and I was pissed off at you all day for not talking to me and I let all of my anger bubble over, so I snapped when I called you."

"I shouldn't have made you that mad. I thought I was doing a good thing." He stated solemnly.

"You dealt with it all wrong." JJ muttered with a hint of annoyance.

Rossi raised an eye. "Would you have accepted the money, if I had offered you it?"

"I didn't, I don't, want charity." She insisted firmly.

The elder profiler scoffed harshly. "You're my daughter, it's not charity. The money is going to be yours one day. All of my estate is so you might as well use it now, when you need it."

"I don't want your money, Dad." JJ stressed, wringing her hands together nervously.

Rossi inhaled slowly to quell his hidden annoyance. "I know, but one day you're going to inherit it all anyway, so when you need it, it's there for you."

"I'm going to pay you back, what I owe you." The blonde agent stated confidently.

Rossi held up a hand in protest. "No, JJ."

"Yes, it'll take me a while but we're not going to have relationship where I'm indebted to you." JJ highlighted.

He stood slowly before hesitantly walking around to the front of his desk. "I don't want you to feel indebted, JJ. I saw my daughter and grandson struggling. Of course I'm going to step in a do something about it."

"But..."

"I don't need you to pay me back the money, trust me, I'm good for cash. I only want your forgiveness and a chance to earn back your trust." Rossi plead quietly.

"You paid off everything. I know how much money that was." JJ retorted with a raised eye.

"In comparison sweetheart, your forgiveness and trust is worth a lot more." Rossi insured soothingly.

"I..."

Seeing the hesitance on her face, Rossi's voice wobbled uncertainly. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't want you to think I'm only forgiving you because of the money." JJ admitted softly.

"Are you forgiving me, because even if it is only because of the money, it's a start, right? I want to be a family." He said hopefully.

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm forgiving you for everything yet."

He flinched at her pointed remark. "I see."

"You need to promise me that if you have concerns about my life, whether it's professional, financial or of a personal nature, you come to me. You don't go behind my back and talk to bank managers or certain Unit Chiefs, okay?" JJ outlined surely.

Rossi placed his hand across his heart solemnly. "I promise."

"You don't profile me or push me into something I'm not ready for." She continued.

"Of course, I promise." He nodded insistently.

JJ chewed the inside of her cheek in a nervous habit. "You'll talk to me, even if it might upset one of us?"

"Yes, anything you want."

She eyed him in an internal debate then nodded. "Okay then."

Rossi straightened, leaning away from his desk. "Okay then, as in okay then you forgive me?"

"You're my Dad," JJ shrugged her shoulders slightly. "There're only so many times a girl gets a new biological father."

"You forgive me?" He repeated in astonishment.

JJ nodded once more. "Yeah, I forgive you."

"Can we hug?" Rossi requested warmly.

He held out a hand for his daughter to stand from her chair, and quickly her arms surrounded his neck as she whispered in his ear. "I missed you too, Dad."

They clung to each other tightly for a few moments before JJ pulled away. Rossi grinned smugly at his one and only daughter. "So is this a good time to talk about the college trust fund that I've set up for Henry?"

"Seriously?" JJ eyes rolled again. "We need to work on this interaction aspect of our relationship."

"We'll talk about it later." He chuckled lowly.

JJ remained standing opposite her father, shuffling awkwardly on her feet. "I'm guessing you know that I'm leaving the BAU."

"Erin told me, she thinks it's a good move for you." Rossi replied open-mindedly.

"Stilwell is a good boss. The team he's putting together is necessary so I'll be doing something worthwhile, and I know what I'm doing over there." She explained with wide cautious eyes as she attempted to gauge his reaction.

Rossi shoved his hands into his jean pockets before nodding in thought. "What about Aaron?"

"Aaron?" JJ blushed softy at his pointed glare and unexpected topic. "We're taking things slowly. We're friends again and we'll go from there. He understands why I have to leave, but it's not because of Aaron that I'm leaving."

"That's good." He stated in response. "I only want you to be happy, JJ."

"Thanks Dad." JJ smiled affectionately.

Rossi nodded confidently before eyeing the door. "So did you bring that grandson of mine?"

"Sure did, come on." She pointed behind her to the door.

JJ and Rossi didn't have to go far to meet up with Henry and the team.

The team, excluding Hotch, were all huddled in the bullpen, whispering as conspirators. Seeing the father loosely guide JJ down into the hustle of agents by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, each profiler looked immensely relieved.

"Well what do we have here?" Morgan announced the arrival of the pair. "The BAU's finest Daddy and Daughter reunite. It's a joyous occasion."

"Please tell me you two are okay now?" Garcia begged as she rested Henry on her lap, while sitting at JJ's desk.

Rossi looked down at JJ and beamed. "Everything is back on track."

"Halle-freakin-lujah." Garcia shrieked.

Reid and Blake nodded in agreement as the team stood around Rossi and JJ. Blake eyed her older colleague with a smirk. "It looks as though you came out unscathed?"

"Physically maybe," Rossi retorted in amusement, "my daughter definitely knows how to pack an emotional punch."

JJ nudged his stomach with her elbow. "You're should be lucky that I even want to make nice."

"Well, I'm glad you both have. I don't like it when the team is at odds." Reid interrupted.

JJ held her friend's gaze apprehensively. "Spence," her eyes gazed at the congregated team members quickly, "everyone, I need to tell you all something."

"What is it Sunshine?" Garcia prompted.

JJ smiled shakily. "I'm leaving the BAU. I just handed in my letter of resignation. I've been offered a job at the Counter-Terrorism Centre in D.C."

The gathered agents stared at their petite colleague in shock, remaining silent regardless of the rest of the department milling around the bullpen.

Blake eyed the younger profiler in blatant scrutiny. "You don't want to go."

JJ shook her head at her friend's candid appraisal. "No, but I have to. It's what's going to be best for us in the long haul."

Everyone's eyes shifted around the group unsure about how to react, especially with Henry looking around the group curiously.

"When do you leave?" Reid asked meekly, breaking the awkward silence that had returned.

JJ sighed sadly. "I leave at the end of the month, but I'll only probably be back to clear my desk. I got to stay on compassionate leave for this little tiger."

Henry jumped of his Godmother's lap and hugged JJ's leg tightly. Rossi, sensing his child's distress dropped his arm from around her and smiled encouragingly to the rest of the team. "This is a great opportunity for JJ."

"We don't want you to leave." Garcia frowned emotionally.

Morgan rubbed the TA's back comfortingly. "Are you sure you want to leave the FBI entirely? Surely there must be another department that could suit your needs."

"Derek, my new role at the C.T.C is perfect for me right now, and it's not only better hours but better pay. I can't pass on it." She exclaimed in relief.

Garcia grabbed her friend's hand swiftly. "Jayje if this is about me telling everyone about your financial..."

"Pen, this isn't about that. Besides, my _father_ put it upon himself to make sure I have no more issues financially for some time, but Henry needs his mom around more and I can't be here for him while I'm working in the Bureau full time." JJ insured.

Reid cleared his throat with a small cough. "So you'll be working no more cases with us?"

"Nope." JJ sniffled slightly.

Garcia's eyes brimmed with tears in realisation. "If only we'd known."

"Please don't cry." The blonde profiler stated pleadingly, rubbing her friend's arm soothingly.

Blake stepped forwards, giving her younger blonde friend a brief hug. "Congratulations JJ."

The team collectively congratulated the former media liaison, even if it was mostly reluctant, before Garcia wiped away the mascara off of her cheeks. "Okay family, I have an idea."

"Uh-oh." Rossi and Morgan said in unison.

Garcia swatted Morgan's chest faintly. "Let's have a team luncheon and force JJ and Hotch to book a babysitter for Friday so we can have a sending off party on the town!"

"I'm all for the lunch." JJ took hold of Henry's hand and handed him over to his grandfather.

Garcia huffed at her best friend's avoidance of the Friday night out but declined to respond. As the team got their belongings together, JJ backed away from the bullpen and headed up to the Unit Chief's office.

"Come on, we're all going to lunch. Dad's paying." JJ said as she walked up to the working profiler sitting behind his desk.

Hotch raised an amused eye as he stood, rather reluctantly. "Dad?"

"We're working on it." JJ smirked.

Hotch stopped her from leaving, making sure they were shielded from the curious gazes in the bullpen by the half open door. "How about us, are we still working on it?"

JJ checked that no one could see them before she closed the distance between them and raised herself onto the balls of her feet before kissing him chastely. She pulled away smoothly and turned to rejoin the waiting team, leaving Hotch standing in his office stunned by her actions.

...

**Let me know what you think! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the delay. I have a few more chapters of this story complete I'm just not that happy with them.**

**Hope you're still interested in reading this fic.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ opened the door to find her father grinning broadly. "Good Morning. I brought over some breakfast goodies."

"Mmm, the coffee smells so good." JJ stepped aside, allowing her father into her home for the first time in nearly two weeks. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm on my way. Dating the boss's boss is good for some things." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She shook her head slowly and laughed. "I don't want to know."

Rossi chuckled gleefully. "So, did you have a good night?"

"Henry and I watched some TV after going through his routine and I had an early night. Henry's having a mandatory lie-in seeing as he woke me up at four this morning asking if he could watch 'Cars 2' again." JJ summarised as she led them into the kitchen and began digging into the bag of bagels and gourmet coffee.

Rossi took a seat at the table and stared at his daughter apprehensively. "So you haven't changed your mind about working on things?"

"I'm not that flighty." JJ retorted with a soft glare.

The profiler smiled gratefully. "I'm glad."

The pair sat in silence as they snacked on their breakfast and sipped on their hot beverages. After a longish span of silence, JJ placed her cinnamon and raison bagel back onto the plate and groaned in discomfort. "This is a little awkward."

Rossi nodded once in agreement. "We just haven't had a lone father/daughter time in a while, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The younger blonde agent muttered.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Rossi smiled thinly as he thought of something to say. "So, how is Sandy?"

JJ's eyes widened at the unexpected question. "She's good. Phil took her camping last weekend."

"Sandy doesn't strike me as a happy camper kind of woman." He replied with a smirk.

"Mom is definitely not, she hated every minute of it." JJ giggled in response. "She's making Phil take her on a cruise in July."

"That sounds like more fun in my opinion. I've never really been one for activity or outdoor holidays which involves needing survival skills to get by." Rossi stated dryly.

JJ's face crumpled in confusion. "I thought you liked hunting?"

"Well sure I do, but there's no need not to have five star accommodation and services, while doing so." He countered with a small shrug.

A rapt knock on the front door broke their comfortable discussion suddenly.

"I'll go and see who that is." JJ stood quickly leaving the acclaimed author alone in the kitchen, giving him the time to finish his bagel before she managed to return.

He heard her footsteps before she reappeared in the doorway.

"Who was..?" Rossi stopped speaking as JJ appeared carrying a large bouquet of yellow, orange and red flowers.

"Aren't they beautiful?" JJ asked as she smelt a red rose while simultaneously placing them onto the top of the counter before hunting for a card.

"I wonder who they could be from." Rossi mused with a smirk.

JJ found the white envelope in the abundance of foliage, opened the card and laughed lightly. "From a certain Mr Inconsiderate Idiot, soon to be my former Unit Chief and life time groveller."

"Have you forgiven him?" Rossi asked while observing her unadulterated awe over the gigantic bouquet.

She nodded shyly. "Yes, he just has some making up to do."

Rossi frowned wearily. "JJ, sweetheart, please don't string him along, you both deserve to be happy."

"I'm not stringing him anywhere. I wouldn't do that to him. We're just finding our footing again." JJ argued defensively.

Sighing, Rossi stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she looked in admiration at the flowers before kissing the top of her head. "I hope you find happiness with him."

"Me too." She replied in a whisper.

Giving his daughter a tight hug, Rossi stepped away and headed towards the door. "I should get to work. Kiss Henry for me and JJ," Rossi turned back to face his smiling daughter as she stared at the bouquet, "call Aaron."

"Bye Dad." JJ smirked back at him.

Rossi laughed lowly, waving as he left the small suburban home. "Bye sweetheart."

Hearing the front door close behind her dad, JJ rushed to find her cell phone in the living room and quickly dialled the familiar number.

It only took a few rings for the call to be answered. "Hotchner."

"Shouldn't that be Idiot?" The caller asked in amusement as she fell onto her couch.

There was a hoarse chuckle before he replied. "You got the flowers?"

"They're beautiful, thank you." She replied sweetly.

Hotch's smile could be heard down the phone. "You're welcome."

"You didn't have to." JJ muttered, quietly gleeful that he had sent her a gift.

"I wanted to, but if thought flowers could make everything alright between us, I'd have sent you a whole florists worth." Hotch stated lovingly.

JJ sighed wistfully. "Aaron."

"I want to make this right between us." He stated sincerely.

"I think everything is going to be okay, you don't need to make any gestures." She replied softly.

"I need to make this right between us. I made you doubt me and that's something that needs rectifying." Hotch countered apologetically.

"We just have to adjust to the changes in our lives. Things aren't how they were five years ago and we're shifting the dynamics of our relationship, so there'll be an adjustment period." JJ explained feeling suddenly nervous about their future.

"As long as you still want me in your life, I'm good. I stand by what I said the other day JJ, you beguile me and I can't live without you." Hotch replied warmly.

JJ smiled finding reassurance in his affectionate tone. "I want you in my life too."

He inhaled sharply. "You really think we're going to be okay?"

"I do, as long as we take things slow and remember to talk to each other before we act." JJ concluded patiently.

"Do you want to talk now?" Hotch asked suggestively.

JJ giggled. "How can you make something so innocent sound so dirty?"

"Do you want me to be dirty?" He retorted humorously.

JJ laughed loudly. "I've missed you and you're unpredictable sense of humour."

"I've missed you too." Hotch conferred quietly as he leant back in his office hair, watching the movements down in the bullpen.

"I'll see you tonight?" The younger agent asked hesitantly.

He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "7 o'clock on the dot."

A comfortable silence overcame the two agents before JJ sniggered. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Everyone is still trailing in besides, I prefer talking to you." The team leader countered.

The blonde profiler beamed widely before continuing the conversation. "Well Dad's going to be late, he just left a few minutes ago."

"I'm glad you and Dave are sorting things out. I'd hate to think that I had something to do creating any difficulties between you two." He offered sincerely.

JJ paused. "You didn't but I'm glad things are getting better, too. I'm glad we're sorting things out as well."

Hotch sighed lowly. "I meant what I said. I'm not expecting anything from you, especially after I dropped the 'L' word on you. I want you to be able to trust me implicitly."

"I do, I'm just a little apprehensive about us jumping straight into something. I don't us want to screw this up." JJ whispered fearfully.

"Like you said, we'll make it work." Hotch comforted.

She smiled apprehensively. "Right, of course we will."

Catching sight of Quantico's Section Chief walking through the department's glass doors, the supervisor straightened in his seat and groaned. "I got to go. Strauss is on the prowl."

JJ smirked before sighing. "Go, we'll talk later."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who has the patience of a saint and is still following this story.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch entered the living room quietly, grinning at the sight of JJ sitting crossed legged in the middle of the living room floor while placing the crayons and pencils, Henry and Jack had been colouring in with back into the correct packaging.

Watching the younger women silently from the doorway, the Unit Chief felt the pang of uncertainty creep back into his chest.

He knew he couldn't live without JJ being in his life anymore. Whenever he or the powers that be, forced distance between them, the profiler ended up being miserable and that wasn't good for Jack, his colleagues and friends or his own health.

At the end of that day, if he was miserable then everyone else was miserable too, including JJ.

Scoffing in absurdity, Hotch watched as his soon to be former colleague stood and faced him with a curious expression. "What's so funny?"

Hotch eyed the floor bashfully. "Nothing I was just..."

JJ giggled as a red blush crossed his cheeks. "What?"

"I was thinking about how miserable and intolerable I am without you." He answered truthfully.

JJ smirked suggestively. "You're with me now."

Hotch chuckled as the distance between them closed. "I'm kidding myself if I think it's best for everyone else that I'm with you when really I'm just a selfish old man."

"You're not that old." JJ mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug.

"Can we pretend that everything isn't still a little weird between us and sit on the couch together and just talk?" Hotch asked with a heavy sigh.

JJ smiled warmly as she led him to the couch where they'd spent many nights sitting and discussing their life decisions over the years. "Like the good old days?"

Hotch nodded before sitting and instantly wrapping his arms around JJ's waist and pulling her to rest against his chest, causing her to giggle. "I thought you just wanted to talk?"

"I do, but if I have the opportunity to hold you, I'm going to take it." He replied gruffly.

JJ covered his hands with her own as they settled on her stomach. "Do you think we'll make a good couple?"

"I think we've been a good couple for years, we just haven't realised it." Hotch retorted knowingly.

Sighing, the younger profiler closed her eyes in comfort of their position on the couch and decided she was ready to broach the subject they hadn't talked about in a few days. "I'm not angry about how you dealt with your feelings towards me. I know you were just trying to do the right thing."

"But I screwed up?" Hotch countered with a scoff.

JJ laughed lightly. "I guess you did, a little."

"From now on all we'll do is talk." Hotch kissed the back of her head lovingly.

"Really?" JJ tilted her head backwards and pouted her lips. "We could do some other stuff."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked breathlessly, allowing the petite woman to take the lead.

"Hmmm, we could hold hands." JJ interlocked their fingers on one hand and squeezed. "We could cuddle." She rested her head back on to his shoulder and grinned. "We could get to know each other better."

Hotch tilted her chin up slightly with his free hand. "How do you propose we do that?"

JJ closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly against his while remaining in his hold. Unable to deepen the kiss because of the way her back was still pressed against his chest, JJ pulled away with a moan.

Hotch cleared his throat and adjusted them so JJ was curled into his side. "We could spend time together with and without the kids."

"I'd like that." JJ bit her lip as she planned all of the activities they could do without the kids present.

He wavered slightly as he observed her lustful expression. "Me too."

Breaking the eye contact, JJ leaned back so her head was on his shoulder and hummed appreciatively. "What's your favourite colour?"

Frowning at the sudden change in conversation, Hotch faltered slightly before answering. "Blue, the same shade blue as your eyes are when you're happy or being mischievous."

"My eyes aren't always the same colour?" She asked unsurely.

Hotch grinned at her ignorance. "When you're tired they become a greyish steel blue colour. When you're angry or upset they darken, to an almost black, navy shade. When you're irritated or frustrated they sparkle, a bright cobalt blue but when you're happy they're this glistening azure."

"You sure know your blue colours." JJ quipped with a smirk.

Hotch nudged his shoulder forwards so she was forced to sit up slightly and turn to meet his heated gaze. "I've been studying your eyes for a very long time."

"You have, huh?" JJ blushed shyly.

"I'm also beginning to really like the colour pink too." He kissed her again softly. "Your lips go a very deep pink when I kiss you."

JJ lifted her hand to cup his cheek and smiled lovingly. "You're a sweet talker Aaron Hotchner."

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked in between pressing chaste kisses on her lips.

"Blue." JJ replied dryly.

They laughed at themselves briefly before they returned to enjoying the stillness of the night in each others' hold.

Hotch kissed the top of JJ's head again after the settled and voiced his question in a whisper. "What's with the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you better." She stated softly.

He nodded in understanding. "What's your favourite type of food?"

"Chinese or Italian, thinking about it, maybe I should have had an inkling, about my Italian heritage." JJ chuckled lowly.

"There's a great Italian restaurant not too far from my place." Hotch said hesitantly.

JJ beamed at his unspoken request. "You should take me sometime."

"I was thinking we could go this Friday." The Unit Chief added.

"Sounds like a plan." She tightened his hold that was around her stomach and pressed her back firmly into his side.

Methodically, Hotch began to run his hands along her body, up and down, across from side to side never managing to satisfy the tingling sensation the blonde was suddenly experiencing. Unable to handle his teasing any longer, JJ turned so she was kneeling besides the profiler, and brought their mouths together with bruising force.

Somehow in the midst of his soon to be former colleague's assault, JJ had ended up straddling Hotch's lap and her squirming had him in the same state of arousal as she had been. Breaking their heated kiss, Hotch held her face firmly between his hands taking in her dazed expression. "I should get Jack and go home before things get out of hand."

JJ smirked whilst controlling her breathing which was exhaling in pants. "We wouldn't want things to get out of hand now, would we?"

Hotch grinned as he settled his own breathing. "I'm in this for the long haul, JJ. I don't want to rush things and scare you away."

"Aaron, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled shyly. "So slow is good."

"For now." He added.

She pecked his cheek with a soft kiss before adjusting herself on the couch next to him once more. "I'll see you Friday?"

Hotch nodded before his stood. "I'll phone to you tomorrow though."

"Good." JJ smiled affectionately as he leaned over her and kissed her thoroughly before making his way to gather his sleeping son.

...

Thanks for reading!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimed!**

**So I've planned this fic out and it's about 60 chapters long, good god, who knows how long it's going to take to post it all. I've wrote up to chapter 42 or 43, so hopefully there will be more regular updates for a while. **

**For the next few chapters there will be more concentration on JJ and Hotch as well as JJ and Rossi getting back on track as father and daughter.**

**If anyone needs a recap, I'll do one in the next chapter so this author's note isn't so long!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch sighed contently while he massaged JJ's shoulders gently with his fingertips. Over the two weeks since JJ had relented and let him back into her life, the two profilers had regained some of the closeness that was lost after his panic over their inevitable relationship.

If he were honest with his feelings, the Unit Chief knew how he felt about the younger blonde woman, but right now JJ didn't need to hear his undying love for her again, rather she needed to rebuild trust and to do so meant going at a snails' pace. But if it meant the couple would last in the long haul, he was happy with the relaxed attitude of his soon to be former colleague.

Sunday's were seemingly a day fixed around a routine for the Hotchner's and Jareau's. It would start with breakfast when Hotch and Jack arrived at JJ's home then they'd have a drive, and end up at Rossi's home for Sunday lunch.

This morning had been the same as the previous week, although JJ had a rather difficult morning even though she was doing her best to act indifferent.

Hotch squeezed his grip on her shoulders, as she sat against the couch on the floor in her father's expansive living room, while Henry played with his toys in front of her. "How are you doing now?"

JJ rested her head back on his knees and smiled affectionately. "I'm okay. Sorry for freaking out on you earlier."

"JJ, you know you don't have to hide when you're upset." Hotch replied softly.

She smirked slightly. "You did look a little panicked when you found me."

Hotch grimaced as he recalled turning up at JJ's with his son that morning and sensing something was wrong with the younger woman only to follow her upstairs while Jack helped Henry with his shoes. "I didn't expect to find you crying in the bathroom, that's all."

"I didn't think I'd be so upset." JJ sniffled quietly.

The previously single father grimaced. "It's only been a year, JJ. Losing a child, even if you didn't know you were pregnant, is never going to be something that you can get over quickly."

"Can you believe what's happened over the last year?" Her voice quivered emotively.

"If you told me then that you and Will would divorce, that Henry would be out of his medical induced coma and playing happily at his grandfather's, or that Beth would dump me via a phone call, and that Rossi is your father with Strauss practically being your stepmom and that we'd be dating, I'd think that you were insane. But even though there have been some tough times, I think the best is yet to come for us." JJ bent her neck and puckered her lips, so he would lean down and kiss her.

Henry interrupted the pair, sitting on his mom's lap, so he was facing her. "Mommy thhh, caz book."

"What baby boy?" JJ raised an eye in confusion as the little boy shoved his toy car into her face.

"Caz booken." Henry repeated nonsensically.

JJ's eyes widened, feigning shock, in understanding her son's predicament. "The car broke?"

"Here I'll fix it for you buddy." Hotch took the small toy out of Henry's hand, popped the wheel back into place, before giving it back. "There you go."

"Thansss." Henry beamed widely before shuffling back to where the rest of his toys were.

JJ bit her lip nervously watching her young son play obliviously. "His speech is getting worse."

"We'll take him to the therapists again tomorrow." Hotch added softly, both adults keeping an eye on Henry.

"You're getting out of work?" JJ asked with a small smile at the feeling of his fingers twirling her hair around in circles absentmindedly.

Hotch frowned slightly. "Of course, I won't let you go alone."

Rossi kissed Strauss's cheek as she stirred the gravy in the pan on the stove before he glanced into the living room, protectively albeit a little uncomfortably, as he observed his daughter sitting on the floor with her son, while his best friend ran his fingers through her ponytail.

He wasn't the only one watching the interaction when he noticed the younger boy sitting at the island, coyly watching the couple while drinking his juice.

Rossi perched his elbows onto the counter next to the younger Hotchner and smiled warmly. "Are you alright, Jacky boy?"

His head snapped towards the profiler, suddenly looking as though he's been caught doing something wrong. "I'm fine, Uncle Dave."

"Are you okay with your Dad and JJ spending time together?" Rossi asked bluntly.

Jack's face scrunched up in thought. "They've always spent time together."

"But I'm guessing they're spending more time together?" He prompted gently.

Strauss turned on her heel and snapped at her partner sternly. "Don't bait the boy, David."

"I just want to make sure that he's coping with the changes." Rossi defended feigning innocence.

"I like spending time with JJ and Henry. Henry is fun to play with for a little kid." Jack insured

"That's good that you have someone to play with." The profiler agreed softly.

"Things are usually more fun when all four of us are together." Jack shrugged. "But JJ is the funniest and she's the best at bed time stories. I used like Beth too, I guess but she wasn't really a mom more like a weird friend. She made dad laugh but he didn't look at her the way he looks at JJ."

Rossi raised an eye in curiosity. "How does he look at JJ?"

"I don't know, like she's his princess or something." The youngest Hotchner stated dreamily.

Rossi raised an eye in amusement. "A princess?"

"Like in all those girly Disney films, when the prince and the princess get married at the end. That's how Dad looks at JJ." Jack concluded knowingly.

Strauss giggled at the child's analogy. "Of course."

"Uncle Dave?" Jack turned his attention to the older man besides him in wonder.

"Yeah Jacky?" Rossi replied with a smirk.

"If my Dad marries JJ, will that make you my Grandpa too?" The eight year old asked.

"Erm, well technically yes, I'd be your grandpa and you know I love you buddy like I already am your grandpa, but I think it's too early to be thinking of weddings, Jack." Rossi attempted to explain sensitively.

Jack scrunched his face up in disagreement. "I don't know."

"Why not?" The profiler prompted, curious if the young boy knew more than he did.

"Have you looked at them, it's kind of gross?" Jack summarised with a frown.

Rossi and Strauss laugh. "Wait till you get a girlfriend, you won't think it's so gross then."

"Girls just make life complicated!" Jack exclaimed worldly.

Strauss giggled again before returning her focus to the Sunday lunch, as Rossi nodded in understanding. "Amen to that Jack."

The small boy looked pensive. "But JJ's not really a girl, she's a mom. So maybes, that's why she makes Dad, so happy."

"That could be it Jack," Rossi mused, "But I think it's more to with the fact that they were friends first and that they have mutual respect for each other."

"Well I don't care, I just want Dad to be happy again." He replied softly.

Rossi smiled warmly. "You're a good son, Jack."

"How's about a grandson?" Jack pressed with a huge grin.

Rossi ruffled the young boy's hair with his fingers. "The best."

...

**Thanks for reading!**

Has everyone seen the season 8 finale, I cheated and watched it early. Please tell me I'm not the only one a little disappointed? I thought it was okay but I was expecting more. I think I did the wrong thing of getting my hopes up a little, but the replicator storyline just didn't work well for me this season...

Also Beth, go away already :P


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimed!**

**Here's a recap, only read if you can a) be bothered, b) can't remember what happened over the course of 35 chapters, c) don't mind mild cursing, d) want to read a long, probably confusing passage...**

**You've been warned... **

**So far in 'Learning in the Truth'**

**Hotch and Beth broke up and she's married to another dude, who just so happened to be an old friend of Hotch's who he had introduced her too (sorry Beth lovers). Anyway, he got over it and concentrated on helping his friend, JJ through her tough times, because let's face it, he's had a couple of rough patches over the years.**

**Henry kept having seizures and had to overcome some hearing loss which was affected by a clot which was operable. During his first stay in hospital, before the story begun, JJ found out she was pregnant with her second child through suffering a miscarriage. JJ and Will's marriage broke down to not being able to support each other through the loss and during Henry's illness and filed for divorce shortly after. Will's now focused on work and an undercover operation and as been out of contact during Henry's second stint in the hospital. **

**Then one fateful night, aka the first chapter of this story, JJ's mom, Sandy shows up on JJ's front doorstep with a familiar face... Rossi.**

**Sandy tells JJ that seeing her daughter go through so much in recent times with Will and Henry, made her realise that her daughter needed as much family around her as possible. Which led to Sandy revealing the truth about JJ's father, Marty... Marty Jareau is not JJ's biological father, David Rossi is. **

**Rossi and Sandy met on a military base, when Sandy and JJ's older sister went to greet Marty home from time away. The Jareau's marriage was on the rocks and Sandy sought comfort from a stranger. Years later, Sandy realised that JJ had been working with her real father all along but didn't say anything. Rossi only remembered Sandy at JJ's wedding and that's when he realised he had a daughter.**

**Neither of them told JJ straight away, she had just got married, so she was definitely pissed when she found out. So was Strauss, who is dating Rossi but she got over it and so did JJ eventually. Only then, Henry fell ill again, but recovered and Rossi paid of JJ's debts without her knowledge. He also interfered in her relationship with Hotch, who was well aware at that point, that he liked JJ more than a friend and was prepared to act on his feelings only his old friend managed to freak him out about his feelings.**

**Hotch confused JJ about his intentions and when she thought they could actually make something work between them, he pushed her away. Needless to say JJ got pissed off again, at both Rossi and Hotch. She quit her job with the BAU and got a great promotion at the 'Counter Terrorism Center' while still not talking to Hotch and Rossi, but Strauss got involved and gave the two men a push to make things better and now everyone is starting to get along again and trying to work out how to be a family together.**

**Caught up?**

**Phew...**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Over the spate of three weeks, Jennifer Jareau and Henry Jareau LaMontagne's lives returned to some sense of normalcy after months of chaos.

The mother and son had a weekly routine of day time activities involving physical therapy to restore Henry's balance and speech therapy to aid the young boy's progress all the while trying to keep on top of his school work. Sunday lunches had been successfully continuing at Rossi's mansion were restored and evolved with the inclusion of Strauss, Jack and Hotch every week.

The female profiler had already begun looking over paperwork for her new job role and had even managed to return to the BAU office for a few half days to get some of her affairs in order after a visit from her mom, Sandy and her partner Phil, who offered to look after Henry.

Weekly pizza nights had also restarted for the Jareau's and Hotchner's, allowing the four to readjust into a new type of friendship. Both Jack and Henry had seemingly become closer, even though they believed their separation was entirely to do with Henry's time in hospital and not the difficulties between their parents.

JJ and Aaron on the other hand were working through their issues the best way they could think of.

The television flickered brightly, providing the dark living room with its only light source.

JJ's hips bucked as Hotch ground into her, their lips meshed together with bruising force. Her hands were clawed into his short dark hair as his hands were occupied under her T-shirt. JJ wrapped her jean clad leg around the profiler's waist, groaning as his movements trapped her in between him and the comfortable couch, sending tremors through her entire body.

Realising that they were seconds away from loosing complete control, in the dimly lit living room while both their sons slept upstairs, JJ lowered her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back sharply. "This isn't, taking it slow."

He grinned down at her breathless words, faintly noting her dishevelled hair, swollen red lips and flushed cheeks in the darkened room. "You're the one who wanted to make out."

"Make out, not make me forget who I am, where I am and leave me needing more." She chuckled lowly as he reluctantly pulled away to adjust himself.

"But it was fun." Hotch countered as he firmly held her legs across his lap.

JJ laughed before she slowly sat up straight, running her hands through her messy hair. "We missed the end of the film."

Shifting in discomfort, he glanced over to the TV where the credits were rolling. "That's alright I enjoyed what we were doing more."

"I'm sure you did." JJ replied coyly as she leaned forwards slightly to re-fasten her bra clasp under her t-shirt.

Taking one of her hands in his, Hotch brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. "Thank you for inviting us over for pizza night again."

She smiled appreciatively before resting her head onto his shoulder as she leaned back, sideways on the couch, with her legs still hanging over his lap."You do realise, Mr Professionalism that I'm still technically under your supervision at work."

"Just until the end of the week, then you can continue to be under me on this couch." Hotch smirked half heartedly.

JJ rolled her eyes with a snort. "Wow, I see what you did there."

Hotch smile wavered while he ran his hand up JJ's left leg from her knee to her thigh and back again a few times, as he internally debated whether or not to broach the subject that had been on his mind for the last two weeks. "Are you really sure you want to leave the BAU?"

JJ sighed dejectedly. "No, but it's what Henry needs me to do, right now."

"What about you?" He queried, kissing the top of her head.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I'll be fine."

"What about us?" Hotch grabbed her legs as she attempted to move. "JJ, we need to talk about this at some point."

"And we will." JJ lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

Laughing, Hotch shook his head in mock annoyance. "JJ, you can't get around me by kissing me."

"Really?" She smirked knowingly.

Catching the amused glint in JJ's eyes, Hotch sighed. "Okay so you already did earlier by asking me if I wanted to make out after I asked how it was going with you and Dave but this is important."

"Why is it important? If anything, us, as a couple will get easier once we're not working together, day in and day out." She groaned, sensing the situation turning more serious.

Hotch clasped her knee with his hand. "You don't have to leave the Bureau though. Hell, you don't have to leave the BAU. I could pass your chain of command to someone else."

JJ scoffed. "To who? My Dad, Morgan, Blake?"

"Morgan and Blake are senior agents, they could handle a little extra paperwork during evaluation season." He stated.

"I'm on the same pay grade as Morgan now with doing extra communication work. And as much as I respect Blake, there's a reason she hasn't been promoted up since she arrived. I'm not a junior agent anymore Aaron, and as much as I adore my colleagues, I don't want to move backwards in my career." She countered honestly.

Hotch raised his eye slightly in question. "Strauss could always..."

"No. She's practically my stepmom now. You've seen her with Rossi when they're together, it's a little sickening." JJ laughed awkwardly.

"I don't want you to make all the sacrifices." He sated sincerely.

"I've told you, where we're concerned, this is a good thing not a compromise or a complication." JJ edged forwards slightly and kissed his jaw lightly. "The Counter Terrorism Centre has offered me a more than generous package and I know a lot of the players there already. I have connections which I can work to help me on my way and better still, I'll be able to spend a hell of a lot more time with my son."

Hotch smiled solemnly. "I'll miss working with you every day."

"Me too, but it's not as if we'll go days without talking again. We'll work us out and who knows, this could be the best thing for our relationship." JJ countered positively.

He raised an eye coyly. "Maybe I could even start everyday with you in bed, once we get everything on track that is."

"If you play your cards right, I don't see why not." She giggled softly before manoeuvring her legs off his lap and shifting so she was straddling his muscled thighs.

Resting her hands against the back of the couch and pressed Hotch into the cushions as they began kissing once again.

As Hotch's arms snaked around her body and his fingers began creeping up the back of her shirt, JJ mumbled incoherently before pulling back sharply. "We shouldn't do this here, one of the boys could walk in."

Hotch growled unhappily. "JJ."

Laughing at his pained expression, she pressed a chaste kiss to his soft lips. "My bedroom door has a lock."

They eyed each other closely. Their budding relationship had gone no further than making out on the couch and sneaking gentle explorations of the other's willing body. As they held each other, both were still obviously hesitant of taking the next step in case it ruined what they had managed to restore.

Without warning, Hotch took the initiative and moved off the couch, securing JJ's legs around his waist as he lifted her in his arms. JJ squealed into his neck, attempting to be as quiet as humanly possible, not to wake the boys but finding it difficult as they rubbed together as Hotch walked them into the hallway outside the living room.

Before they made it to the first step on the stairs, a light tapping noise on the door distracted them.

Hotch's elated eyes quickly drew together creating a deep frown and a disappointed moan escaped JJ's lips when her shoulders drooped. Without letting her go, Hotch walked them to the door and inspected who the late night caller was. As he opened the door, Hotch simultaneously eased JJ to the ground and turned her to face the familiar face.

JJ froze in surprise before the emotions of the last three months came to the surface. "Will, what are you doing here?"

...

**Will had to come back into the picture at some point might as well make it the worst moment possible :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still interested in this story, I know it's been a bit stop and start.**

**I hate it when I have unfinished stories still incomplete. I'm trying to get them all finished. This one just has the most chapters already wrote, so is getting the most updates. **

**I haven't forgotten about my other ongoing stories, including 'Rebuilding Bridges' and 'A Shoulder to Cry On' for those who were PM-ing me. I've just hit a wall with those two fics.**

**Here's the conclusion to Will's reappearance. Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ clutched Hotch's upper arm as she stared at the darkened figure standing in the doorway. The Unit Chief hovered protectively close to the younger blonde agent as her ex shared a knowing glance between them. "Can I come in?"

"It's late, Will." JJ frowned at his expectant expression.

He looked down at the carpeted floor guiltily. "I know I'm sorry for not calling first but I've just been debriefed and I wanted to see you and Henry."

Hotch pulled back first, giving JJ an encouraging smile. "I'll go and check on the boys."

JJ dropped her hand off of his arm and nodded before stepping aside and allowing her ex-husband into her home. "You've just finished your undercover assignment?"

"Yeah, I have. It was a bitch of a case." Will nodded as he followed the profiler into the living room, appreciating the civil small talk as she went about turning on lamps to brighten the darkened space.

"Did everything go okay?" She asked as she sat on the couch at one end, making sure there was enough distance between them as he sat on the other side.

The detective groaned in discomfort. "We didn't get what we wanted but no one was hurt and the objective was basically met."

"Well that's one thing." She smiled weakly.

Will sighed during the awkward silence that ensued. "How's Henry?"

JJ's eyes snapped towards her former partner in silent frustration. "He's getting better every day."

"Was it bad?" The father of one asked hesitantly.

"We nearly lost him again." She choked-up slightly.

Will reached for her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "I'm so sorry JJ. I wanted to be here."

"Yet you weren't." She pulled back and stood abruptly.

"If I could have been here you know I would have. I didn't want to put you and Henry in any danger." He explained with a coarse throat.

JJ nodded once before crossing her arms across her chest and leaned against the far wall. "He has a hearing aid. The hearing loss could have been worse but the aid has improved his hearing loads since he got it."

The father's expression paled before he scrubbed his eyes tiredly with the palm of his hand. "God..."

"He's doing okay and we're getting by. My dad paid off all the bills and Hotch and Jack have been great with getting Henry back to his old self." JJ stated softly.

"You and Hotch certainly look cosy." Will muttered dryly.

The petite blonde woman straightened defensively. "I'm not going to apologise for moving on Will."

He stood, meeting her eyes non-judgementally. "You shouldn't feel the need too."

"Listen, I don't want this to be so awkward. I want you in Henry's life but, Henry and I can't keep on living in that daze we found ourselves in before the divorce, we need things to move on." JJ bit her lower lip nervously between her teeth.

"Our marriage was over seven months into it Jayje. I don't want to make anything difficult for you. After all I just want you to be happy, especially seeing as I couldn't make you happy." He offered reluctantly.

"We shouldn't do this now. It's late and you're clearly exhausted." She inhaled slowly. "We've avoided this conversation for the last year, it can wait a couple more days."

Will stared at her knowingly. "If we don't talk now, we'll keep putting it off."

"You made me happy, Will and I am sorry that I wasn't very good and telling you that you did." She countered reluctantly.

"I was the one that ended our marriage, JJ. I knew we were going to be better off in the long haul if it ended when it did. I might not have chosen the best time to file the papers, but I was only thinking of your, and Henry's, happiness." He stated remorsefully.

She scoffed a whisper. "You didn't even try..."

"I'd been trying for years, JJ." Will sighed. "Once we got married things were different. When we lost the baby it hit me why you waited so long to accept my proposal in the first place."

"I didn't think we needed marriage but I don't think it was a mistake that we did get married." She justified weakly.

He smiled warmly in agreement. "You were right. We didn't need a wedding to solidify our family and I still pushed. I mean, at the end of the day, you only agreed to marry me because you were scared that you could have lost Henry and I."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"This isn't on you JJ. We were happy for a really long time but when things turned bad and I couldn't be there for you the way you needed me too, I finally understood the dynamics of our relationship for the first time." Will stood so he was no longer staring up at his one time partner.

JJ wiped away the tears at her eyes. "I'm not sure that I understand."

"If we can only be there for each other in the good times and can't comfort each other during the bad times, we were never going to work. You knew when we first started going out that we had to be fully committed to each other, first in the long distance then with the unexpected pregnancy. You were weary of commitment because of your parent's marriage and I was insecure because of my life losses." Will scrunched his face in discomfort. "I lost my whole family over a span of a couple of years and I tried to rush you into to being my replacement family. I expected you to be there for me and I wanted you to need me which you never really did. Then the moment you did, I realised that how one-sided our relationship is always going to be. I can't be the man you truly need me to be. I have expectations that neither of us could have fulfilled in that marriage."

"Will." She shook her head slowly.

He closed the gap between them and rested his hands on her shoulders so she was forced to meet his eyes. "I'm not sorry that I filed for divorce JJ. I think you're going to be a lot happier now you've got someone who doesn't put all the expectations on you that I did."

"I really did love you. I don't want you to think that I didn't or that it was easy for me to move on." JJ conspiratorially whispered.

"I know. I'll always love you Jennifer Jareau." Will kissed her forehead before pulling back and looking around the room, his eyes casting a glance on anything other than his ex-wife.

JJ inhaled deeply before continuing. "If anything, you're insecurities and expectations of our marriage only fuelled my own eccentricities when it comes to relationships. We both ended our marriage because it was what was best for us and Henry."

"We'd do anything for him right?" Will grinned broadly.

JJ chuckled lowly. "Yeah. We might not be able to make a marriage work, but we do our best to be damn good parents."

"Even though I wasn't here when he needed me?" The southern detective replied gingerly.

"That's for you and Henry to work out. I'm a little pissed off at you if we're being honest, but I'll get over it for Henry's sake." The single mother said pointedly.

Will glanced towards the door eagerly. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, but don't wake him up. He hasn't been sleeping." JJ warned gently.

He nodded as he edged closer to the door. "Would it be okay if I swing by here tomorrow and spend some time with him?"

She inhaled unsurely before nodding once. "Why don't you come over for lunch, say half twelve?"

"I'll bring sandwiches." Will replied gratefully before smiling reassuringly at the hesitant blonde. He slowly edged out of the room, leaving his former wife second guessing her actions of just letting back into their lives.

The now senior Maryland detective hovered at the bottom of the stairs as he observed the Unit Chief quietly closing his son's bedroom door. The two men caught and held a measuring gaze as they stood at opposite ends of the staircase.

Will cleared his throat abruptly and nodded. "Hotch."

"Will." The profiler retorted gruffly.

The younger man walked briskly up the stairs, meeting the FBI agent at the top of the stairs and holding out a hand. "Thank you, for everything."

Hotch gripped his hand firmly as they shook and stepped aside to allow the other father into the quiet bedroom to greet his son for the first time in the better half of six months.

The profiler waited protectively outside the door for a few moments before feeling satisfied enough to head back to the living room. He found JJ staring out of the window down into the deserted street. "Is everything okay?"

JJ jumped slightly at the unexpected question and slowly turned around. "I'm not sure whether I want to throttle him or cry in relief that Henry gets to see his dad again."

"Well there was no yelling so that's one good thing." He smirked in response.

"We never yelled at each other." JJ muttered quietly.

"And yet you yell at me." Hotch raised an eye in amusement.

JJ pursed her lips cunningly. "It's called passion."

"We have passion?" He closed the difference between them, wrapping his hands around her thin waist and feeling relief spread within him as she raised her arms to tie around his neck.

JJ grinned widely as her fingers idly played with the short, dark hair on the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, lots and lots of passion."

"Do you want me and Jack to go home tonight?" Hotch asked softly.

She shook her head in certainty. "No, Will's just kissing his son goodnight. We'll be alone again in a few minutes."

"So, do you want me to get the spare bedding out of your wardrobe?" He looked down at her with pursed lips.

JJ's face scrunched up in confusion, creating a 'V' shape on her forehead. "Why?"

"It's a cool night to be sleeping on the couch without bed linen." He reasoned dryly.

"The moment is totally ruined, huh?" She giggled lightly.

Hotch placed a gentle kiss onto her warm and waiting lips. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

JJ lowered her head slightly so his lips were resting on her forehead as she spoke. "That's sweet but I'd like to fall asleep with your arms around me, if that's alright by you?"

An impatient cough swiftly broke Hotch and JJ apart, as they suddenly realised Will was lingering in the doorway. "Erm, I'm going to get going."

JJ pushed her hands into her jeans pockets guiltily as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been. "Right, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here for 12:30." Will confirmed with a nod.

She smiled warmly. "Okay then, I'll let Henry know you're coming over in the morning when he wakes up."

"Great. Night Hotch." Will offered his farewells quickly while wandering back to the front door.

"Night Will." Hotch shared an amused smile with JJ at the awkwardness between the three of them, as her ex found his own way out.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimed!**

**So I admit, we could have done without this chapter. I wrote it and was going to leave it out, but I thought it showed how far Hotch and JJ have come since the first chapter.**

**Let me know what you think. **

...

JJ's eyes glanced around the romantically lit Cuban restaurant before observing the man in front of her who was lit by candlelight.

His sharp lines of his jaw and sculptured cheeks were distinguished by the shadows of the flickering candle. His smooth forehead became crinkled under her scrutiny while they ate their main courses.

He picked up his wine glass and sipped slowly, watching in amusement as her eyes followed his hands appreciatively. "I'm glad we got to do this."

"Yeah, it was nice of Dad and Erin to volunteer to be babysitters for the evening." JJ replied with a warm smile.

Hotch grinned at her lustful eyes as she rubbed her foot against his calf. "Technically, this only our second date."

"After nearly two months of dating you'd have thought you would have asked me on more dates. Should I be offended?" She bit the inside of her cheek to stop her threatening laughter.

"No, but I think we should ask Dave to baby sit more often when I'm not on a case." The Unit Chief suggested lightly.

"He likes the grandfather role, so I don't think it should be that difficult to persuade him." JJ mused before sipping on her fruity cocktail.

"He does get excited whenever the boys are in proximity." He smiled affectionately.

JJ swirled her cocktail around in her glass nervously. "Dad wanted to talk to you about Jack calling him grandpa."

"I heard, I'm going to talk to Jack about it at the weekend." Hotch replied hesitantly.

"Dad loves them both equally, you know." She took a final sip of her cocktail and eyed him over the rim of her glass, wanting the tense man to not stress over his son's request.

"I know, but," Hotch caught her hand after she placed her glass back onto the table. "I would really like to stop talking about your father now."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked breathlessly.

His expression became slightly nervous as he interlocked their fingers. "You know I love you, right?"

JJ nodded once, feeling suddenly uncomfortable as she stared lovingly into her eyes. "I know."

"Being with you means a great deal to me, JJ. I want you to know that I'm in this for the long haul. I know we're still trying to take things slow but you have no idea how much pleasure I get from being with you, whether it's being on a date or waking up next to you in the mornings or even just sitting next to you on the couch after a stressful day. I love you and I hope you know how important to me you are." Hotch stated emotively.

"Aaron." JJ sighed as she gripped his hand tightly.

He straightened slightly, making sure she saw the sincerity in his face. "I don't want you to say anything you're not ready to say, but I just wanted to you to understand that I'm in this relationship until you get sick of me, okay."

"Thank you for saying that but I'll never get sick of you." She smiled wearily.

They pulled back their hands to continue eating their meal in uncomfortable silence. Hotch caught the younger woman picking at her food nervously and frowned. "I've just made this dinner awkward, haven't I?"

"No, it's not that." JJ insisted, dropping her fork back onto the plate.

The experienced profiler could see the cogs turning in his former colleagues' mind as she struggled to find her wording. "What are you thinking?"

She moaned quietly in a fluster. "I feel the same way you do, I'm just trying so hard not to..."

"Not to what?" He encouraged with a small smile.

"I'm trying to live in the present instead of controlling the future or let the past control me. I don't want any expectations or unnecessary worrying when it comes to us. I want to be with you for always but I can't make plans just as much as I can just jump into us without inhibitions. I'm trying so hard to just enjoy what we have right now." She explained with a hesitant smile.

Hotch inhaled deeply and nodded understandingly. "Okay."

"Okay?" JJ frowned unsurely.

He cocked is head to the side sympathetically. "Yeah, I love you and I know how you feel about me because you show me everyday we're together. What happens next, who knows, but as long as we're together, we'll be fine."

"Right." She nodded in relief.

Hotch smirked. "So how's therapy going?"

"That obvious?" JJ raised an eye at his expression full of amusement.

"This topic of conversation has obviously been on your mind and all those control issues and inhibitions." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I know that my response seemed a little too thought out. Therapy has been good. I like Barnett, she doesn't like being told shit and she makes me actual address my concerns." JJ replied with a small shrug.

Hotch bit the inside of his mouth before he continued. "Maybe I could come with you sometime?"

She giggled softly. "You have something you want to get off your chest?"

His expression remained stoic as he explained. "No I'm in a good place, but Dr Barnett is a big part of your life now, and I want you to know that I support you with anything. So if you ever feel the need for me to go with you, I'm in."

JJ blinked at the older man for a few seconds in surprise of his candour. "Thank you."

He smiled lovingly at his date for the evening before his mouth transformed into a mischievous grin. "So want to skip dessert here and go home for ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" She asked suspiciously.

Hotch's eyes darkened lustfully. "Yes, mint chocolate chip ice cream and my JJ."

"Your favourite dessert, huh?" JJ retorted, once again breathless.

The profiler signalled to the waiter for the bill before standing and leaning and whispering in her ear, behind the still sitting JJ, as he helped her out of her chair. "I'm becoming addicted to the taste."

They left the romantic restaurant holding hands and drove home in comfortable silence, both anticipating the rest of the evening that was ahead of them. Before they made it back to Hotch's apartment, JJ queried whether or not he was serious about joining her to a therapy session one time which earned him a make out session in the car when they parked outside his apartment complex.

Two weeks later, the BAU supervisor found himself holding hands with his girlfriend again, only this time on the couch in Dr Barnett's cosy office in the middle of a Sunday afternoon, when Jack was at a friend's birthday party and Henry was with his father.

"It's nice to finally meet you Aaron." The brunette smiled warmly in greeting. "Would you mind me calling you Aaron or would you prefer Hotch?"

"Hotch." JJ answered for him causing both the profiler and the therapist to raise their eyes in surprise. The former BAU agent blushed slightly as she expanded. "What? I don't want every woman being allowed to call you Aaron."

"Is that so?" Aaron smirked.

JJ stuck her tongue out at him in a childlike gesture. "Yes."

Barnett cleared her throat in humour to redirect their attention. "Okay, we can talk about your jealousy issues if you want to JJ?"

"Yes. Let us discuss your jealousy issues." Hotch smirked as his girlfriend glared at him.

JJ groaned. "I've only ever heard a couple people ever call you Aaron, I like feeling like I'm one of the special few. Besides, I don't have jealousy issues, control issues maybe but not jealousy."

"I'm a serial monogamist, and she knows I love her, JJ has nothing to worry about." Hotch stated as a matter of fact.

Dr Barnett pursed her lips in thought. "I see, so what do you both want to talk about?"

"JJ?" Hotch squeezed her hands in encouragement.

"Us, I want to talk about us." She answered surely.

"Anything in particular?" Barnett asked.

JJ turned in on the couch to face the man sitting thigh-to-thigh, next to her. "I want you to know that I really do forgive and understand why you pulled away after we kissed the first time."

"I feel like we've moved on." Hotch stated surely.

JJ sighed. "I've been holding back though. I'm mean not on purpose or anything..."

"What have you been holding back, JJ?" The shrink prompted gently.

JJ inhaled slowly. "Those three little words."

"But you feel those words?" She queried.

"Yes, I do." JJ turned her head towards Hotch and smiled softly. "You're an amazing man, but that time was hard when you didn't want to be friends and it shocked me to realise that you're human and not a superman."

"I screwed up." He stated bluntly.

JJ shook her head slowly. "Not on purpose, you were scared that we could wreck a pretty awesome friendship."

"I was worried about that, but only because I could potentially hurt you and get myself hurt, if you rejected me. That was no reason to pull away like I did." Hotch countered firmly.

"You've been through so much, first with Haley and then Beth." She exclaimed almost apologetically.

He intertwined their fingers reassuringly. "You were with me the whole time."

JJ kept her eyes on her partner, nearly forgetting the therapist's presence. "Do you ever think that if Will wasn't in the picture back then something could have happened after your divorce?"

Hotch scrunched his face in uncertainty. "I don't know, I never thought we'd be talking about this, especially now."

She watched him eye the good doctor nervously before she expanded. "Neither did I but this morning, when we dropped Henry off at Will's place, it got me thinking of the time Haley wasn't letting you see Jack and how I could never do that to my son or Will, but it also made me think of the time I told you I was pregnant and you seemed..."

"Hurt?" He concluded.

She nodded once. "I thought it was because I didn't tell you beforehand but then I remembered all of those nights in the office after she filed the papers and I..."

"The time we kissed in the hospital wasn't the first time I thought about kissing you, JJ. I've always found you attractive but when I was going through the divorce I thought about you... differently." He admitted without any hesitance.

Barnett straightened in her seat curiously. "How?"

"It would have been a betrayal to Haley to think of you, any other way than a friend when I was married, but when I was single again for the first time since I was a teenager, I may have let my imagination run wild a few times. You're right, after the divorce, we spent a lot more alone time together and I may have wanted more." Hotch said gently. "I got in my head that I might have a shot to be with you and then Will showed up in New York and I lost my chance to be with you."

Barnett interjected with another question. "How did you feel about JJ while you were in your last relationship?"

"That's a non-issue. JJ was married, I'd never overstep that boundary." He insisted nobly.

"I wasn't asking that, I was asking how you felt." She clarified.

The Unit Chief thought for a moment, wondering if he could tell the truth or not. "I had to keep my distance when you returned to the BAU, so I met a girl and tried to ignore how I felt about my friend and long time colleague. When JJ and Will weren't married and they had difficulties, JJ and I were closer and I didn't feel guilty about spending time together or my inner turmoil. Especially during the time Emily was in hiding and we needed each other's support. I had feelings towards JJ then and I wasn't proud that I was occupying a lot of her time but I was pleased I got to see her as often as I did."

"You were there when JJ miscarried." It was a statement not a question Hotch realised as the brunette woman stared at him.

Hotch nodded. "Will always wanted JJ to need him, when she finally did he didn't know how to help her."

JJ lowered her head guiltily. "I think subconsciously Will resented me, even if he doesn't even realise he did. He wanted me to spend less time at work or at least slow down but I insisted on working the same hours and then I lost the baby. He blamed me."

"You lost your baby through stress of nearly losing Henry not because of your job, JJ." Barnett consoled softly.

"I know." She whispered in response.

"When you were in your last relationship, did JJ's unavailability have any effect at all?" Barnett repeated her earlier question unsatisfied with the profiler's answer.

"JJ returned to the BAU with relationship issues, but she told me she was trying to make things right for Henry's sake. So I might have gone out of my way to try and move on instead of interfering and confusing things." Hotch answered finally.

JJ smirked. "How gentlemanly of you!"

"I was confused about how I felt too. I knew my attraction towards you was inappropriate but..." He stopped in a fluster before finishing his train of thought, facing the therapist. "Beth was a lovely woman but she wasn't JJ."

"How did things end with Beth?" Barnett pressed questioningly.

Hotch groaned disliking the focus on him alone. "Not great. She moved to New York for her job and I thought we were making things work long distance but around the time JJ miscarried I got a phone call which I missed. Beth had a new life in New York and she had met someone. She didn't want to cheat on me so she ended things before acting on anything."

"She's marrying an old friend of Aaron's." JJ informed the shrink bitterly.

Hotch sighed. "I introduced them at a reunion. They reconnected at a party in New York. I have no qualms with them finding their one true loves."

"Especially as seeing as yours is sitting right next to you." Barnett concluded knowingly.

He grinned, producing his much loved dimples. "Exactly."

JJ raised her disbelieving eyes to his affectionate gaze. "I'm your one true love?"

"I'd like to think so." Hotch retorted.

"What about Haley?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"I loved Haley, she gave me Jack and we were together for nearly twenty years but it was never like how it is with us." Hotch brought the back of her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to it. "We have a connection that I've never had that with another woman before."

"You mean a connection, like all those discreet glances and smiles, we shared over the years?" She smirked.

"Yes, those and the fact that you would know what I needed before I did, you still do. Just as I can tell when something is getting to you and you need someone to vent to or just someone to stand silently by. We have conversation without words and comfort each other with small glances." His mind flickered over all the nights JJ would show up to his office just to smile at him and tell him not to work too hard or the times he would take her aside at a crime scene and they'd just watch the team and the local police do their job while they composed themselves.

JJ beamed brightly. "I love you."

Hotch's eyes widened in surprise. "It's nice to hear but I already know."

"You're the only man in my life that's never expected anything from me or had a misconception about who I am. I know you're a little ahead of me in the emotions department in this relationship at the moment, but I am there with you even if I can't vocalise everything yet." She smiled at him dotingly.

"I know." He squeezed her hand supportively.

"You guys are going to be just fine together, but I want you to know that if you ever need a place to talk about your relationship in a neutral zone, my office is always available to do so. If there is nothing more you two want to discuss, I think we're done for today." Barnett interrupted suddenly. "Same time next week, JJ?"

"Sure." JJ smiled gratefully at the older woman before collecting her belongings and following Hotch out of the room after he shook hands with her therapist.

Hotch held JJ's hand as they strolled to the elevator with her head resting against the side of his arm. "We still have a few hours until we have to pick up, Jack. What do you want to do?"

JJ bit her lower lip and looked up at the FBI agent thoughtfully. "I'm thinking ice cream."

Hotch groaned satisfyingly. "Mmm, mint chocolate chip and JJ?"

"I was thinking chocolate caramel swirl and Aaron." JJ giggled lightly at his dropped jaw, as she kissed him on the cheek before leading them through the open elevator doors.

...

**Thanks for reading! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read and review.**

**Crime-ShowAddiction: If you keep on reading something major may happen which could potentially see some supportive Hotch, in a few more chapters time... **

**This chapter however, has a little bit of Rossi and Hotch friendship taking centre stage and a bit of Strauss in it. I miss Strauss already.**

**Thanks for reading!**

...

Rossi swirled the amber liquid around in the small glass watching the distant glare of his colleague opposite him in the matching leather chair, as the younger man stared into the fire next to them. "Have you heard from the rest of the team?"

Hotch's head snapped towards his long time friend at hearing the sudden question. It took the tired Unit Chief a few silent moments to process the question and form an answer after the fifteen or so minutes lost in his own thoughts, while they enjoyed the peaceful surroundings of the quiet hotel bar after a stressful few days work. "Morgan's keeping an eye on Anderson, Reid and Garcia in town and I think Blake's already retired for the night."

"Damn, that was a long case." Rossi bemoaned, seeing the dark bags under the supervisor's eyes.

"Tell me about it." Hotch muttered in response before downing the remainder of his whiskey in his glass.

The older profiler smiled warmly. "I'm taking Henry to the aquarium, when we get back. Do you think Jack would want to come?"

The father of one grinned reassuringly. "Of course he would. He loves spending time with you."

"Good. I'm glad." The new grandfather beamed brightly.

Hotch tilted his head back onto the head rest and eyed his colleague unsurely in thought. "Is this weird, me dating your newfound daughter?"

It was a question none of them had spoken vocally, but it had been weighing on both of their minds for a while. Rossi finished his drink slowly while contemplating his reply. "After getting over the shock that JJ is my daughter, I can't say it hasn't been difficult to wrap my head around you and her. No offence but I've always thought of you more as a confident or a best friend rather than a son-in-law, but I couldn't think of anyone better to look after my JJ."

"We can still meet up outside of work and the family, like we used to." He stated softly.

The older agent raised an eye inquisitively. "You think?"

"JJ wants us to still be friends." Hotch responded gently. "She's worried that my relationship with her, is becoming between our friendship."

Rossi sighed lowly. "Just don't break her heart and we'll be fine."

"I won't." He replied sincerely.

Rossi tilted his head in observation of his friend. "She's worried about our friendship?"

"I think her words were, 'you two have been friends a lot longer than he's been my Dad'. I told her things are going to change but that got her more concerned." Hotch explained with a small shake of his head.

Rossi pursed his lips in thought. "It's not as if we don't talk anymore."

Hotch nodded. "But it's not as if things are the way they once were. I mean, we used to meet up every other night when there wasn't a case. Can you even remember the last time we had a drink in the office or watched a game, just the two of us?"

"JJ comes first now and I didn't think she would appreciate me monopolising on her boyfriend's time." Rossi replied gruffly.

Hotch chuckled. "That pained you to call me her boyfriend didn't it?"

"Well neither of you are teenagers." Rossi smirked. "When are you two going to make it official and just tie the knot?"

"That's not really an option at the moment." Hotch stated with finality.

Rossi groaned in displeasure. "Well I'd like to know that you're both in this for the long haul. She's my daughter and I want to see her in a happy, stable relationship."

"She is." Hotch said confidently.

Rossi held his gaze with a small scowl on his face before speaking. "Just promise me that you'll think about marriage, I know it's none of my business and I can hardly talk with my string of failed marriages, but I am old fashioned and I want JJ and the boys looked after."

Hotch nodded his agreement silently before reaching forwards for the acclaimed author's glass. "Another refill?"

"Double this time." Rossi ordered gruffly before resting back in the comfortable chair and closing his eyes.

Hotch strolled across the empty bar, stretching his legs as he walked. He placed his order to the bored bartender quickly as his cell phone began to ring inside his jacket pocket.

Hotch smiled gratefully at the name flashing across the screen before answering. "Hey Jayje."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Better than the last time we talked. Thanks for pep talk earlier, by the way." Hotch retorted appreciatively.

"Anytime, I know how tough cases can be. Sometimes you just need to talk to the kids, revel in their innocence." JJ said softly while lying back on the couch after making sure both boys were asleep for the evening.

Unable to help the grin that covered his face, the older profiler silently counted his blessings for having JJ in his life when he had been surrounded by evil for days on end. "I love you."

There was a pause after his sudden proclamation before JJ replied lovingly. "I love you too."

"I miss you." He whispered wantonly as he eyed the bartender at the other side of the bar filling tumblers for the two agents.

JJ giggled lightly down the phone. "Do you, now?"

"Very much." Hotch groaned quietly.

"Are you in your hotel room?" She asked breathlessly.

"No, the hotel bar." He replied in frustration.

JJ sighed deeply. "Well that's just too bad. Think of all the mischief we could have got into if you were alone."

"What kind of mischief?" He asked wearily.

"Well for starters neither of us would be wearing much..." Hotch coughed loudly in shock of his girlfriend's smutty suggestions as the bartender smirked at his beetroot red cheeks. "God JJ, you know what that does to me."

A clumsy shuffle from a familiar face approached him before he knocked into the side of the Unit Chief. "Uh..."

"Shit, hey Dave." Hotch's eyes widened at the older man's glare.

"Oh My God." JJ laughed loudly down the phone. "Dad's there?"

"I should go." Hotch said goodbye awkwardly before meeting his friend's uncomfortable gaze.

Rossi scoffed. "Yeah this isn't weird."

"How much did you hear?" Hotch asked bashfully.

"I heard more than enough." The experienced agent shook his head in disgust. "You really need to work out how to turn down the damn volume on that godforsaken phone."

"Oh God." Hotch moaned as he took the glass from the knowing bartender.

JJ was laughing into a pillow as she threw her mobile phone to the opposite side of the couch once they hung up, before she picked up a work file she had tossed to the floor when she called Hotch.

A small knock on the front door had the former agent frowning and on edge of who called be visiting at such a late time of night.

Years of paranoia and seeing the worst of mankind, had JJ making sure her gun was at hand in the hallway before she checked who was standing at her door through the small window.

JJ's frown deepened upon seeing her guest.

Definitely not an UNSUB but once upon a time, a most definite threat.

Clearing her throat, JJ placed the gun in the hallway table and locked it, before straightening her casual clothes and opening the door to greet the late night visitor. "Erin."

"Hi," Strauss shifted on the spot feeling awkward, "I'm sorry it's late. I just..."

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked in concern.

Strauss raised her hand to show the bottle of red wine in her hand. "If you're not busy, I thought we could talk."

JJ's forehead creased in surprise. "Erm, okay, sure. Come on in."

Strauss entered the home and smiled in gratitude. "I'm sorry for not calling first but I've just left the office and thought I'd pass through your neighbourhood to see if any lights were on."

"Don't worry about it." JJ led her father's partner through the house to get a wine glass and poured Sober Strauss the tea she requested before leading her into the living room where they could sit and talk. "Sorry about the mess."

"Oh please, the place is spotless." Strauss reassured.

JJ chuckled knowing full well that the amount of children's toys and her paperwork cluttered the small room. "So, is there something on your mind?"

Strauss took a sip of the hot liquid, finding the young woman's formality amusing considering they had spent a lot of time together with their respective partners in last few months. "I just thought if the men can have drinks on a work night we could too."

"Oh. Sure. Great." JJ took a gulp of wine and ran a hand through her messy hair feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I realise now that we haven't really spent much time, just the two of us." Strauss stated nervously.

The younger blonde woman nodded slowly in response. "Well to be fair, there have been a lot of changes lately that needed to be adjusted to."

"I love your father, JJ. I know you and David have a lot of air to clear, but it would mean a lot to me and I know it would mean a lot to David, if we got a long." Strauss paused briefly to stare into the chipped china cup. "I'm not trying to replace your mom or force a friendship on to you, but we're going to be spending a lot more time together, at least every Sunday it appears, and I'll be around Henry, so I'd like it if we could make an effort to get to know each other outside of former Section Chief and Field Agent."

"I think that would be great." JJ said with a warm but uncertain smile.

Strauss beamed widely. "Excellent. I know we've all spent plenty of time together outside of work before, but I was hoping that you would like to come to Levi's birthday party in a few weeks time. I want you and my kids to get to know each other better too. They get a long great with David and I know how much they already love you and Henry."

"Wow, sure that sounds... great." JJ's inhaled the alcohol fumes from her glass and her eyes widened in shock.

Strauss stuttered uncharacteristically. "I mean, we might not technically be family, but..."

"Dad loves you, and I can see that you both want your relationship to work. We'll make sure everything works out in the long run." JJ assured instantly.

Strauss smiled in relief. A few silent moments passed where they drank their drinks in silence before the Quantico Section Chief spoke again. "Has David told you how we became a couple?"

JJ cringed slightly, feeling awkward about the conversation topic. "Honestly, I don't know much about any of Dad's relationships."

"Oh of course, sorry." Strauss's cheeks blushed darkly.

JJ bit her lower lip feeling guilty. "No, don't be. I'd like to know."

The older woman smiled appreciatively. "Well, it didn't start off on the best of circumstances. We had an affair twenty years ago. I was climbing through the ranks and David was running the BAU with a few others shortly before his first retirement. I found him funny and attractive and my marriage had hit an early rough patch just before Connie's birth. Your Dad, well he's renowned for being a, erm..."

"Yeah, I've heard the rumours although I wish I hadn't, but his reputation with the opposite sex, is kinda common knowledge." JJ bemoaned.

Strauss giggled before continuing. "Well it ended badly between us. I felt ashamed and used and your father well he divorced and then married wife number three within months."

"Oh." JJ grimaced.

"Then when he returned to the BAU when I was Section Chief it felt like I was right back to being 35 again and as much as I wanted to give him hell, I remembered how charming and loving he could be." She smiled secretively to herself. "He apologised for how he behaved back then and I apologised for how I was treating him when he returned. He helped me through my divorce and through my addiction as a friend. We grew closer after I returned from rehab and I've never looked back or been happier."

"I'm glad. You're good for him." JJ replied thankfully.

Strauss scoffed in humour. "He thinks I'm a pain in the ass."

"What relationship doesn't need a little conflict every now and again?" JJ asked rhetorically.

Strauss nodded in agreement. "Well I just wanted you to know that my relationship with David has been twenty years in the making and we're both committed to each other. I want you to be able to trust that I have yours and Henry's best interests at heart and you can trust me to do my best to take care of your father."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." She smiled warmly.

"I don't want it to be awkward between us." Strauss ensured.

"Neither do I." JJ concurred quickly. "And I am glad you came over tonight."

"Well I thought the worse that could happen is that you hid when you saw I was standing on the doorstep."

JJ laughed lightly. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you." The clinked the cup and glass and talked aimlessly while JJ unknowingly finished the bottle of wine before Strauss called it a night, grateful that the two women in David Rossi's life had grown a little closer.

...

**When I first wrote this chapter, I completely forgot Strauss was supposed to be a recovering alcoholic and had to change a whole chunk of it where they got drunk together :S**

**Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimed!**

**Some father/daughter time in this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ observed her surroundings, around the family friendly restaurant, her lips smiling softly at the other customer's seemingly having a good time and adding to the happy ambiance that the proprietors had created in such a small place.

Returning her gaze back to her father, her grin widened as she caught him observing her. "So, how did you say you knew about this place?"

"I know the owner." He replied vaguely.

JJ's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you the owner?"

"Silent partner." He answered with a shrug. "Do you remember my friend, Father Jimmy?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Well his brother's kid is an amazing chef and he wanted to open his own place, so I helped him."

"How nice of you." JJ widened her eyes in surprise.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I try."

"So how are things going between you and Strauss?" JJ asked changing the topic.

Rossi blushed slightly. "Good. Things are good between us."

"Did I overstep?" JJ chuckled lowly.

"No JJ, you can't overstep anywhere in my life as far as I'm concerned." He explained slowly. "Erin and I are better than good. It's one of my more grown-up relationships I've ever had."

"Well I'm glad you've decided to grow up." She retorted cheekily.

"How's Aaron?" The profiler quizzed with a smirk.

JJ groaned realising her mistake of asking a personal question would only revert back to her relationship. "You see him every day."

"Yeah but he's always very tight lipped." Rossi smirked.

"Things between us are different than what it used to be. It feels right. I love him." JJ smiled lovingly.

"It must be a little difficult going from a strong friendship to a relationship?" Rossi questioned.

The former BAU agent raised her shoulders up in a small shrug. "I wouldn't say difficult but it must be better than going from where you and Erin started."

"Please, there's a fine line between love and hate." Rossi chuckled.

A young, male Latin looking waiter approached the table, balancing "buona sera, chi ha ordinato le penne all' arrabbiata con pollo e rucola e pane all'aglio con pomodoro"

"sono della mia bellissima figlia". Rossi retorted smoothly.

The waiter placed the pasta dish in front of JJ, before patting the acclaimed author on the shoulder and resting the bowl gently down in fron of him. "Per voi il mio amico, stufato di fagioli con agnello e pane"

Rossi shook the man's hand before he left the pair alone. "Grazie."

"You two seem friendly." JJ observed with a small smile.

Her father leaned over the table for the pepper and nodded. "Everyone is friendly here."

"Mmm, this is delicious." JJ ripped some of the garlic bread beside her plate and dipped into the thick, tomatoey sauce and moaned in satisfaction.

Rossi grinned. "Just like how it is back home in Italia."

"Did you ever live over there?" She asked in interest.

"For a few summers when I was a child, no longer than a couple of months." He answered regretfully.

JJ titled her head to the side in wonder. "Is it a nice place, where you're family is from?"

"Don't you mean where our family is from?" Rossi posed his question with raised eyebrows.

A soft blush crept over her cheeks. "I guess."

He continued with a small frown etched into his forehead. "Our family settled near Riccia, a small countryside town in the middle of Italy. Not far from Naples."

"Your familal home is in the countryside?" JJ queried.

"My brother lives in the origial farmhouse but a few years back, when my books began to bring in some substantial money I bought some of the land surrounding our farm. I built a few houses for the rest of my family and a little way down the road, I bought myself a villa overlooking the most beautiful views."

JJ's face protrayed her shock at the extensiveness of Rossi's building history. "Do you get there often?"

"Not so much since I started back at the BAU." He sighed in recollection of the Italian home he had built.

"That's a shame." She replied solemnly.

Rossi eyed his daughter hopefully. "Maybe we could go?"

JJ straightened suddenly. "To Italy?"

"Sure. I could introduce you to your Italian roots." He pressed eagerly.

JJ bit her lower lip in thought before nodding slowly. "I think I'd like that."

Rossi's grin broadened. "Great, then we'll definately do it. Aaron and Jack could come too, if you'd like."

"I'm sure they'd love that, if you know, we can all get away from work." JJ stated hesitantly.

"Well then I'll just have to bring along Erin so she can't stir the pot for us." Rossi quipped.

JJ took another bite of her dish before tilting her head to the side in thought. "You really want all of us to go to Italy?"

"I want you to know where you come from. I want to share that with you." Rossi confirmed quickly.

"Then we'll sort out our schedules and I'll start saving." She cringed knowing the limits of her bank account.

"Nonsense, let me indulge myself." Rossi insisted. "There's only really flights to pay for and truthfully, I'm excited. I want to show you Italy."

"_Dad_." JJ groaned a warning.

Rossi shook his head ending the debate. "This is something I want, Jayje. I want to share my family with you. I want you to know where you come from. I want you to be proud to have Rossi blood in you."

"I am." She said instantly. "What other blood do I have in me?"

"What?" Rossi asked in confusion.

JJ placed her fork down on the table to pick up more bread as she spoke. "Well my mom's family are the Barrett's from England, my Dad, Marty, was the French-Canadian's Jareau's. What's you're mother's heritage?"

"She was also Italian, her family were the Giodano's from Sciliy orginially." Rossi smiled in rememberance of his grandparents.

"What were your parents names?" She prompted.

Rossi smiled in delight to be talking about his family with his daughter. "Enrico and Natalia."

"Huh." JJ smiled warmly.

Rossi obsereved her expression quizically. "What is it?"

"Nothing." JJ shook her head gently. "When we were deciding baby names, I looked through loads of name books. Henry was my favourite grandfather, my Dad's dad."

"Enrico is the Italian form of Henry." Rossi summarised.

JJ's smile widened. "My son's named after two of my Grandfathers."

"So it seems." Rossi chuckled deeply. "My father was a good man. He would have been so proud that you are his granddaughter."

"I wish I could have met them." JJ stated sincerely.

"You're going to love Italy, JJ." He took a drink of his wine before continuing. "Why don't you and Aaron come over to the house on Saturday and we'll start some planning?"

JJ sobered. "Oh actually I forgot to tell you, Henry and I won't be able to make it this Sunday. We're going away on Friday."

"Oh." Rossi looked down at his plate dejectedly.

JJ reached for his hand and squeezed it comfortingly before returning to her dinner. "Jack and Aaron might still come over but Henry and I will be in Pennsylvania with Mom. It's tradition for us to meet up this Saturday."

"I see. Don't worry about it." Rossi smiled surely.

She sighed in reponse. "This is the week, we lost my sister in 1989. So me and my Mom meet up and we go on a little roadtrip around West Pennsylvania just to take our mind off the anniversary. It's something we've done since I went off to college."

"God, JJ I'm sorry I didn't know." He apologised.

JJ shrugged. "Why would you know?"

"What do you think your sister would think about all of this. You being my daughter?" Rossi wondered hesitantly.

She scoffed in humour. "She would have flipped out. Ali was... strong willed and opinionated. To know that Mom had an affair, it would have crushed her. They were particularly close."

"You never really talk about Ali." He prompted softly.

JJ paused before speaking. "It's difficult to talk about her."

"I understand. I know how difficult it is to talk about someone you've loved and lost." He comforted his daughter knowingly.

JJ sighed sadly. "You've lost a lot of people over the years."

Rossi smiled confidently. "Yeah, but now life if is good. Now I have you and I have Henry and Erin. I'm even gaining a son in Aaron and another grandson with Jack."

"Don't get any ideas. No more surprise weddings in your mansions backyard, understood?" She ordered with a tsk.

He grinned mischievously. "Crystal clear, mia figlia, angleic testardo."

...

**Italian translation in order, thanks to Google translate (and Fee-Hotch)****:**

**Good evening, who is having the penne arrabiata with chicken and rocket (arugula) and tomato garlic bread **

**That would be my beautiful daughter**

**For you my friend, bean stew with lamb and bread.**

**Thank you**

**My stubborn, angelic daughter**

**Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing/favouriting, you make me want to write, so thanks!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

The Unit Chief couldn't control the huge the grin that spread across his face. Even if it was raining outside during the summer holidays, that couldn't dampen his joyous mood that Saturday afternoon.

Hotch kissed the top of JJ's head lovingly, tightening the grip he had on her waist as they lay, with her back to his front on the couch in his apartment while Jack and Henry could be heard in their bedroom, laughing and chatting away as they played, enjoying their time off school.

In the profiler's opinion, life couldn't get much better than having the woman he loved in his arms with the knowledge that his two boys were safe and happy.

Slowly moving on of his hands away from JJ's waist, he delicately moved some of her lusciously long, curled blonde hair behind her ear, so he had better access to her neck. Lowering his head slightly, Hotch pressed a trail of butterfly kisses along his girlfriend's lightly scented neck.

JJ pressed into him as she hummed. "What are you up to Agent Hotchner?"

"Nothing." He grumbled into her shoulder before resuming his attention to the side of her throat.

JJ giggled before picking up the travel book she had been reading off of the floor. "Where was I?"

"Naples." Hotch mumbled while he nibbled a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

Moaning, JJ bit her lip before reading out loud. "Right Naples... Naples is UNESCO heritage listed and is the capital of the Campania region..."

"Go on." He urged, shifting her loose jumper further down her arm so he had access to kiss her shoulder.

"Mmm, Aaron!" JJ gasped as his teeth nipped her collarbone.

He smirked against her skin. "Keep reading."

"You're distracting me." She bemoaned when her eyes closed involuntarily.

Hotch's hand slipped under her baggy, black t shirt, skimming her stomach with his fingers. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." JJ whispered incoherently. Regaining some composure, the younger woman forced her crystal blue eyes open and attempted to find her last place on the page. "Naples is famous for giving the famous albeit humble pizza to the rest of..."

"Rest of the world?" Hotch concluded with a chuckle before pressing a chaste kiss under her ear.

JJ nodded once before dropping the '_Lonely Planet: Italy Travel Guide'_ onto the floor. "Uh-huh."

Manoeuvring himself, so he was hovering above her thin frame, Hotch supported his weight on his knees and hands as they started to kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"For you." JJ moaned as she tangled her fingers in his short hair, gently messaging his scalp as their mouths fused together.

Abruptly, Hotch pulled away, quickly standing leaving JJ panting on couch. "I'll go make us lunch."

JJ pouted her lips. "Fine."

Laughing, the Unit Chief leaned forwards pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead. "I nearly forgot about the boys."

"You started it." She chuckled in response.

"I told you before, you frustrate the hell out of me." He growled lowly as he remained hovering above her as he stood.

"I'm glad I do." JJ beamed gleefully, stretching her body with her arms above her head so baggy shirt rode up.

Hotch cleared his hoarse throat with a small cough as he watched the garment rise deliciously up his girlfriend's torso. Licking his lips, Hotch bent down kissing her quickly there, as he reached for the discarded book on the carpet and placing it on her bare, flat stomach. "Here's your book, keep reading out loud."

JJ smirked mischievously while sitting up and flicking through the pages as the team leader wandered across his open plan apartment into the kitchen to search for food. "Where do you think we'll start on our trip to Italy?"

"We'll probably start the trip wherever Rossi's villa is." Hotch called out in reply with dry wit.

"His family are from Riccia. He said that there's not much but countryside there, but we're only a two hour drive from Naples and an hour away from somewhere called Foggia." JJ recalled informatively as she scanned for the last place she read.

Hotch reached for the rice on the top shelf as he mused out loud. "I think the boys would enjoy going to see Vesuvius and some of the other sights."

"Yeah, do you think we could do some day trips?" JJ proposed with pursed lips.

Hotch glanced back into the living room where JJ had the book resting on her raised knees. "Jack was talking to Henry about going on a plane this morning. If we don't watch ourselves our son's are going to be as hyper as their grandfather about this trip."

"Did Dad show you the photos of his villa yet?" JJ asked as she stood from the couch and crossed to the room to sit on the kitchen bench while Hotch measured out enough rice for the four of them.

The Unit Chief rolled his eyes in acknowledgment. "Yes and he showed me his family tree and the cookery books his great Aunt had published."

"He is so excited." JJ chuckled.

Hotch turned back to the pan in front of him and poured some water into it. "Dave just wants you to feel a part of his family."

"He asked Mom and Phil along on the trip too." She informed him while watching begin to cook the rice.

"Really?" Hotch cocked his head to the side. "So us four, Dave and Strauss, Strauss' youngest daughter and son, and now Sandy and Phil. He's sure feeling generous about this vacation."

"At least we'll have enough babysitters." JJ giggled lightly as she walked into the kitchen and sat on the kitchen bench opposite him.

Clutching her knees with his hands, Hotch stepped forwards so she was trapped in between his legs. "What have you got planned?"

"I don't know yet, but Italy is one of the most romantic countries in the world right, I'm sure we could come up with something." She added wiggling her eyebrows.

"I may have been thinking about this also." He countered with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

JJ laughed in response. "Really?"

"It's a surprise." Hotch chuckled as JJ ran her hands through is short hair and kissed him sweetly on his jaw.

"Italy is going to be amazing." She mumbled against his cheek as she pressed kisses from his jaw, to his cheek to his lips.

Hotch agreed, deepening the kiss. "I can't wait."

"MOMMY!" An excited yelp parted the pair as the two boys entered the kitchen. "I'm a plane."

"Wow I can see that." JJ raised her eyes in amusement.

"We're going on a plane!"

"We's going on plane!"

The two boys chanted causing their parents to moan at their hyper-activeness.

"Not until Easter guys." Hotch attempted to calm them with his firm, fatherly tone.

The boys laughed loudly before continuing their chanting. "We're going on a plane!"

"I told Dad he shouldn't have said anything." JJ rolled her eyes as Henry followed Jack through to the living room and back into the kitchen with their arms wide, like aeroplanes. "We have over eight months to wait until we go to Italy, so why don't we calm down a little."

"Pilots drive a plane." Henry stated as he ran around Hotch.

Jack corrected him quickly. "Pilots fly a plane."

Sensing trouble, Hotch grabbed hold of Henry and slowed Jack down by resting a hand on his shoulder. "Who wants some lunch?"

"Me!" They chorused eagerly.

JJ hopped down from the kitchen bench and took hold of both of their hands. "Let's set the table guys."

"JJ, when are we going to Grandpa's this week?" Jack asked as they set the coasters for the drinks.

JJ straightened, still startled slightly, that Jack had referred to Rossi as his grandpa. "Erm, Sunday, I think, why?"

Jack shrugged. "Nothing, we're just going to learn some Italian words."

"Grandpa said we's cooking pizza." Henry added excitedly.

"He did, huh?" JJ offered her son a warm smile.

Jack rocked on his seat before stopping as JJ put her hand on the back of the chair to steady him. "And we get to walk the new puppy."

"Can we get a puppy, Momma?" Henry jumped up and down on his knees as he sat on the chair next to Jack.

JJ shook her head sympathetically. "Not right now buddy. It wouldn't be fair on the animal with no one to look after it all the time."

"But..."

Hotch called out as he walked into the room with lunch. "Now boys, JJ's right, no pets especially when you both can't keep that bedroom tidy."

"Fine, Henry we get to look after Grandpa's new puppy anyway." Jack leaned into the boy conspiratorially.

The younger boy pouted. "Fine."

They ate their lunch with animated conversation about Italy and flying on planes until Henry got bored and dragged Jack back to play in the mess they called their shared bedroom in the Hotchner apartment.

JJ stood by Hotch's side as they washed and dried the plate, silently contemplating issues which had been on her mind.

Clearing her throat, JJ concentrated on drying a glass as she spoke, avoiding Hotch's eye line. "So Jack's really comfortable with calling Dad, grandpa now?"

"Apparently." Hotch casted a glance to his side in amusement.

JJ rested against the kitchen top and sighed in heartfelt. "You're okay with this right?"

"With what?" Hotch raised an eye questioningly.

"The four of us. You, me and our boys? Planning holidays for next year? Letting Jack call my Dad, Grandpa? Henry asking for family pets?" JJ expanded hesitantly.

He chuckled softly. "Dave was Jack's Uncle long before you knew about your parentage, but yeah. I'm okay with it all."

"You're sure? It's kind of a big deal." She pressed for certainty.

Hotch took his hands out of the sink water and pressed them flat on the countertop, on either side of JJ so she trapped in front of him, then kissed her deeply. "I love you. This is it for us, our little family. No more dating or holding back on love. We have an amazing family JJ, I wouldn't change one thing about us or where we're heading."

"Right." JJ grinned lovingly. "I love you too."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimed!**

**This story keeps getting longer than I first planned, now I've added a few more chapters to the ones I've already wrote, but I'm not too sure how happy you're all going to be with me. Things aren't going to stay calm forever... But that's for later.**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter and it's someone's birthday, yay, birthdays!**

**Thanks for reading!**

...

Rossi was in his element. Strauss was in his arms and his family surrounded him, happy and healthy, and here all for his birthday.

He caught sight of his pretty, blonde haired daughter, and smiled brightly as she offered him a small wave.

Prentiss whistled lowly as she sat on the couch in Rossi's 'mansion' drinking wine with JJ by her side. "So Garcia was right, I have missed a lot."

JJ glanced back to her from looking around the room where the team were all lost in pockets of conversations. "I told you things had changed."

The former profiler turned Interpol agent shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't realise how serious things were with Dave and Strauss or you and Hotch. Although..."

"What?" JJ prompted.

Prentiss smirked at her younger friend knowingly. "Hotch isn't the kind of guy, a girl just has a fling with."

"No he's definitely not." JJ giggled happily before indicating to the man talking to her partner. "What about you and Mr Darcy?"

"I told you, his name is Chris Baxter." Prentiss corrected with an eye roll.

JJ chuckled. "Yeah but you're new doctor BF, has got the whole Colin Firth look, and the sexy British accent that you love so much, going on."

"We're enjoying ourselves." The brunette stated coyly.

Her former colleague grinned. "Enough to bring him home to meet us lot?"

"I don't want to jinx it." Prentiss admitted with a dreamy gaze on her boyfriend of the last few months.

"I'm glad you're happy." JJ linked an arm through her friends and rested her head against Prentiss's shoulder.

Emily sighed, releasing the tension she had pent up. "Things could have gone horribly wrong if I stayed. I just needed to get away and figure out who I was again."

"I can understand that." JJ replied sympathetically.

"So enough about me, it's always about me. Do we still call you Ms Jareau or is it Rossi now, or Hotchner even?" She smiled broadly.

"Don't even joke about that, one failed marriage is enough for me." JJ chuckled again. "I'm still a Jareau. Marty may not have been my biological father but he raised me and I loved him."

"I know you were pissed about being kept in the dark all these years, but everything seems to have worked out in the long run." Prentiss concluded.

JJ sighed heavily. "It was hard but Dave's a good man, he's now my Dad too. It kind of just crept up on me. It was obvious he cared about me and wanted to be more involved in mine and Henry's life. But it just developed and we've eased into a father and daughter relationship. That's something I cherish now."

"David Rossi is a good father, who would have thought it?" Prentiss mused.

JJ giggled. "He's actually a natural, you've seen him with Jack and Henry. He would have been a great Dad to me growing up, if we had only known."

"I'm happy for you Jayje. You seem to be in a better place now than you were on my last visit." Prentiss hugged her friend happily.

She laughed in response. "You mean when we had the world's worst hangover?"

"Getting drunk was fun though." Prentiss countered.

JJ tsked. "Hey, I was off my medication for the first time since the miscarriage and Will had just filed for divorce, I needed that tequila you forced me to drink."

"Nobody forces you to do anything you don't want to do, Ms Jareau. Well, they could but the consequences are something I would hate to face myself." The brunette chortled.

JJ sat up and smirked. "Ain't that the truth?"

"I'll clink glasses to that." The glasses chimed before they took a large sip each of the expensive wine Strauss had insisted they bought for the party.

JJ smiled gratefully at her friend, turned surrogate sister. "I'm glad you're home, Em. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Prentiss replied with a warm smile.

Before they could continue their conversation, Rossi approached his two former colleagues with a gleeful grin. "Well what's going on over here?"

"I'm just catching up with your daughter." Prentiss stated cheerfully before frowning. "God that's strange."

"Tell me about it." Rossi scoffed in humour.

JJ smiled up at the birthday boy hopefully. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, this is a great party. I just wanted to see if I could have a word with you. I won't take her away for too long." Rossi indicated towards the vast garden.

"I should go and check on Chris anyway." Prentiss excused herself quickly, allowing JJ to follow the profiler onto the patio area.

To get his attention she rested a hand on his arm as he stared into the home where the BAU team, the boys, Prentiss, Chris and Strauss children and partner's were gathered. "What's up, Dad?"

He shook his head unsurely. "Nothing bad, I just..."

JJ's face tensed in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you for organising this party for tonight, with Erin. It means a lot to me." Rossi smiled gratefully down at his petite daughter.

JJ grinned. "It's your birthday, of course we were going to do something."

"I am honoured that I can call you my daughter, JJ. I just wanted you to know that." He stated sentimentally.

"Thanks." She frowned, unsure whether or not she was sensing his discomfort or drunkenness.

"I'm a lucky son-of-a-bitch, you know." He stated knowingly. "Last year, you were avoiding me like I had the plague. Now I have a daughter and family that I adore."

"I'm glad this is better birthday for you." JJ replied in slight confusion over where the conversation was heading.

Shifting uncomfortably on his heels, Rossi scrubbed his tidy beard in thought before speaking again. "Listen, I was talking to Erin about family and such and I thought, well, I don't know how much you know. I've avoided the subject with you because of what you went through and I know how hard... The last few years have been... Well, I... My first marriage to Carolyn..."

"Dad, are you alright?" JJ asked, nervously prompting the older profiler.

Exhaling loudly, Rossi stumbled over his words. "I, that is, Carolyn and I, we had a son."

"A son?" JJ gasped quietly. "I had a brother?"

"He, erm, he didn't make it through the night he was born but I wanted you to know about him, for some reason, now is the right time." He paused to regain some composure before continuing. "I always thought that I would have had a large family who I could spoil and enjoy my retirement with, but when I left the Bureau the first time, I was alone and I resigned myself to being alone."

JJ shook her head gently. "God, Dad I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Sighing, the experienced agent sighed. "His name was James and he was perfect. He was born 11 months after you were, bear in mind, I had no idea that you even existed back then. When I met Sandy, I had just returned from my last deployment before I left the Navy and joined the Bureau, so I was out having a fun night. I had no idea that, hazy, drunken night would bring me you 35 years later. Anyway, this is between us, I didn't really give Sandy another thought after that night, mostly because I had drank so much I couldn't remember her. The day after I drove up to see Maggie, my sister and when I was there she introduced me to Carolyn. We were married before I started in the Academy and by the time, I was working my second case, James was on the way."

"I wish James could be here today." JJ smiled softly when her father nodded in agreement.

"It would have been nice to have my Jennifer and James here together, but I am more than spoilt with your presence." Rossi sighed heartedly once more. "Jayje, when you lost the baby, I knew what a dark hell that is and all I wanted was to make you feel better, offer some advice or just let you know that I understood, but it wasn't the right time to tell you the truth. It felt too personal especially as I was simply your colleague and not your Dad at that point."

JJ blinked unsure of what to say which he took as permission to continue. "You have given me far more than I ever imagined having. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate and love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad." JJ kissed his cheek comfortingly.

"Tonight means so much to me. To be surrounded by my family and to have you here with me, especially fills me with such joy, I couldn't imagine all those years ago after my first retirement." He beamed tearfully.

"Oh, Dad." She sighed sympathetically.

"I wish James were here so we could both know him, but he isn't and that's okay. It wasn't God's will for him to be here today. But you are here and I am so, so blessed to have you with me. So thank you, this is my best birthday I've ever had." Rossi revealed affectionately.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded with a sniffle in response as he hugged her once more. "Now let's get back in there and have some of that cake I believe is sitting in my fridge."

JJ took his arm and led him into the kitchen. "Henry picked it out, that's why it's lime green."

"It's perfect." The proud grandfather grinned.

"I'm glad I'm here too, Dad." She whispered as they tried to group the family together.

He smirked. "Good."

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" JJ called out gathering everyone into the kitchen, where Strauss was already lighting the many candles in the case.

JJ waited for everyone to make a semi circle around where she was standing with her dad. "We're about to cut into the monstrous cake, Henry picked out for his grandpa."

"It's chocolate." Henry bounced in Hotch's arms.

"I just wanted to say a few words." JJ collected herself before raising a glass of champagne that was given to her by Strauss' daughter. "It's been nearly a year now since I learnt the truth about my real relationship to David Rossi. Admittedly, I freaked out about the fact that the BAU's resident Casanova and one of my close, dear friends turned out to be my father." She turned to her dad appreciatively when everyone else laughed. "I know I wasn't easy on you and it has taken some time, but I'm so happy that we get to celebrate your birthday as father and daughter today, along with this crazy, big and amazing family we've all created. I love you and thank you for always being here for me. Happy birthday, Dad."

The BAU and extended family raised the glasses in unison. "Happy Birthday, Dave."

...

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
